Broken Hope
by Illusion's Shadow
Summary: [ After SA2B -Shdw survives.- ] Amy's plight, The Ultimate Lifeform's survival, Sonic's problem with him, & Bickering between Hunters. All of that will not matter in the end... [Shadow/Amy, Sonic/OC, Kn/Rg, PG-13 - Lang., Violence, Blood, Lime.]
1. Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. Sega does. Okay?

This is my very first time for a sonic fiction. Please go easy, as I am not as hyper as I used to be. Slowly, I am replacing dulled humor, and trying to improve the chapters piece by pieces, so watch out for replaced chapters. Thank you for your convenience.

Monoui Shadow Broken Hope 

……………

Eastern Pacific Ocean 

_An Unknown Island with only one sole occupant, and hordes of Animals, and exotic plants._

**Time of Day:**_ Noon, close to 2 PM. Cleared skies._

                Chilly winds swept the countryside, brushing along the thin grasses that cover it, yet it only affects the bristled spikes, outlined in red upon the sun's gleaming light. Thick shoes that was mostly white, yet with red bars going around the bottom soles, and right over an archway near the center bottom of both shoes. Standing there quietly as the breeze flowed right by him, trying to toy with his hair and what not, seemingly making Shadow look like he was moving while being still. He had not cared at all for anyone else after the destruction of the Bio-lizard that both he and Sonic, super forms of course, defeated in the end. Nonetheless, Shadow survived the onslaught, and came to earth to live in a solitude climate, upon an island in the far pacific, away from anyone's reach.

He had yet to learn of the way people upon this very planet acted like. Soon, he would attempt to be at least stay off and away from the solitude that this island he chose by himself, and occasionally explore the lands, villages, cities, and much more. Those onyx-black eyes roamed the far grassy side of the island, deserted some, but inhabited by animals, and plants of tropical lifestyles. The dark hedgehog remained there, vast amounts of time, particular with the hours per day he would take to stand there, and accept the peace that was given to him for being able to survive near death.

/ I have no meaning here. Why must I live if I have nothing more to do? ARK is abandoned once again. ………… Maria… You didn't want me to take revenge upon the people of this planet. I misunderstood what you said to me when you tried to save me. You wanted me to protect the planet, not destroy it……… Didn't you? I feel as if I'm lost, still. /

Shadow hadn't any doubts that this peace he was co-existing with would not last very long. Somehow, by instinct, it wouldn't. It just bothered him, but he would never show it externally. Keeping things to himself was more of a habit for Shadow, since he was very much a silent loner, as Sonic and the others took it when he went off by himself, after it appeared he died. The golden sun touched the edge of the water's line far away, creating a sight for anyone to awe at, but as usual, Shadow could care less. The sight of space was more relaxing, yet this grassy plain provided a replacement, of some sort. In an eerie silence, the black and red hedgehog suddenly, with a small jerk of movement, sped off in a rush that the human eye could never see… An orangey flash yet centered with black, traveling at somewhat impossible speeds across the plains part of the island. Shadow tore up some of the grass, as he ran, then the power beneath his feet kicked in, causing his shoes to act like hover shoes, from before, merely flattening grass, but not damaging them much.

Maybe, just this once, Shadow will explore the land known as the United States, in time.

North America The United States: _Los Angeles, California_

**Time of Day: **_3:45 PM, Partly cloudy skies_

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!!!!! Fa-wit! Screeeeeeech!!!!_

The sounds of screeching metal upon the solid surface of asphalt could be heard, along with rubber tires following, going around corners upon street after street. 

"I'm almost gonna beat you, Sonic!" Chirped a happy voice from the Cyclone's control seat. In it, sat a fox with two tails, whom is, more or less, known as Miles Prower, or Tails. He had decided to race the blue hedgehog down the streets of Los Angeles, in order to see who could get to a Chili stand faster at the end of the city limits. Changing the gears, and the acceleration, Tails looked at the way-ahead Sonic, who looked back, snickered, and dashed off even further. At this point, Tails would have to pay for the Chilidogs! Not giving up, and the smart fox he was, he designed a booster rocket to let him have a speed faster than Sonic's extra fast speed. Grinning to himself, he reaches to a button, and a lever next to it. Pushing the button, and jerking the lever back, the engine to the Cyclone's car mode began to run on overtime, so that the power jet in the back would function properly, and give Tails the edge in the race. The back began to glow a hot-red hue, before the engine set off Tails' speed really high, he hanging on to the controls for almost five seconds before he dashed by a surprised Sonic, and before the both of them knew it, tails hit the pedal for the brakes, and the car's tires began to smoke as Sonic was about half a mile behind and closing. Tails held onto the controls, until the Cyclone came to a full stop. 

All was like slow motion as Tails dashed out of the seat compartment, and onto the pavement. He ran and ran until he got there… first. Sonic appeared out of nowhere, panting, and looking around. He put on a grin, and shouted, " _YES!!_ I was here first Tai---… Aw man, shucks! Tails, you beat me! I don't believe it! I thought you wouldn't make it." Tails gave a thumbs up.

"Why don't we split the cost to call it even, Sonic?"

"You got yourself a deal, pal."

Just two seconds after they both had agreed on splitting the price of their lunch, a voice from out of nowhere popped up, making Sonic flinch immediately.

_"Ssssooooonnnnniiiiiiiccccc!!! Wait for me!"_

"Aw, no! Not again! Man, why does Amy always have to bother me whenever I'm trying to at least eat, even relax for a moment!" Mumbled Sonic, as he handed Tails part of his money at the counter.

A pink hedgehog, toting a huge mallet with one hand, was jogging as fast as she could over to where Sonic and tails were. Well, this is Amy Rose, the hedgehog with a passion for Sonic. Much more, a fan of Sonic, and she is willing to marry him, yet he persists in refusing. Still, she was going to continue to try, but it is going to be an unfortunate month for Amy, if she could see the amount of annoyance she was putting on him, and the future development of the outcome…

"There you are! I saw you race down the streets, so I decided to follow you," Amy spoke, with a smile towards Sonic, who was just eating away at his lunch, merely ignoring Amy, since he always considered Amy a friend, yet a pest in many ways.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want, Amy?" Sonic dulled his tone of voice, to a more formally bored one.

"Sonic, would you please go out on a date with me? Or marry me? Please???" Her eyes spoke with innocence, and girlishness she usually shown.

_/NOT AGAIN! / _Sonic mentally shouted, retaining his anger for a moment.__

"No, Amy. I won't do anything with you. Geeze. That's like probably the billionth time you've said that to me."

"Nuh-uh! I haven't said that a billion times………"

"It's a figure of speech, Amy," Tails stepped in, not wanting a small argument to happen.

"Oh, okay. Come on, Sonic! Please? Pretty please??"

At that point, Amy was testing Sonic's nerves. Tails could see the anger rising in Sonic, and he went to go tell Sonic to attempt to ignore Amy, but hasn't he done that for the past times Amy has done this? Sonic had just had enough of Amy doing this to him. It was like he was something to chain down, and for her to control, or so he thought in his opinion. Both of his gloved hands were clenching, and Tails was going to see sonic blow up, with a confused Amy in front of him. He was shaking to the point he might turn red like knuckles and blow his top like an exploding volcano.

And, indeed, Sonic exploded with anger and frustration.

"AMY! GOOD GOSH! Can't you get it through your thick head?!?! I mean, you're my friend and all, but you don't have to freaking bother me twenty-four/seven for the likes of going out with you or marrying you! Frankly I don't even want to go out with you because you don't have any idea why I don't want to go out with you………. Oh wait, yes……… But you could never get it… You're ANNOYING! A BOTHERSOME IDIOT! A Hopeless case! You bother me so much to the point I want to tear you to shreds! Go and get away from me, now! I don't even want to see your face ever again!! And I don't love you! Argh! Stupid bitch." With that having said, Sonic watched Amy's reaction, and then is when he realized he made a tiny critical mistake………

Tails.

"Sonic!" Cried Tails. Tails couldn't believe what just ran right out of Sonic's mouth. Sure, Sonic ignored Amy, but that wasn't a way to treat Amy.

Amy stood there with a partially shocked face. Inside, her heart felt like cracking into pieces as Sonic just kicked it away with those words. Sonic……. Doesn't love her? She just thought he ignored her because he didn't want to say anything to her about his love. Maybe it is true. Maybe she is annoying, and the fact that Amy was no more than a degrading figure in Sonic's way… a roadblock, more or less. She didn't deserve the beat-down of that harsh talk, because now Amy started to back away slowly, mallet dragging along the cement, and onto the asphalt. Her lips were trembling, as the bottom of her eyes welled up with tears. Amy bit her lip, and looked towards Sonic, who had just now went into a small shock. Welling up the courage, she knew Sonic never liked her, now from what she heard. She stood still for a moment, almost to the point of crying.

Her conscience was trying to hold her words back, which her mouth was blowing up like a small balloon. Her eyes closed tightly, tears leaking down the sides of her face.

"I……… I………"

"No, Amy!" Shouted Tails, but that too, was ignored by Amy, when her hate rose.

" I hate you, Sonic the Hedgehog! I didn't deserve that! I liked you because you're funny, and sweet. And you also love adventure. I didn't wanna marry you for your fame, you blue dumbo!" She let out her crying, bursting into full-blown tears. Amy knew Sonic would probably not care. So, she turned around and ran away, as fast as she could, sparkling tears glittering the air at her sides, back turned to both Sonic and Tails as she ran, trying to run as far as possible.

_/ I'll never ever go near Sonic again! He's so mean and a jerk! I can't believe I liked him in the first place! /_

"Amy! Wait! I………" Sonic's words weren't heard by Amy as she now did what Sonic used to do to her; the use of the ignore.

Tails looked at Sonic in disbelief. " Sonic……… Geeze! You didn't have to be _way_ mean to Amy! Now she _hates_ you! She was your friend, and you just blew her off like a bug. I think you should go find her now, and apologize while you can. Remember, she's our friend, not someone to yell at just because she was someone who liked you. I bet tons of people love you! Are you going to tell them that they are all annoying, and the fact that they are just idiots? Huh, Sonic? It may look like I'm standing up for Amy, but I'm only telling the truth. What you did was wrong!"

Sonic was still standing there. What did he just do?……… Did he shout at one of his friends? He was lost in his anger to even know. 

"Sonic? Hello? Anyone in there?" Tails waved his hand in front of Sonic's dazed eyes, before he snapped out of it. 

" Gwuh…? Ack! Urh…….. I can't. Not now. Tails, let's just calm down now. I have to go somewhere, and find some way of figuring out how to apologize to Amy, because you heard her, she _hates_ me now. Like I still hate the way she always wants to marry me and try to go out on dates with me………"

"Sonic!"

"Okayokayokay! Geeze."

"But, if we don't go after her now, she'll be gone!"

Little did both of them know, some tiny thing carrying what seems to be a lens was hiding near them, watching their every movements.

**Unknown Location inside a heavily armed fortress within a mountainous region.**

"Oh ho. What do we have here? I see poor Amy Rose has finally realized that the dim-witted scumbag hedgehog hates her? Well, she is no matter, or concern for me because there is one less person in my way of world domination. I will succeed this time, and that blue hedgehog will _not_ get in my way _this_ time."

The Doctor laughed evilly, as usual. But he had something up his sleeve he discovered since he released Shadow.

" Nothing will stand in my way, not even that blue hedgehog! Hahahaha!! " The loud laughter of evil rang throughout the fortress' compounds.

This doesn't look very good in the future, as Shadow did detect that something will break the peace soon enough.


	2. Identity?

Disclaimer: Now if I had owned Sonic… don't ya think I'd be rich by now? (In that case, I DON'T OWN IT!)

Yet again, I fix this to remove the ooc humor. I guess I am putting too much of ooc in this, so I'm replacing and fixing all of my chapters except for my most recent one.

                                                            **Broken Hope**

Downtown Los Angeles 

Dashing away at a fast pace, Sonic looked like a bluish blur to any passer-bys. Tails was hovering, and following Sonic, keeping up with him. Soon, sonic stopped for a moment to catch a little breath. He felt so bad now, shouting at Amy, but he had to… She was annoying. Yet tails was right, earlier. He shouldn't be yelling at Amy, or else he'd soon yell at his 'fans'. He guessed being a Hero only attracted a lot of fans, but Amy didn't want that. She said to him that he was funny… and sweet. Taking in a deep breath, he let loose a shout, so about five to six blocks could hear him from that far, even at a longer distance.

"Amy! _Ammmmy!!_ Where'd you go?!"

"Sonic, she's not gonna answer you if you call out her name. She'll just think you're gonna do the same thing and hurt her more."

Sonic gave out a soft sigh. Man, he felt like there was about a ton of guiltiness upon his shoulders, and for that, he acted like he was real slow; something unusual for Sonic to be doing. Well, of course, he's in a slumped mood.

"Well, I can use myself to find her in the air, but that's gonna take awhile and Amy might be gone by then."

"Gone where?" Inquired Sonic.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm sure we'll find her, and you are going to apologize to her."

"Tails, I know. Why do you think I'm not in a really good 'positive' mood now?" He managed to throw a look at Tails, who reminded him repeatedly, as if Sonic were to forget he was going to apologize to Amy.

"Sorry, Sonic. I guess I'm too worried about Amy that I forgot to stop reminding you to apologize to her."

"Don't worry about it. First thing is first; we have to find Amy before she decides to never come back to see me at all." Sonic stood still for a moment, dulling out of his consciousness, and into somewhere else for the few seconds that he could.

/ Personally, I didn't even want her to leave… Amy, if you can hear me, even though you can't, I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to, but you were annoying as hell. You always want me to date you, or worse, marry me! … There I go again. What a 'Hero' I turned out to be. I shout at one of my friends who had helped me before, and I drive her off, maybe for good. But I do not want her to go. Actually… I guess I lost it when she annoyed me this last time… / 

Faint echoes of her last words towards Sonic rang in his head; something he would have never heard from Amy if he hadn't shouted at her.

_"I…… I…… I hate you, Sonic the Hedgehog!!"_

Tails was already busy waving his hand at the idle Sonic's face. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

He wasn't answering, as he still continued to think. Why _did_ he put up with Amy? Why didn't he just _diss_ her before, when she was driving him nuts? Swearing he hadn't a clue, to himself, Sonic snapped out of it before Tails was about to knock on his idling forehead. Sonic reached and stopped tails' hand before he could try.

"Erm… sorry about that. I was thinking…. About where Amy might be."

"Ah, okay. I was wondering why you looked dull."

"I am not _dull_."

"You looked like it."

"Come on, we're wasting time. Tails, go up and find her like you said earlier. I'll just go running around the city to catch her before she can get anywhere."

"Right!" The both of them split up the instant Tails says 'right!'. Sonic then used his speed to drive himself off into the distance, as tails uplifted himself off the ground using his two tails. "I'll have to use the Cyclone if Amy has gone out of reach!" He said this to no one, before taking flight to the skies above the buildings. 

Pacific Ocean 

_Unidentified Object nearing the shoreline the California (Approaching the _**Area**_: San Francisco)_

Something, rather, someone was fast approaching the Bay at a speed almost faster than Sonic's. The radar at the base could not tell what it was, because it wasn't an airplane, or a seaward ship. The object was too small to be anything of that size unless it had to have been some many choices… it could be a Water skier, dolphin, or some small mammal. But clearly it wasn't the first two choices. No dolphin can go that fast, over the water, especially. And there wasn't a boat tugging the suggested water skier. Obviously it had to be something else because the G.U.N. forces were settled in San Francisco after the defeat of the Bio-lizard. They thought they had escaped the madness of the project known as "Shadow"; little they know that the object gliding along the surface at the water upon what seem to be air-hovering shoes, was none other than Shadow himself. His shoes were re-modified to let him glide over water with no problem, as if he were running on solid ground, too. 

GUN Control kept a steady monitor upon the beeping dot on the large-area scanner in the control room.

"Sir! The object is closing in on the bay, and will reach the shore in less than ten minutes or less. What shall we do?"

"What else! Protect the city, and send out the fighter jets, and with beetles mounted with laser-point projectiles to try and detain the enemy object. Move out, people! _MoveitmoveitmoveitMoveIt!!!_" Shouted the leading 'General' of G.U.N. In the lights of his time, he had led the arrests of sonic, and he was determined to capture the blue hedgehog, but he was wrong when sonic, and another mysterious figure saved the world. That other hedgehog-look alike must have been the culprit, because he knew what attacked him before. He had been a commander then…

"Hey! He has the Chaos Emerald! Arrest him!" shouted an officer, who was older than most of the commanders. This officer aimed his blaster at the black, and red hedgehog. Beams fired out, but the black hedgehog managed to evade the shots. Glowering eyes of fierceness reigned in Shadow's eyes. "All of you will pay! For destroying my life, and Maria's!" Shadow was enraged to the point he bent forwards, and leapt at the one who attempted to hit Shadow with a pathetic weapon.

Shadow easily, and stealthily took down the officer, and glared into his eyes as he stood upon the frozen-scared man, boring a hole into his soul, like that of an angered being whose purpose was to kill everything in sight.

"You are lucky. I needn't waste my time with the likes of you. If I ever see you again, you will PERISH beneath my wrath!" Shadow merely presses his foot against the man's face, who was trembling with fear, and agony as Shadow was about to kick-smash his face when he lifted the foot. He sent it down, but the man's face moved away from the foot as it tried to come down upon the face. Although it didn't crush him, the shoe, rather, made a scorched scar with the energy within the shoes burst on.

"Tell your 'leader' that I'll deal with him when I am done handing this Emerald to my **master**."

Turning, Shadow uplifted the Green Chaos Emerald towards the sky, gripping it as the raw power of the emerald was showing before the terrified officer's face. 

**"Chaos.. Control!"**

And that was it… the hedgehog disappeared within a greenish flash, leaving behind a very frozen-with-fear office, spared from destruction Shadow brought to the other unfortunate soldiers.

Shadow was only bluffing.

The General sat back, taking a deep breath after remembering such a moment. A moment like that should have never been remembered, but now he was the leader of the G.U.N forces at his disposal. This couldn't be the same black hedgehog, heading towards the bay, could it? And who was his 'master' from before? He was puzzled by this unknown black entity he had encountered two years ago. Thinking, why hadn't the hedgehog killed him when he had the chance? Was he… holding back? That Shadow couldn't kill, yet he injured dozens of other soldiers, and he only gave him a burn scar to the face… Shaking his head, General D.G. Kelvin pushed those thoughts aside. He had other important things to do other than to relive a memory that only he could relive through his dreams.

The Bay 

The first unit of beetles was commanded, and controlled by three jetfighters within the vicinity. They gave out the orders to seek out and attempt to disable the speeding object, and bring it back to base for examination, and detain it for further information. The frontline of beetle squadrons composed of one invisible hunter beetle, two plain beetles, and eight with laser projectile cannons per squadron, in which that three squadrons of beetles were the first to arrive on time to catch the object a little off-guard. Immediately, the three hunter beetles vanished into thin air with their cloaking devices. The 'object' swiftly noticed the beetles, and then it noticed a bridge to the far right.

Shadow hadn't any doubts that G.U.N would be here, but he believes that they were trying to find a better, suitable place so that nothing would be able to beat them. In the exceptions of those he had seen, and himself. Shadow could easily swat away all these little pests one by one. Or he could repeatedly home attack them all. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen three of them vanish. Not really a big surprise, but those were hunter beetles, under invisible to pop up anywhere and damage him with ramming attacks. Worse were the laser cannon-toting beetles. He severely hated those with a passion. Gliding along the water as if it were normal ground itself, Shadow started to lay out a pattern upon which the beetles were coming towards him, he would have to precisely hit them with his homing attack, one squad at a time.

"So, you want a piece of me? You're going to have to get me!" Shadow shouts towards the beetles, as he does a sharp left, avoiding a volley of fuchsia laser blasts that flew into the water and sizzled it somewhat, towards the bridge connecting to the land. He was going to face off with the beetles on the bridge, as a plan. But he had to be careful for the hunters were probably going to hinder his attack plan. Skating towards the mainland, he soon reached ground shore before avoiding two ramming, laser-less beetles from the first squadron. Those two crash-landed into the ground, and began to emit smoke and fire, and those two were useless now. Turning his head to check on his pursuers, he made his way up a small hill, onto a sudden freeway with random zooming cars coming at him, not on purpose though. Some manage to swerve out of Shadow's way as he almost stood there like a clueless idiot. He wasn't acting like an idiot; Shadow merely stood there like a roadblock, not afraid of these man-made iron machines that run on simple circular shapes called tires, made of rubber, and with a metal framing inside. Soon, he then took off with a walk, then into a full running dash as he swiftly air-bladed over the bridge, the beetles following, with two jets flying overhead, dropping small bombs in Shadow's way.

_"This is Commander Jason Heniker of Jet squadron 'Arrowhead'. We have reports that the beetles have caught up with the object, and it is a black hedgehog with red streaks on the spikes. Sir, this looks like Sonic!"_ Reported in the lead jet.

_/ I knew it. He came back. Maybe he wasn't bluffing that he'd come back… /_

The man was sweating with complete and utter nervousness, and fear. Did Project Shadow truly come back to kill him now?

**A Bus enroute to San Francisco.**

All the people heading towards San Francisco looked towards the back, where Amy sat. She looked so down, as if she was abused or something. Some didn't ask, the others wondered. A little brown haired child ran to the back of the moving transportation vehicle, and stopped near Amy, carrying a plushie. The little girl never someone this sad! "Whatsa matter, lady?" The girl chirped, clinging onto her _blue_ plushie.

Looking up, as if she were coming out of a trance, she looked towards the little girl, and smiled a little bit. "It's nothing you shouldn't know. Besides, where's your mom? I'll take you back to her…" She took notice of the plushie, and made a face, seeing whom it was. 

Sonic.

That jerk! Amy thought she could escape Sonic, but apparently he's become so popular around the world. No wonder. Shaking her head, she let out her hand to the little girl, and the girl grasped it. Walking the child back to her mother, who was one of those who wanted to question Amy's behavior, the mom nodded. "Excuse me, but I saw you back there, Miss…"

"Rose. I'm Amy Rose."

"Oh! Oh my, you are Amy Rose? It's a pleasure to meet you. Why look so down, Ms. Rose?" Apparently you could hear the secretary-tone-of-voice she had.

"I don't want to talk about it. It'd be better if I didn't talk to anyone."

"I see, well, I don't want to bother you, so it was nice meeting you. And thank you for returning my child to me."

"It was nice to meet you too. And you're welcome." Amy retreated back to her spot, with her mallet still on the seat. It was a bit better to be away from Sonic, since he lashed out at her like that for no reason. Well, of course she was annoying, but she loves Sonic… well, _loved_. Shaking her head a bit, she began to drift to sleep, before the radio news in the front kicked off the current song. It was static at first, and then the voice became clearer..

' Newsflash! Reports from San Francisco police say they have witnessed a G.U.N. defensive attack at an unidentified object that had made its way from the Pacific Ocean. We are not sure who or what it is, but we are sure it resembles something that of Sonic the Hedgehog. … More news! The object has now been defined as a blackish hedgehog, yet we cannot confirm if it is Sonic or not because the dead of night time darkness.'

Amy stood up in a quick rush, to hear of this. That couldn't be Sonic. And she was right when the radio told her it was a bla---…Wait one minute… a blackish hedgehog?…

_Shadow???!! But it can't be…_

"Put the pedal to the metal and step on it! I have to get there, and _quick!_" Cried Amy.


	3. Nuisances

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic –singsong voice-.

You people sure want me to update more often. Geeze, I never knew my story be this popular… a bit. Well. I should tell that I'm only available on the computer for Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Rarely Sundays. Thursdays aren't going to be explained.

Broken Hope 

"Whoa, there, missy. I can't just step on the gas, or I'd run out of gas soon enough when we're in San Francisco already." Complained the driver.

"But, it's an emergency! Please, if you don't speed up, who knows what might happen to Shadow!"

Silence drew upon the bus' passengers and driver alike. Did Amy Rose just say 'Shadow'?… She did, indeed. Amy looked around at the people who were staring at her like she was crazy or something because Project Shadow was terminated in outer space versus the bio-lizard. And only Sonic managed to survive. Amy didn't know what else to do, but she practically begged the driver the immediate moment she was stared at, again. The driver sat there thinking, before he saw that they were coming upon a small bus station, and with a small-looking garage.

It gave him an idea since he was last here.

"Well, tell you what. I don't believe you, but you look serious." Mentioned the driver, as the bus slowed down upon the station. Handing her a small key, Amy caught the key, and became clueless.

"Go to the garage, and open the door. You'll find what will get you to San Francisco faster than this old doohickey. And it's yours if you want it."

"Um, okay. Uh… thanks, mister." Amy says as she departs the bus with her mallet, and watches it take a detour route to the city, instead of the normal way… because a few miles, even Amy could see the roadblock created by the police, and some G.U.N. forces. She had to think about this one, as Amy looked to the key. It wasn't old; it looked new, and she wondered why. 

Heading towards the garage, she managed to open the door, pulling up the entire front door, as it slid into its compartment below the roof. There, Amy gasped aloud, because there were only a few people, and they were all inside. She was shocked to see why the man had given her the keys, because in there, on its stand, was a black and red motorbike. The vehicle looked brand new, and it obviously wasn't in use at all because of the small cobwebs on it.. Kinda big for Amy, but still, she could ride it.. If she knew how to, that is. 

"Oh shoot! I don't know how to run one of these things. But I'll give it a test run, then take off…" Sighed Amy, before she looked around, clutching the key within her right hand. On a nearby shelf, there was a black helmet, with bluish-silvery streaks running from the front sides, to the back in lightning bolt patterns. She thought that looked cool, and so she just snagged it off the shelf, and put it on. The visor was clear, and Amy put the visor over her sight, all that could be seen of her head was her eyes, and some of her bangs that were sticking downwards from the helmet squashing them down.

Walking back over to the bike, and looking out into the open, she managed to climb up and on the motorbike, placing herself upon the seat, and looking for the keyhole to place the key into it. She found it, sliding the ket to insert it, and then she twisted the key to start the bike, which alerted the few people inside. One man came out, and became surprised that the garage door was open, and that there was a motor sound coming from the inside. Before Amy knew it, she had gripped the handles, and accidentally pressed on the gas, causing her, and the bike, to rocket outwards, with Amy wildly trying to control it. "Waaah!! How do you handle this thiiiiing!!?" Amy screamed in the distance, but not crashing into anything. She held on tight, mallet hidden away in her .. 'huge' pocket. 

"Um…. Sir, there seems to be another vehicle heading this way, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop." An officer mentioned to a G.U.N. soldier.

"Well, we'll have to stop it, and probably arrest the idiot."

Amy found some way to control it slightly, but not enough as she zoomed into the darkness, one front light the only hope of ever finding her way through the night roads. Blinking beneath the clear visor, she could see the roadblock with orange-and-white diagonal striped carts, and some police cars, and…. Oh shoot! Two beetles!! This wasn't good. Looking around, one beetle was in front of the roadblock, hovering near the ground about half a foot away, and one above the cars just a little off to the left. Thinking, Amy could get through this if she pulled it off, a stunt that she would regret if she messed up. She pushed on the gas further, maximizing out her speed until the bike was tilting upwards, front wheel in the air, aimed at the low-level beetle. The police, and the soldiers began to scramble from their original positions, firing random shots at Amy. She braced herself as the frontal wheel collided with the beetle's flattop. The weight of the bike crushed the thing below, as it fell apart, and gave the bike, and Amy a boost into the air, soaring like a stunt biker. There, she collided with the next beetle, since she was higher than that beetle, and crushed it as well. Flying directly past the roadblock, and nearly bouncing off the seat when she landed, Amy looked back, and sped off, as both beetles exploded. 

"No time for chitchat! I gotta go! See ya!" Amy waved bye-bye to the stunned people.

She was finally on her way to San Francisco without any worries of any type, except how Shadow was alive, and managed to end up in the city she was heading to. And as soon as she found out about the incident recently, too, that was becoming currently passed about the western end of the United States. Soon, she would arrive in the said destination in approximately five minutes now, if she weren't too late.

San Francisco: On a bridge 

Shadow couldn't believe the numerous attempts these pathetic beetles were doing to try and catch him. They were poorly done, and their speed was slow as dang humans. He was already at the base of a bridge cable, and he forced his way up on grinding on his shoes. He leapt up, and landed on the suspension piece that was on the bridge itself. All he could see is that the beetles were trying their hardest to capture Shadow, yet they would never be able to catch him. Tensing himself up, Shadow was able to leap up from the suspension wire atop the bridge, and swiftly curl up into a fast black ball with orangey shades beginning to emit as he flew at the closest laser-toting beetle. Smashing that thing to pieces before it could fire its laser, he went on to the next beetle behind, which stupidly followed the one he smashed. This kept on repeating until he has destroyed eighteen beetles in a row, which reduced the number of beetles by now. In that, he took out three weaponless beetles, and fifteen laser-carrying beetles, all in one homing-attack sequence. One jetfighter, passed by overhead, and almost knocked Shadow off balance with a bomb at him as he managed to take a hold of one of the cables, and slide down it to the main road crossing the bridge.

"Pathetic fools! I haven't got the time for the likes of all of you for attacking me _without_ provoking you!" Shadow shouted at the jets, yet none of them heard Shadow.

He was getting ticked off, wanting to grab the Chaos Emerald by now, use it and clearly make his point across with his ability. But he knew the other six were scattered about the world, and he had no interest in giving up the fight that G.U.N. started with him in the first place. There were the invisible hunter beetles to deal with, but he had not a clue where they were. One weaponless beetle, and nine laser beetles remained, after Shadow had gone a bit destructive for the past few minutes. Folding his arms slowly, he watched as the jets had taken off, yet they weren't about to give up as they left three invisible hunter beetles to try and knock him out, following that the ten remaining _visible_ beetles had retreated with the jets, in trying to trick Shadow they gave up.

Shadow, however, was not very much tricked.

Nor did he like what was going to happen to him now, as a sudden infliction of pain upon his back ensued as a now-visible golden hunter beetle emerged from hiding, thus knocking Shadow to the ground, and skidding quite a ways. The other two beetles were hiding somewhere, getting ready to surprise the black hedgehog, and capture him while he is down. Quickly back flipping up, and onto his feet, the visible beetle went invisible, again, since Shadow was being relentlessly stubborn to stay down. Mind them, which this is no ordinary hedgehog that they were dealing with. Thinking that they became visible when he was down, Shadow quickly fell, again, purposely, closing his eyes, yet peeping on occasion. The other two beetles became visible, and the third was visible, too. They hovered near Shadow, almost going to grab him and take him away, until Shadow pushed himself up and jumped, forming himself into a ball again, and bounce-smash two of the ones that were hiding, eliminating them instantly. The third retreated in invisible mode, but not before faking the retreat, and began to pester Shadow by tackling him down numerous times.

A distant motor sound was coming towards the bridge, and Shadow had his back towards the sound, looking around and more persistently aware of the beetle rather than the motorbike sound in the background. The beetle was right in front of him, and Shadow turned around, thinking it was behind him… Till Shadow saw what was also coming at him from behind.

Not a beetle, but a motorbike and an all-too-familiar rider riding it. The invisible hunter beetle scooted sideways, to get a good lock-on upon tackling Shadow again, until the motorbike sped past Shadow, and putting a wrench in its calculations as the bike actually, and accidentally collides into the beetle while invisible, damaging the cloaking device and the beetle itself, and thus exploding to pieces, while sending the bike that crashed into it, and its driver, away quite a bit before the driver flew off the bike upon impact to the ground, skidding, then rolling to a slow stop in a heap of some scratches, and what sounded like a cracked sound when the cyclist collided with the ground.

Shadow hadn't expected something like this to happen. Merely pure luck happened by the moment, but then again, whoever it was, was unlucky enough to crash into the beetle that was about to attack him. Slowly air-skating to the victim of the explosion that followed the damaged beetle, he looked down upon the body…

_/ This… person looks so familiar. I cannot quite point out who it is yet… wait… /_ He halted his private thought, because the body was moving, the red dress was somewhat torn, and the person managed to sit up, but wince in pain, as Shadow looked on, because the person had its back to him. 

"Who are you?" Shadow asked immediately.

This surprised the person, who turned around, but could not stand for some reason. Slowly, the person tugged off the helmet, and instantly Shadow stepped back once the helmet was placed upon the ground.

_/ Amy…??? /_

"Shadow? Is that you, or am I seeing things?"

"I'm as plain real as you see, Amy."

"Oh my gosh! I don't believe it!! Shadow! How did you….? I thought… you were …dead??"

"I have my ways."

"But why are you causing a ruckus here? Don't you know the police will be here any minute now because of me 'flying' past their roadblock to this city?"

"This isn't your business to know why I'm here."

"Ooh! Why do you always have to be stubborn sometimes??"

"Why do you have to pop up when I least expect it? And why aren't you with your 'boyfriend', Sonic?"

This hurt Amy a bit, but she looked mad when he mentioned Sonic, and Shadow took note of that real quick before he decided not to ask about Sonic again.. Then again, why did Amy look so mad when he mentioned Sonic?

"Don't even say a word about him! I don't even wanna hear his name anymore!" Fussed Amy.

"Perhaps I will leave you be. For now, I must go back. Seems this isn't working out for me to be outside of my place."

"Huh? Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Amy suddenly tried to stand up, but a sickening crack sound happened again, and Amy cried out in pain. She fell down again, and held her left leg. When she crashed into the ground, Amy must have broken her leg in the course of crashing into the beetle to accidentally 'save' Shadow. Looking at her, as she did cry out in pain, hurt memories tried to haunt him, and thus, as he always didn't want to, he would have to take Amy before G.U.N. or the police could detain her for pulling a crazy stunt like that. On the other hand, she broke her leg, and it would have to take a while to heal that. Overhead, sounds of jets, and returning beetles confirmed Shadow needed to retreat this time.

"Hang on," Shadow murmured before he took Amy carefully into his arms, without trying to cause her pain with her leg. How could he escape with Amy in his arms, and G.U.N on his tail? Shadow didn't know, but he had to escape somehow or another. Looking around, he began to run at a decent speed, then his skates kicked in as he air-bladed across the bridge now. The jets flew in overhead, flying past the two hedgehogs. 

One of the jets had seen the act that the pinkish hedgehog had done to destroy the last remaining invisible hunter beetle, by accident.

_"This is commander of "Arrowhead" Squadron. We have a confirmation as to whom the unidentified second stranger is. A pink hedgehog had just collided with the beetle, and destroyed it, and it was probable it was no accident."_ Reported in the leader.

The General couldn't believe this. First Project Shadow, and now a pink hedgehog destroyed the last invisible beetle that was out there. There was more that could be sent, but that would take time as they were both trying to escape.

"Let them go."

_"Sir??"_

"You heard me, I said let them go, commander." The tone of voice was becoming angry, to oppose the questioning one.

_"…Yes, sir. Attention all units, disregard the escaping subjects. Head back to base."_

"Look! They're running away!" Pointed Amy. Shadow took notice of this, and stopped completely. Why had they broken off? _/ No matter, /_ thought Shadow. _/ Probably more cowards joined than brave people…/_

With that said, Shadow resumed taking off, and surprisingly, was able to carry Amy as he bladed across the watery bay. He would only let Amy stay on his island for a while, and then take her back once her leg is healed. Simple and done.

Los Angeles 

Non-stop had the two looked all over the city. Nothing. Nada. They couldn't find Amy, and now Tails looked at Sonic, going to shame him for driving away Amy. He had no right, even if she was annoying. Tails used to be annoying when he tried to imitate Sonic back then.

"Sonic… it's late out, and we have to try tomorrow, this time, we'll use my Cyclone to find her. Let's try to get some sleep now…" Tails yawned, he was tired, and he usually didn't stay up this late, into early morning.

But Sonic disagreed. He had to find Amy. Sonic couldn't shake this feeling off that something was going on without him knowing it. Shaking his head, he just murmurs something.

"Tails, look, I don't want anything happening to Amy, so I'm not going to sleep. I'll be roaming about, and I'll call you back if I find anything." Sonic said, as he hung up the phone to a public phone booth.

Sometimes it isn't easy for him to be a Hero, and yet not try and be angry at people for trying to hover over him so much. Sitting himself on a curb just next to the phone booth, he was looking at an electronics store with one TV In the window. Scenes of some destruction upon a bridge in San Francisco got him curious, as he got up, and walked across the quiet street, to look at the screen. Sounds could be heard from the TV, but he could clearly hear everything going on.

'I'm here live at San Francisco, where the disturbances of one unidentified subject, and the other known as Amy Rose, the friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, have been reported. Due to the increasing securities of the scene, we now know that the unidentified subject appeared to be a black and red hedgehog, but it was not Sonic. Unknown military forces began to fiercely drive off the black hedgehog for no apparent reason. Then Ms. Rose arrived on the scene, crashing into what looked like an invisible robot.'

This was all on footage, as Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground.

'As we continue, they say that in these photos, the black hedgehog carried away Ms. Rose, maybe as a possible hostage. Some say that there is no hostage situation. We will continue to update on this strange incident. This is Cynthia Skiver of CNN news.'

Sonic was just in shock, when he just flew right back to the booth, and speed-dialed tails' home.

"_TAILS!_ I think I've found Amy!! But there is something strange going on. We need to get to San Francisco, _pronto!_"


	4. Silent Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, okay? Is that good 'nough for ya? Oh? A wise guy, huh? Well, put 'em up put 'em up. I am not scared. trust me… not…

This was out of pure boredom, sad to say…

(a/n: Um… just a note, I will have a small surprise…)

Broken Hope 

**Southbound**…

Outrunning Tails by five miles ahead, Sonic was determined to find Amy, and find out who took her, as well, if they haven't escaped already. Keeping a walkie-talkie with him, just in case Tails needed to contact him, he wondered about a few things first.

Those pictures, and the footage he saw, were replaying in his mind like a broken record, showing Amy being carried off by an unknown hedgehog. Who was that hedgehog anyways, and what was this hedgehog doing with her? Was he trying to kidnap her? Vaguely, he'd seen the colors of the one who took Amy…a blackish-like hedgehog. The only blackish hedgehog he knew was Shadow… and he vanished two years ago. There's no way in heck he's alive, he even saw it with his own two eyes that Shadow had fallen into the atmosphere and burned up after losing his power in the use of the Chaos Control.

"I gotta cut back on the snacks if I am thinking that…" Sonic sighed.

_'Tails, how much time do we got till we reach the city?' _Sonic turned on the walkie-talkie and asked Tails.

"Well, Sonic, you'll be there in three minutes, and I'll arrive two minutes after you. That's not a problem. Now, speaking of which, I never asked before. How did you manage to find out where Amy was that fast?" Tails had pondered that; since he was woken up half an hour after Sonic and him had a long talk over the phone, with a frantic voice of Sonic's urging him to get up. Man, was poor Tails tired or what? But hey, Sonic did manage to find out about Amy's whereabouts sooner or later.

'Well, it was after twenty minutes that I talked with you, I noticed this store with a TV. It was showing Amy and another hedgehog taking off with her in arms. There was some smoke and debris everywhere near the bridge, and I want to know what happened to Amy!'

_/ Oh! No wonder Sonic was frantic.. Geeze, news spreads faster than someone can say 'thingamajig' /_ Thought Tails, as he looked ahead, scrunching his face in a worried expression.

The both of them were in for a real surprise once they arrive, and it probably wouldn't be very pretty, either.

Pacific Ocean 

Preoccupied with carrying the armload weight of Amy Rose, whom had fallen asleep after talking non-stop after they left, he wondered about something privately. Shadow found it quite hesitantly annoying, even when she was talking before. Now it was quiet, and he preferred it to be quiet as he traveled over the water, knowing the specific location to where he was located at last time. It was Shadow's own 'home', and he still couldn't believe he had survived the fall to earth after the ARK Incident. Little singe scars were on his quills, but they weren't visible because of the black fur. He felt movement, and heard winces of pain from Amy, because she couldn't move her left leg much, for it being broken.

Slowly, he stopped upon the slightly sandy, and rocky beach to his only place of solitude. Taking his time, he takes steps up the beach, upon the grassy outlines of the forest side of the island. He hadn't known what to think of Amy for now, except that she was in a difficult amount of pain from that ridiculous stunt she pulled off, by accident. Right now, she needed aid, and Shadow had something he kept as he fell to earth. Once he reached a shaded portion underneath a group of trees, he gently set her down to the ground.

Amy stirred a little bit, then she abruptly, from the sharp movement of her leg, the pain seared her entire body, and she lashed out, crying. Shadow was startled all of a sudden, and he kneeled down, reaching within a pocket, gripping a solid object. He didn't bother using the object sooner from before, since he thought it would be a waste of energy. "Amy, calm down, and stay still," murmured Shadow. Amy was able to hear him, so she tried her best to stay still, without acting out from the pain that was literally attacking her since she was trying to move her leg, yet the nerves were damaged, and there was no public hospital for about more than nine hundred miles away. Slowly, Shadow pulled out the object, which was a white Chaos Emerald he kept. "Move you leg out as best you can without flinching. If you can't move it at all, I understand," He was trying to instruct Amy to be calm, and attempt to stretch out her broken leg. She did, but at a slow pace, in which Shadow was being patient for her. Till she stopped moving, which the leg was bent somewhat. He pushed his hand, with the emerald, over her leg. Staring at the jewel, he began to concentrate very clearly, focusing the power of the sole chaos emerald he had in possession. Using that power energy, he began to clear his mind to use it to heal Amy's leg quicker, thus he muttered something, which she couldn't hear clearly at all. 

Amy blinked as the emerald was illuminating a white light, feeling her leg tingle a bit. The pain was decreasing a bit quicker than expected; yet she would flinch anymore when she was moving a little. Shadow stopped her. "Keep still, it's almost finished." Never had he used the Chaos Emerald to do what he was doing to Amy, but he could not forget that he kept a promise to Amy, for no apparent reason, but then again, he also kept it to Maria… in which Amy reminded him of Maria, yet Shadow doesn't understand Amy. Halting the power, once Amy could bend her leg fine without too much difficulty, she was helped up by Shadow, and she looked at him.

"Shadow…. Thanks, I never knew the Chaos emeralds could do that, though!"

"You're welcome. And it's easy, if you can manipulate the power to do what the purpose is…"

Looking around, she wondered where she was, since she hadn't any clue what happened after she fell asleep. Taking a few steps forwards, red boots crushing the soft grass. " Where are we, Shadow?"

"I cannot say where this location is, but it's my 'home'".

Shaking her head some, and shrugging, Amy looked around at the greenery; she was amazed at how Shadow could pick out such a place to even live at. She wished she could live somewhere like this, but only that she could live where there was some people, unlike Shadow, who was alone with plants, animals, and himself.

"…Something that kinda bugs me, Shadow, how did you survive the fall?? Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Eggman thought you were dead… I even thought you were gone…" Shadow looked at Amy, and silently nodded, until she remembered when she noticed his glove ring was missing on one glove, and the other was still there. Sonic gave her the ring because Amy was crying about Shadow one time, and Amy kept it with her inside her pocket. "Oh, before you answer me, here… _Sonic_… recovered that, when he told me he was hanging onto you, trying to save you from falling," Amy mentions as she pulls out the ring, and she hands it to Shadow, who takes it with no emotion. Looking at it, he grips it.

"Thank you for the concern, but I do not want to explain how I managed to evade death."

"Come on, you can tell me, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone else, on a promise that I will never tell anyone else!" Amy offers.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh, darn it, why does almost everyone I know have to be stubborn??"

"Well, would you mind explaining to me of you negative attitude towards me mentioning sonic?"

"Erm… I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, do you see how I feel when I don't want to talk about the subject you brought up?"

Amy bit her lip, and she sighed. Shadow was right about that… he didn't want to talk, and she didn't want to talk about either subject now. Amy walks off in a direction more northerly; Shadow blinks once, before he became clueless at Amy's wandering off. She was liable to get lost, but he knew this forest better than her. 

She wanted to be off on her own for a while, since talking wasn't gonna get her anywhere else. Stepping past bushes, and long grasses, she nearly trips over something, and that something pouncing her leg. She became a bit scared, but heard a small playful growl coming from whatever got her leg. Looking back, she saw a little tiger animal walking off her leg, and to somewhere else. Then a small weight was felt on her head, and it was very warm. Reaching up after she slowly stood up, she could feel wings on the little bird animal that was perched upon her head. Taking it off slowly, it looked like a little firebird, and she giggled. "Aawww! How cute!" The little phoenix chirped, and Amy let it go, watching it fly away. There were other assorted little animals, and she was surprised they didn't bother Shadow at all.

Shadow was in a tree branch, surveying Amy's encounter with the animals of the island. Although he did use the power of the Chaos Emerald he had with him, he did feel that something was wrong, far off. Like he said, pure instinct that something wasn't right… something familiar was about to spring from idle, and it had to do with something… someone, which he had forgotten when he remembered Maria more. Shadow vaguely could remember this one memory of seeing the vague image of another person in his life, besides the professor, and Maria. This was all throwing poor Shadow into deep confusion, because as he crash landed back to earth with the protection of the chaos emerald he had, he merely landed on his head, making a long skid mark into the soil before his Hyper form vanished. That collision accidentally released another faint image of a memory… but he could not recall it when he was awake, strangely… if he tried, it was either a blank, or an entire blur to him.

_/ Maria, I'm confused. Who is the other person that was with the professor?…… /_

**Unknown Location**

Drip… drip… drip… drip… drop… drip… 

Continuous sounds of water droplets clashed unto small puddle pools of water. It was dark, except it really wasn't, because a luminous glow was coming from the very center of the cave-like setting. Why do we bother going here? It can be an obvious tale of unknown stories because of the old G.U.N. logo upon a desk-like corner of the area. In the center area, from before, lies a shiny huge box, with reflecting colors, and a solid, steel-like box in the core of the big 'box'. Many pipe-like connections were directly in the steel container; otherwise we would have seen what was in here.

The formations of pointy-like rocks were hanging from the ceiling, when a sudden shaking of the land above, startled the quiet solitary silence, and one of the sharp rocks cracked, and split from the roof, above the desk, which seem to be controls of some type. The giant shard crashes into the desk control, breaking a few buttons. And as that happens, the old system begins to malfunction, as the damaged circuits cut out, and the entire thing fails. But on the outside, it was an old base, not abandoned, though. The alarms began to fire off, as the bored guards sprang awake.

"What's going on?" Asked the first security guard.

"Don't ask me. Some of our lookouts say that a meteor impacted, and it shook the whole island. Probably a false alarm. Stupid system never really was never reliable since there isn't any concern for what's inside the hidden core." Answered the second.

"Hidden core? Isn't that where the… thing that was labeled 'dangerous, hostile, and extremely wild' from years ago… is in there?"

"Don't know, don't care. Thing's in control, and there isn't any worry. In a few months, they say that the highest official is gonna come and euthenize the thing quickly so it can die."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

What those poor idiots didn't know is that the system failed instantly, and the brilliantly colored outside of the box, which was obviously a force field of some type to keep in this 'dangerous' thing, shut down, and the bars unfolded to spread apart. The steel container came apart; pipe-like things actually arm things to hold down the 'sleeping' subject. Those arms malfunctioned, and let go of the subject, whom had its arms crossed, and was in a standing position. This… thing was a hedgehog, none in doubt, because of the long quills extending from the back, and the head. Yet there was a strange aura around the hedgehog. Definitely the color was almost like Sonic's color, but a way darker bluish hue all around the body. And the dark bluish hue shaded into black at the end of the quills. The ears were black tipped, with one thick horizontal line on each ear diving the black with the blue. There was a tanktop-like shirt over the chest, yet it only had one strap, and the entire single-strap was metal. There were shoes, but they are regular tennis shoes, black and white, to be precise.

Slowly, the figure opens its eyes, eyelashes following each blink.

…Eyelashes? 

"Where am I?… What am I doing here? Where's the Professor? Where's Maria? Where's Shadow?!? I better have an explanation right now before I kick some major butt!…" but… to her avail, no one was around, and she only hear her echoes. Something was up, and she had been freed of her little prison for an accidental reason…

Time to get outta here…

**Pacific Ocean**

Unknown Island 

Shaodw looked alarmed for no reason… the release of this power he felt, it was too vaguely familiar to point out who it was…

Only one name came to mind… as if it appeared out of nowhere in the midst of pure thoughts.

" Blizzard……" 


	5. Sleeplessness and The Hidden Core

Disclaimer: Okay, I've said it many times before, I do not own sonic! Yeesh!

Broken Hope 

"Not to be rude or anything, but what the hey did you just say, Shadow?" Amy wasn't that deaf when she decided to head back when the same little phoenix bird came back to her.

"…Nothing."

Shadow wasn't paying attention for the fact of realizing something indeed; he barely remembered it, but the word…. Actually… name, escaped his lips by a mere fling of his memory. Why did he say it aloud, to where Amy heard it? His past life was a mystery indeed, if it wasn't for the memories of Maria, he would have forgotten the traces of what he was reopened to within the central core of his riddling mind. Very complex, yes.

"Aw come on, I heard something that sounded like a type of weather condition! What was it?"

_/ Ugh… Annoying as ever, still. /_

"… If you must be persistent to know, I said 'Blizzard'. Now are you satisfied?"

"Blizzard? I don't see any snow around here. Or were you saying that in another way? Like a name or something?"

"…Amy, please. Do not pester me with more questions. I am puzzled by this sudden outburst, and I mean to find out. First, you need to go rest. Shouldn't you be tired by now?"

Amy blinks at Shadow. He was always weirdly silent, mean, and so rude, but that's an Ultimate Life Form for you. Amy was just used to talking to so many people, and usually she talked to the people in Station Square before she decided to stay in the United States because of Sonic.

"I'm not tired yet, and my leg's a little sore, though. I'll be a-okay in no time. Oh? Did you see what I found? Isn't this bird cute?" Amy smiled, as she held out the cute little phoenix that had become attached to her. It chirped quickly, and it looked at Shadow quickly with blue eyes. Looking back at it, with no hate towards the simple little creature that was well given with flames, harmless to Amy, obviously. He didn't say a word, but let his eyes look away. Amy tilted her head, letting the little phoenix sit on her head for a while.

"What's wrong, Shadow?"

"...I don't get you."

"Huh? What about me?"

"Why do you always seem to be so, cheerful… when there's barely anything to be cheerful about this isolated island?"

"Because, that's the way I am. I'm sweet, and I'm hardly ever mean!" Amy says with a smile on her face, as she yawned a bit.

"Um…I guess I am getting' tired."

Shadow gave an inquisitive look; before he leapt off the branch he stood upon, watching Amy for the past few moments. His shoes ignite, allowing him to land softly upon the ground. This pink hedgehog was definitely strange, stranger than the _faker_ he really didn't like. Oh well, the idiot must have made Amy angry that she would get mad at times when his name was mentioned. This also caused him to ponder some, since he wanted to actually repay Amy for helping him remember what Maria told him what he really was created for, and the fact that she crashed into that invisible beetle... But how could he repay Amy for real? He hadn't an answer to that, but he would have a chance to repay her as long as she was here. Shadow wouldn't dare go back out into the open now, since G.U.N. had, of course, seen him. His cover was almost blown, but he could have cared less. 

He spots Amy yawning again, carrying the little fiery bird with her on her head. That bird, which was practically only one of three on the island, had grown attached to the girl. Keeping silent, he carefully approaches Amy.

"There's a nearby place you're offered to sleep at, over there," Shadow locates the area with a quick point of an index finger, out a ways, but close to a thicker portion of the forest.

"Thanks, Shadow. C'mon, Maxie, let's go get some sleep." Both the pet, and Amy outstretched, only Amy rubbed her eyes before she walked off into the distance quickly. Soon, in the matter of moments, because she had to be careful of her slightly sore leg, Amy found a nice thick patch of grass beneath a big tree. Apparently Amy noticed it had been laid in before, and she looked back. "Marti, Shadow gave up where he usually sleeps for me? … _If_ this is where he sleeps." The bird peered at the spot, and flew down next to it in a smaller thatch of grass, snuggling into it quickly. Amy sighed a bit, before she set herself down on the thick grass, and slowly closed her eyes until she drifted off to a soft sleep.

Shadow, like the shadows upon the ground, swiftly moved up to the tree, and silently, without waking either occupant, skated vertically up the tree until he did a silent frontal flip, and quietly landed on a thickened branch, just above them. He'd keep watch, just in case, fiery eyes gazing upon the forest, moonlight peeking through the canopy, and unto the floor.

He then, had his quiet time 'alone', thinking about the outburst of that one sole name…

"_Blizzard_… Why do you come to my mind? I… can't seem to, know you…. But…. I know you… yet, I don't…This is going to take some time to think……"

Amy wasn't quite asleep yet, as she sat up slowly. She was hearing Shadow talk to himself, and she became a bit confused. Blizzard was probably another person he had known; yet this person might have died… Like Maria. 

Blinking, she just sat there, until her eyes gave out, and she fell back asleep…

**Unknown Location**

Mid-Morning 

"_Heeeeellllloooooooooo???_ Anyone out there? You can like, let me out now… or do you want me to rot in here like a dead carcass?"

Blizzard the Hedgehog was marching back and forth in front of the large-sealed door. Practically the door was about a foot thick, and she constantly looked around for a way out for the past three hours she was freed by accident. She was getting annoyed by the moments passing by. She began to narrow down the items upon the wall, until she came across a keypad… oooh. Fun… Wiggling fingers upon both hands, she reached up, and began to press random buttons so fast, it was like anyone could hear an 'eeeeeeeee' sound throughout the past five minutes she tried about over ten thousand combinations..

…'_Ding!_'

"Finally…"

The thick door began to slide open, as she steps out, and then another thick door opened on her path out. Just exactly how many doors were there to lock her up? This was just kinda making her feel a bit odd as she traveled past her fifth door already. Now this was boring as ever as she passed her seventh door. Blizzard was about to give up and go back until the tenth and final door opened up to a new room, and a strange wide room than normal, much larger than what she was in before…

And there was a door on the other side, smaller, and simpler looking. Looking' around, she couldn't make out why they had such a big room in front of ten thick doors. Scratching the back of her head, beneath her soft, yet sharp as metal shards-quills, Blizzard needed to get out and go find out where she was since she lost track of time itself under the constraints of that room that trapped her by a bad man from fifty two years ago. With no clue why she was locked up without good reason, she marches out onto the concrete floor, to feel that something wasn't right. 

Sure enough, multiple alarms went off again; soon, the scanners for the internal building were activated.

_'ALERT! ALERT! CORE BASE DAMAGED, LOCKED UNIT HAS FLED AREA, **CODE RED, CODE RED**!'_ Droned a robotic female voice, booming everywhere.

"Oh fiddlesticks. What's this about now?" The only open door across this unreasonably large room was closing and slowly. Blizzard raced for the door in a blur, she somersaulted beneath the closing door. More doors were closing ahead, and she had no time to waste, since this place was trying to re-trap her! Curling up quickly, she charged up a spin dash, to the point she let go, like a rolling blur with a light blue aura following, escaping each closing door until she reached the last one. Getting up, she was breathing a bit hard… oh hell, who wouldn't after not moving for fifty-two years, and probably out of shape by then for a little bit? Blizzard saw an opening, out in the middle of the base, now that she's reached the surface as she walks out into an open area, the afternoon sun beaming down upon her fur and quills, giving them a little luminous shine.

Guards rushed out, and attempted to surround the innocent-looking hedgehog that looked strikingly similar to Sonic in appearance, except for color hues, and the gender. Looking about, Blizzard tilted her head in confusion. The sounds of gun mechanisms clicking, and cocking gave her the signal she was not on friendly turf…

"Why must everyone be so mean to me when I wanted some fresh air? I hate being locked up down there! It's all musty, damp, and dark!" She sniffled. To be honest, she didn't know she was causing havoc, yet she was being her innocent self. Truly she was innocent by all means, only the past G.U.N. commanders couldn't let Project Shadow gain any remembrance of this other hedgehog that was aboard the ARK years ago. "Please, I just wanna go out… I don't want to be stuck here anymore!" But the G.U.N. Guards weren't convinced. They kept their positions, keeping their weapons aimed at the confused young hedgehog.

_KA-BOOM!!!!!!_

The moment the huge explosion caused uproar, Blizzard ducked to her knees. The surrounding force was dumbfounded by the blast, which came towards the armored front of the base.

A sentry came running, alerted and white-faced. Blizzard looked to the poor man, and blinked in wonder.

"I-I-i…. Dr. Eggman has launched an attack at full force upon the base!!!"

"Dr. Eggman?!?!"

"…Who's Eggman?" Blizzard spoke out, before all the guards pointed their rifles back at her. Well, she didn't know that Eggman was actually Professor Gerald Robotnik's grandson, but he sounded evil just by trying to attack this place for no reason…

"He's gained entry, and there's no way of stopping him! Everyone, we gotta bail!" Cried a scared guard. Were these guys chicken shits or what?

"Wait one damn moment! Who's Eggman??? Is he a bad person? Cause I don't like bad people! I'll kick his butt, if you guys lemme go…please?"

Every guard looked straight at the shy-like hedgehog. Now they think she has gone nuts or something, unless… she's like Sonic or something, but there's no way. She's been locked up for over fifty years, and she's never seen, or heard about Sonic the Hedgehog. One Guard stepped up to Blizzard, his face stern. " Are you insane? Eggman has advanced weaponry we don't have. And I'm mighty sure he's after you like he was after the other one two years ago."

Blizzard's eyes lit up, yet they seemed like they were on fire, eager for something they've never seen in such a long while. "I'll fight Eggman! I'll prove my freedom!" She enthusiastically cried. "Open that door, I'll kick his behind like there's no tomorrow!"

Definitely almost like Sonic.

Everyone was stunned at this hedgehog's bravery to take on the Doctor. Slowly, the sound of pounding noises, and more explosions were heard on the main gates. Blizzard cried out. "Go! Run, I don't want any of you to get hurt!" They couldn't believe that such a little female hedgehog would attempt to save their lives. Maybe it was a mistake to lock her up in the first place, or was it? But, they escaped through automatic doors, shielding them shut with metal panels. The front base gate burst down, to reveal an EggWalker coming in.

Of course it was the sturdy round Eggman at its pilot seat.


	6. Fighting Plus An Aftermath

Disclaimer: I will never own Sonic…  ._.

I hate this stupid site…

Alright, fanfiction is ticking me off, indefinitely…

Broken Hope

"Oh ho!… **Sonic?!?!?** Wait! You're not Sonic! You must be the other Hedgehog that was supposedly rumored to be hidden here, so I could forcibly steal you, but you made my work so much easier and I will make you an offer you must not refuse! But how did you manage to escape?" Questioned the Doctor to Blizzard.

"That's none of your business! You attacked this place so you could steal me, is that it?! I'ma kick your butt all the way to the sky if I have to! And I'm not takin' any offers from you, you… you bad man!" Shouted Blizzard, as she pointed an accusing finger at him, adding a glare to the mix.

"Hmm, not like Shadow, yet more like the lines of Sonic. Are you _sure_ you're not Sonic?"

"Why are you calling me 'Sonic'? I'm not this Sonic character! I'm Blizzard the Hedgehog! And I'll show you why I am called Blizzard, you fathead!"

"Very well, weakling. Come and have at me, if you dare! But first, there's a pest in here, a G.U.N. pest," Mentioned Eggman. The walker turned, and randomly shot at a Solder hiding behind a black metal crate, which seemed to be holding its own for a while until there were too many dents, and it was being shoved back every time it was hit directly with a Vulcan fire. The panicked soldier was pushing the box back, but he was near the wall, and the crate was about to break, and The Doctor would be open to fire upon the defenseless soldier.

Blizzard was downright angry now. Eggman was just mocking her, making her almost feel worthless, **and** he was attacking someone that didn't do anything to him, but the worthlessness was stomped upon when Blizzard took off at full speed towards Eggman's eggwalker, in an attempt to stop him from harming the human. Her speed allowed her to be able to get into Eggman's face in no time at all before his eggwalker tried to back away some before firing it's cannon at Blizzard's body after he took notice of her anger. Somersaulting over Dr. Eggman in a quick blast of a second, she touched the ground before he even had the chance to turn his machine around. Once more, she leapt at the Walker, and instead of jumping over it; she jumped straight at it, before she instantly launched herself at his vehicle in a homing-assault. Repeatedly she kept banging at his eggmachine, making numerous dents into the armor. All Dr. Eggman could do was back away, as each time he tried to fire at her, she only barreled to the sides, and assaulted him repeatedly, non-stop.

Amazing that he had never seen so much **_bite_** in a little hedgehog like this one. He did, however, manage to study files when he was aboard the ARK years ago… in those very files, Eggman not only found out the existence of another genetically-created hedgehog, but this one was far more special compared to Shadow.., something more than just a mere look alike of Sonic.. She seemed to be a bit aggressive and more like Sonic, yet this was different than Sonic in gender, and color. 

The EggWalker couldn't stand anymore of the stress it was taking because of the pounding it was receiving from Blizzard's continuous attacking-spree. "Fine, I'll show you the full power of my machine! Take this!" A sudden halt in the movement of the machine caused Blizzard to stop as well. She landed a bit of a distance away from the vehicle, but she didn't like it by the way his tone of voice sounded. She inched away a little bit, before the bright glow of the center front became obvious she had to run, but she looked behind her. Her fears were being hard to swallow now, since there was an innocent human, the same one she saved before, behind the damaged crate. But Eggman was about to fire off his powerful laser cannon at Blizzard, and if she dodged, that would mean the end of that person's life behind her…

…No… She wouldn't allow it. The aura began to shimmer around the hedgehog's outline, at first like a simple outline glow, until it began to wave like ripples upon water when disturbed by an object thrown into it. Blizzard was merely tapping into something she had never known her whole life, even though she hasn't known she had done so, let alone that the one who only knew she had that much power within to consistently never quit is still alive… Her gleaming sapphire eyes glinted, as the cannon was almost at full charge. Blizzard extended her arms, and her white-gloved palms were out flat, towards the Eggwalker's front, directly in the path of the laser once it is fired. Thinly, the air in front of her began to quiver a little bit, as the amazed guard looks to Blizzard with bewilderment after peeking out from behind the bench. What was she doing? Her vocal cords sounded off, once she began to kneel on one leg to get a firm grip upon the ground.

**"Chaos LightShield!"**

Everyone above the area, looking onwards at the scene was starting to wonder if Blizzard meant to save them… They would be convinced a little if she was able to save their comrade…

"Hahah! You think that's gonna stop me? Pathetic hedgehog! I gave you a chance, now you'll suffer by having me extinguish your little life!" Roared Eggman, as the laser cannon fired upon the press of a button within the controls. Brightly, and quickly, the giant beam of brilliant light streamed forth towards the kneeling Blizzard. What Eggman didn't realize, is that he was underestimating her power, and by far, that shield's power further exceeded the attack force of the laser's power. It merely collided with the generated shield, pushing her back a bit, but she held strong, as the laser faded away, after using up such a charged amount to fully try and annihilate the hedgehog. The Eggwalker stumbled back a bit, saying it is low on power. Growling with anger, Eggman turned, and fled, shaking a fist in the air, as the legs collapsed in and the 'egg' flew on its own, to the sky.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Blizzard! And when you seen me the next time, you will be under my control!"

The shield shimmered into nothing, as Blizzard fell to her other knee in exhaustion. That pretty much took up her free energy, but she'll be okay for now. Many guards came down; even the one that was hiding came out. They couldn't believe their eyes that she risked her life to fend off Eggman, even when he tried to take her and she refused to go with him. Many looked at one another, until the Colonel of the base arrived, out of breath, and almost armed to the teeth, had raced down the island's mountain after hearing reports of Eggman attacking his base.

" What the… holy heck! Where the sham's hill is Eggman at? … And …" The Colonel noticed a bluish hedgehog, but it wasn't sonic…and being sixty eight years of age, he was riled when he recognized her. _"THE HEY!_ What is the meaning of this?!?! That _'thing'_ is loose, and none of you idiots aren't doing a thing to capture it!" None of the people moved, because the Colonel missed everything that happened…

"Wait…" Blizzard spoke up in a kind tone. "I saved them from Eggman, mister… and why are you calling me a 'thing', for? What did I do to be called that?" She added

"Darn tootin' idiot! I was eighteen when I saw you being locked up, and the news told me you were one of two man-made monstrosities up in that there dingymahoo-spaceship called ARK!"

"But… I'm not a _monstrosity_…" She disliked being called names, and she began to sniffle. "Please don't call me that, I don't like bad names…"

The Colonel looked at Blizzard with disgust. The one guard came up to Blizzard, and bent down on one knee, placing a hand upon the blinking young girl. "Get back from that thar thing, soldier!" The man simply ignored the Colonel.

"Colonel, ease down. This little girl saved everyone in the base's lives from Eggman. She deserves to be freed; she's proven she is good, and not what you call a _thing_, or a _monster_. Obviously the news _overrated_ the word **'monster'** back then."

"Why you little disobedient piece of manure! I ought to string you up, and skin you alive!"

"Step down, Colonel Firethorn. I know you may have a decent temper that goes way out of usual boundaries, but don't overdo it. I saw the whole thing with my eyes, and it's an order that you release her. I may have learned a few things about G.U.N. back in training sessions, but you are the saddest moron I have ever known. Shape up with the temper, or ship out," Commented the second-in-command, Lieutenant General Riley S. Tomilson. Blizzard looked over to the approaching Lieutenant General, who had arrived by a hover copter half an hour ago after the silent alarm went out across to the main base, and just merely turned to face him; scared something might happen to herself.

"I may want to know your name, since you've saved our men here, even though you are _related_ to Project Shadow. But in terms, how did you escape by any chance? You were sealed away… I was going to have to put you down sooner than expected, but I witnessed everything; your argument with Eggman, the fight, and you even risked your life for one anonymous human you never even have known at all." 

Blizzard looked down, and someone could tell she was blushing from the comment of saving someone's life. "…I dunno. I saw this large sharp rock stickin' outta the desk looking thingy. Looks like it broke the desk! Oh ya, my name is Blizzard, Blizzard the Hedgehog! And how do you know of Shadow? Where is Shadow at?"

Riley made a grim face, only for a moment. "Shadow… he was last seen in outer space two years ago, according to reports given on account of satellites. Everyone on earth saw Sonic the Hedgehog, and Project Shadow, use a warping technique to stop the falling ARK Colony. In the end, it saved over a billion lives, and saved the planet itself. The ARK was safely transported to another spot… but, Shadow, had fallen under the circumstances that he lost power, and fell into the atmosphere, thus Sonic told us that he burned up… thus he may be dead. We are not certain…"

Blizzard stood there, listening to every word she was told. Shadow saved this planet? And he died??? That can't be true!

Riley looked at the less cheery hedgehog, but he did mention that everyone wasn't certain that Shadow might be dead.

"Tell you what, I bet you might want help from some other people."

"Blizzard looked up. "Like who?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, and Miles 'Tails' Prower. They're renowned heroes who've battled against Doctor Robotnik many times. I'm sure they will be able to help you. But first I must get approval from the General… 'Mr. Head honcho'." The Lieutenant only joked.

"Really? … wait… bad mister Eggman called me sonic. Why'd he say that?"

"Well, you look like Sonic, in style of the quills and the height."

"Can I leave now? I didn't like it down there."

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but you have to wait a while."

"Oh… okay… but hey, wait a minute…. What am I going to do now? I'll be bored!" Blizzard decided to show an ominous glare towards the Lieutenant General, who in turn, sweatdropped.

~*~

Thanks to those who review, especially **aliceamyrose**. Thanks for reviewing my fic, even though it's still trying to get to a good part. Thanks to all, again, and by the way… This fic is not Anti-Amy. It was an idea in the beginning to make Sonic shout at Amy, so it's not Anti-Amy.


	7. Her Feelings? Confrontations

Disclaimer: Sonic is something I will never own.  
  
Okay. Peeps, I'll tell ya something now. My computer has been acting really funny for the past few days now. I think I better lay off until my mother finds out what the problem is. For now, enjoy what I put up. Hopefully not for the last time.  
  
  
  
**Broken Hope**  
  
  
  
_[Unidentified Location]_   
  
Pleasantly releasing a yawn, after being poked so much by too many blades of grass by the gentle wind, Amy wakes up, having found out real quick she overslept. Maybe she stayed up watching Shadow. and worried about him that much, too. Surprisingly, she found a little pile of fruits next to her, and Marti was away on one fruit, pecking at a kiwi.  
  
_/ Shadow? Did he.? /_ Amy began to think, but she put it off with a shake of her head.  
  
She picked out a juicy red apple, and she carefully took a bite out of it, and found it to be delicious. 'Mmm, wow, this is good," Amy smiled as she whisper-talked to herself.  
  
"I see you're finally awake."  
  
Shadow's voice scared her to the point she coughed on the piece she bit off, and Amy regained her breathing composition. Looking behind herself, she saw Shadow standing a few feet away from her resting spot. Blinking, Shadow nearly scared Amy out of her pink quills.  
  
"Hey!" She managed to say after she swallowed the piece. "You scared me! I could have choked to death."  
  
Shadow looked at her oddly with his best confuse-stare. Hmph. She was odd enough, but she reminded him so much of his only friend from fifty years ago. If anything were to happen to Amy, he didn't know what he would do, yet this strange feeling was trying to get the best of him by letting himself look at her in something more than just a stare. This was confusing Shadow more by the moment, every time he got that odd feeling. What was it? He couldn't quite point it out by himself, of what it was, but in the time that passes by, he will find out.  
  
His eerie staring just made her silent as he could be. What a weird hedgehog! Tearing her eyes off of his stare, she just started mentally slapping herself repeatedly. Amy should be glad he didn't leave her behind for G.U.N. to take her and detain her. Holding the bitten apple in her hands still, she looked to Shadow, who still had a locked-on look upon her. This was nerving her down a bit, but she managed to speak out without her curiosity getting the better of her. "Thank you, Shadow," She motioned towards the food, and he merely looked away.  
  
_/ What is his problem? I mean, I thank him, and all he does is turn away! Ooh! Why do boys always have to be like this? /_ Amy whined after Shadow slowly walked away, for more moments of solitude....  
  
Better yet, she got up slowly, weary of her leg, and walked in the opposite direction of Shadow's. The little firebird hopped up, leaving an unfinished kiwi behind, and Amy welcomed her little pet's company. Soon, she found herself somewhere else, after she wanders off into a forest, in which she knows nothing about. Looking to her companion, she sighs. "I wish you could speak English, but I always wanted to talk to someone," Amy looked down a little bit, but Marti chirped.  
  
"Maybe it is good you don't tell other people, but I need to talk to someone about Sonic, and you're the only one I can really talk to."  
  
Amy began out, as she took in a deep breath. "I hate Sonic, I really do. For the way he treated me. I'm not someone to yell at; He didn't have to say any mean things from before just to get me to go away. I guess it was the last straw I pulled, and he got so angry at me, he just blurted out he never even loved me," Amy was on the verge of tears. Anyone, even Maxie, could tell she was broken-hearted.  
  
**  
  
_/ Is this.... why? I must know more, but I feel I may be intruding upon something I am not supposed to know, yet. /_ Someone was following Amy, and she didn't know about it.  
  
**  
  
"I don't even want to see his face anymore! Why didn't he see me because I like his personality; because he was an adventurer, and a funny guy with witty-like comments, and always stopped Eggman's plans? Ooh, I don't understand him. Then there's Shadow. In the beginning, I actually mistook him for Sonic when I hugged him. Boy, was that a surprise I was never gonna forget. .Then there was aboard the ARK. When I found him in that lab, staring out at space, or the earth, I . guess I was shy at first because he was alone in there, but the colony was heading towards the Earth, and I didn't bother with my other feelings. just the feelings of needing to help people. Something I spoke to Shadow about. I was confused when I saw he shed a tear. and something about a promise to a girl named Maria, and me. I don't get it why he would save me when I smashed into the invisible beetle thingy by accident and broke my leg in the process? Do you think he.," .  
  
_/ No... Amy, you're either imagining it, or losing it! /_  
  
She continued, ignoring the last sentence on purpose. "Marti, you think you understand what I'm going through? Or am I just being someone that goes crazy all the time?"  
  
Marti was only chirping brightly, it didn't know what Amy was exactly saying, but some of it made sense, like it understood.  
  
"I knew you'd understand. Would Shadow? I mean... If I told him I... um...," Amy lost her wording, because she couldn't say it. Something told her not to say it, and just leave it be.  
  
**  
  
_/ Told me what? /_ That same figure was in the shadows, watching Amy undercover. He didn't mean to, but there was something up with her. Now he understood many reasons for Amy's behaviors. One, obviously Sonic had outright shooed her away with words that would particularly hurt someone. Two, she was talking about him. Why would she be talking about him? And what was this? Once, she completely left a sentence unfinished, and she left another sentence incomplete. Is there something wrong with her?  
  
"I know I'm being completely out-of-bounds with listening to her, yet Amy just confuses me. What is she trying to say?" He says to no one as Shadow slinks off into the darker parts of the forest, leaving Amy behind with her little friend.  
  
He had a lot to think about, since Amy was acting weird for some time now. Is it because of him?...  
  
  
_  
[N. American Airspace over SF.]_   
  
"Yeeeeeaaaahhh!!!!" Shouted an unlikely familiar voice, but it wasn't who someone would think. Having thrown her arms and fists in the air, she 'hangs ten' while a military jet swiftly cuts through the skies, on enroute to the San Francisco Airbase in California.. Most likely, Blizzard had not wanted to wait any further, so she just walked out after an hour of waiting. Being an impatient type, she had taken on her own time to hitchhike on a taking-off jet without anyone noticing at the G.U.N. Air Base that was near the fortress she used to be concealed at.  
  
"Alright!" She cried out constantly as the jet was passing over the ocean, faster than anything she had been on. Literally she hitched a ride on the top of the jet, and held on, yet she couldn't help but stay on the outer most top, and act like she was air surfing, which she had commonly done before, aboard the ARK... unlike 'someone' else who had preferred to be a downhill drag fifty years ago. The fast-paced jet allowed Blizzard to experience her new-found freedom over the pacific ocean, and heading to the United States to seek out this 'Sonic' dude she was called as before. Even that Riley person mentioned help from Sonic.  
  
Soon the coastline of California was appearing in the horizon, and she could see it because of the altitude the jet was at. Just a little more closely, until the outskirts of San Francisco could be seen. Time to depart this flying plane, and head off into the city to locate the blue hedgehog she was referred to, and was told about, again. Rolling her eyes, she considered the height, and the approximate distance, but yet she was willing to take a few breaks of bones for something this too-awesome-to- miss-skydiving opportunity....  
  
Instantly she let go of the jet, whose pilot was surprised that he had a hitchhiker aboard this whole time. As she rocketed herself off, into the air, and almost diving towards the city, she could get a breath-taking view of the City. It was a bit bigger than she imagined, but as she fell, not on purpose, Blizzard was doing some mid-aerial tricks to really stretch out. All she had to do is land, but then again....... all of a sudden......  
  
_WHAM!!_  
  
"Oww! Geeze! _HEY!_" Cried an orangey-fox in a little boy's voice, on which she landed on a blue and orange plane in the middle of the air, too. Rotten luck, as the fox boy looked at her with some surprise.  
  
"Sonic? I thought you were down there??...."  
  
"Sonic? I'm no---," Something cut Blizzard off.  
  
"Tails, something the matter?? I heard you call my name, and I am down here! What's going on up there?" Came another voice, although this was beginning to confuse Blizzard.  
  
"Uh, Sonic, you're not gonna believe me but this 'other' blue hedgehog I don't even know just came from the sky and landed on my back passenger seat...."  
  
"What?! What 'other' blue hedgehog are we talking about? There isn't any other blue hedgehog but me!"  
  
"Well, not this time... Meet me down near the bridge, and I'll probably show you." Tails cut off the radio once he got confirmation from Sonic. Looking back to his dazed 'passenger', he shook his head. "I dunno who you are, but you sure gotta lot of explaining to do, seeing as you do look like Sonic!"  
  
"Gee, gosh. Everyone today has been referring to me as 'Sonic'. Isn't that just dandy?" Blizzard sarcastically commented.  
  
_/ She sure has that kind of tone Sonic has! /_  
  
Soon, the cyclone landed, but not before Sonic came face to face with Tails. He marched up to the Cyclone, and he, without knowing it wasn't a boy, instantly yanked the passenger out, and stood Blizzard on her feet. Sonic looked eye-to-eye with this hedgehog, which looked exactly like him, and started to point accusingly. " Alright you, who are you? Why in the heck do you look like me? Do you know how annoyed I get when someone impersonates me? Shadow impersonated me the last time, and got me into trouble with the military! I don't need any more trouble, so get rid of that ridiculous disguise, and show me who you ar---," With that, Sonic found himself upon the ground, with a sore cheek, too.  
  
"**Yeow!**"  
  
"Do you know how fed up I am with you talkin' to me like that? And treating me that way, like I offended you or something?" Blizzard was really angry, and REALLY angry to boot with that.  
  
Sonic face-faulted; to now know the knowledge that this hedgehog was a girl... Kuso.... "Ack! I'm sorry!! I didn't know you were a girl, so sue me!"  
  
"Well, look before you get mad and stuff! I dinnit do anything to yas, cause I was uh…. _born_ this way! So nyah!" Blizzard stuck out her tongue, to ridicule Sonic.  
  
Tails looked at the two, and shook his head. Coughing a bit, he introduces himself.  
  
"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me 'Tails'."  
  
Sonic stands up, dusting himself off. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
"Well, My name's Blizzard the Hedgehog. And I heard you said 'Shadow' impersonated you before. I got told he's dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Huh? How did you know about Shadow? Well, basically, yeah, I think he is dead. But I'm here to find out why Amy is missing. I gotta find her and apologize to her quick before she decides to never forgive me..."  
  
"You were with Shadow versus the Finalhazard... in space."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
Blizzard shrugs, and looks innocently away, as if nothing happened.

  
This was gonna be a long day ahead...


	8. Blizzard? Amy's Tiny Dilemma

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Sonic. O. K. A. Y?

Kita: -_- this is pretty sad, me, having to resort to .doc files to upload my chapters before. .doc sucks, totally. Big time. Honestly, I mean, it isn't as good as .html files, where you can actually have italics, bold fonts, etc. x.x; Because my computer stinks, and it's gonna see a specialist real soon here so my mom can figure out the problem without my evil step-father blowing his lid. -.- He thinks I get on here to go to Chatrooms, when I really have two e-mail accounts, and my fanfiction.net account to keep up on. My stepfather is so lame, he just can't even kick a can right. (In my opinion.) Now, I will have to update next week, just sit tight, and wait a while. In the meanwhile, enjoy this chapter brought to you by me. ^_^

Broken Hope

"So, Blizzard, where did you come from?" Tails asked, with a bunch of questions on mind, but he'd only let a few pass by often. He didn't want to bother her with so many questions.

"Um, well. If I tell ya, you wouldn't try n' lock me up, would ya?"

"Huh?" Both said in unison.

"Aw, these bad people came aboard the Colony and they…………"

Blizzard couldn't shake something that was bothering her. A sight that always was branded to her memories, just like it was branded to Shadow's. The day they came. Fifty years ago………

"Stop them! They're trying to escape!" Cried a male voice in the background, the alarms buzzing off. Blizzard could hear them faintly, as she was trying to find a place to hide, in the same room whereas Maria and Shadow were trapped in. The shutter doors opened to reveal a stammering Maria, after hearing gunshots down the hallways' corridor. Shadow was trying to aid her, but Maria insisted that she could do it herself… after she locked the shutter door controls.

"Maria! Shadow!" Blizzard, being scared of these bad people that drove her to the same place they would attempt to hide. Blizzard came running, to Maria first. Shadow came to the both of them, Blizzard literally crying, and shaking. Surely there was some way all three could escape, but then Shadow was standing on a platform, and Maria got up. Blizzard watched clueless at Maria, then to Shadow. Why was she heading over to a control desk? Blizzard stood there, then she merely caught Maria after she fell, letting Maria use her as a support.

"Maria, I'm scared… why are they doing this??" Sniffed Blizzard.

"Don't worry, everything will… be fine… I promise, Blizzard… and Shadow," Maria reached over to a button, and pressed it softly, soon, Shadow was alarmed, and so was Blizzard. Shadow pounded the glass to the capsule, but it wasn't of any use as the capsule shot down, not before Maria said kind words, words that changed Shadow's ways after exactly remembering what she had said.

"Shadow!!! Maria, what did you do?!"

"I had to keep him safe…" Maria couldn't sustain her breath for very long. She needed medical attention right away or else she would never make it. Blizzard came to her side, again, and held her up.

"Please, don't die," Bliz noticed the gunshot wound in Maria's chest. "What am I gonna do if the bad people take me away? What if they do bad things to me? I want to get outta here!" Blizzard was sobbing, until the shutter doors were nearly busted down. Scared, yet fearful of her and Shadow's only friend's safety, Blizzard let Maria lay against the wall. "I'ma kick their butts. I'ma not gonna go down withoutta fight!"

"Blizzard, no. I don't like fighting. I don't want to see you slain by those awful people. They have just misunderstood everything about you, and Shadow. Please…" Maria's dying breath gave Bliz something to remember forever… Maria was about speak some more, until… everything whited out…

"And you say _I'm_ dull, Tails," Mumbled Sonic.

She hadn't been paying attention, nor did she notice the impatience of Sonic, tapping his foot like she was wasting their time trying to look for this _Amy_ Sonic mentioned about. After the whole thing whited out before her eyes, Blizzard blinked once, and shook her head, her quills literally bristling a little. Both Sonic and Tails caught her staring off into space moment. What was up with her? And colony? Blizzard couldn't be talking about the Space Colony ARK, could she?

"Uh, where exactly was this colony at?"

"I'm sorry… it was in outer space."

"OUTER SPACE?!" Shouted Sonic. 

Tails flinched, covering his ears, while Blizzard ringed out her ears from his loud voice. " OW! My ears! Watch your volume of voice, megaphone!" Shot Blizzard.

"Megaphone? Hah, I bet you're some type of clone of Shadow or me!"

"Clone? Whaddya mean 'clone'??? I'm not his or your clone!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!!!"

"NOT!!!!!!!"

_"STOP!"_ Tails intervened the squabbling blue hedgehogs. Both of them looked at Tails, and then Blizzard looked away, offended at Sonic. Sonic merely grumbled about Blizzard's attitude, even though it does remind him of himself… a little.

"Sheesh," Sonic receiving a skeptical glare from Tails. "Sorry, Blizzard." Why does he even have to put up with this? It was a constant tug-o-war between walking away and forgetting about Amy and this other blue hedgehog, and the other end of finding and apologizing to Amy, and probably making friends with this hedgehog. Still, he hadn't the brightest idea who she really was, but then again, why bother trying to find out when she's probably gonna have something to throw back at him every time he makes a comment?

"Apology accepted… even though you were a lot nicer to argue with than that fat bad man that tried to take me hours ago."

"Fat bad man?…"

"I dunno, he called himself Dr. Robottynickerbocker…whatever… Eggdude…ah I don't know…"

"…Eggman," They both sweatdropped. Who could have known he would have tried to steal her if she was a connection to the ARK, too? Psht, he'd do anything to take over the world, well, maybe except selling his soul or something or negotiating with aliens. Maybe she was something in connection to Shadow as well? Could Blizzard use the Chaos Control? They weren't even sure.

"Yeah, that's his name. I done kicked his hiney tincan-walker thingy outta the place I was locked up in for… I dunno, how long has it been?"

"Fifty-two years, Blizzard." Mentioned Sonic.

"…. Oh yeah, fi---… Fifty-two?!?!? I've been locked away for that long?"

"I guess."

"Wow, I musta been sleeping for a while…"

"What did Egghead want with you?"

"I don't know, said he was either gonna make me an offer, or he steal me anyway if I said no, so I kicked his butt."

"You kicked his butt? Whoa, I guess you've got guts to do that," Smirked Sonic. Maybe Blizzard wasn't that bad at all. Sure, she has an attitude from who-knows-where, but she has got to be cool if she could kick Egghead's walker, and his butt! all the point that she might be something special, or whatnot. 'Course, she did look like him, and chances betting, Eggman thought she looked like himself. Heh, he would have wanted to see that, and kick him to the half, intact moon and back. 

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but Sonic, Blizzard, we still have to find Amy……" Tails was getting a little impatient, as he was already in his Cyclone, getting ready to take off again. Sonic and Blizzard looked at eachother.

"I bet you can't run as fast as me," Sonic says in his usual glorified-I-can-run-faster-than-anyone-else tone of voice.

"Wanna bet?" Blizzard managed to sling back.

"You're on!"

Unknown Location 

**Time of Day**_: Late afternoon_

Amy simply sat there, on a fallen tree log. She was bored as heck, and who knows what would happen for her. She had that little talk with her pet earlier, and guessed that Marti kind of understood, even though it was just a bird. For once in a while, Amy felt a bit lonely. The object she's always chased ever since she was saved by Sonic, who was the object, she could never even catch. What made her think she could catch Sonic? Even her constant begging didn't work, and still Sonic denied her. Maybe Sonic wasn't really meant for Amy at all… Just as a supporting, and helping friend. Amy sharply looked away at the little rainwater pond that was in front of her. Drops were pouring into the puddle, despite the lack of rain. But then if there was no rain, where were the droplets of water coming from? 

Sniffling, and pouting, almost to the point of crying again, Amy was attempting to hold it back, even though she never wanted to cry about Sonic's latest outlash towards her. He was so mean, instead of calmly telling her the usual 'No' answer.

Being too late, she let out her sadness through crying aloud, where no one, not even Shadow or Marti, could hear her. She let it all out, tears streaking down her cheeks, and leaving to fall to the ground floor. Not only did she do that, but also she got up, and sat on the wet ground instead, putting her head against the log she sat on. It wasn't a rotten log; it just was there for a while, covered in some fallen leaves. Her heart was in pieces upon the floor, and there wasn't anyone there to put them back together into a whole.

"Amy... I heard you…"

That voice again, Shadow's. Immediately she wiped away her eyes, poorly attempting to dry them because Amy didn't want Shadow to see she was in tears, and pretty much crying because of Sonic. Slowly, through the brush of the thick forestry, Shadow pushed his way past the bushes, having come because of the persistent noise of disturbance. He could hear that well? Amy looked away, hiding her face away from Shadow's gaze.

Blinking once, Shadow noticed he was going to have a little hard time getting her to talk, or something she would like to do without having to force her to talk. Evil was never his ways again. Gently, he approached the weeping pink hedgehog. Extending out his right-gloved hand, he lifted her left hand away from her face. Yet again his emotions were perplexing him to the point where he must at least calm her down. Shadow takes his left hand, and covers her hand. 

She freezes, and Amy tries not to let herself blush. Why is Shadow holding her hand?…


	9. Experiencing A Wrath Of Nature

Disclaimer: … O.o I don't own Sonic. Sega does. ;;;

Kita: Alright, the mouse is the source of the problem; not the computer! Anyways, back to my little story. Glad to see people are still reviewing ^_^! Maybe I shall write another StH fic, but unfortunately, in a late response to Queenmecha, I have seen SatAM(sp?), but I saw that years ago, and I barely remember anything about it. The only thing I have to rely on is my SA2 game. And I particularly love it to death. But now, here's my new chapter, hoping that I can extend it to a certain amount of chapters, to not make it boring, yet make it fun to read at the same time without the boring droning of some reeeeeeeeeally long detailed descriptions. (Although, I love describing things if possible.) Enjoy to those who read this!

Broken Hope

"Is there a problem, in which you might want to speak of? If you must know, I overheard you a while ago. I may want to know the entire story…" Shadow waited for a reaction, whether it be leaning towards the sad end, or the angry end, either way he might get a little harsh look from Amy, but letting his ruby-red eyes look at her, frozen as he held her hand, he became perplexed at this… unknown response?

Amy suddenly felt in a state of in the likeness of a drug withdrawal, mentally. She pulled her hand away from Shadow's soft grip, weariness and despair in the highlights of her emerald-green eyes. Pushing herself up in a quick jerk, her leg prevented her from running at full speed, but indeed she took off, leaving behind a surely-confused, yet determined Shadow. The red, and white-lined boots thudded the rain-soaked forest floor, hopelessly going nowhere, having no sense of direction at all. She wept as she ran, her heart being mere shards upon the inside of her soul, glistening like pieces of glass shrapnel. She couldn't believe Shadow followed her, and heard her that whole time. Invasion of privacy is more like what Shadow had done. What the hell was he doing? Attempting to stomp on her remaining intact pieces of her big heart to mere glittering dust? Jerking, as the sudden surprise of her right foot hitting a stone imbedded in the soil, she fell face-first, landing into a muddy puddle. The brown filth splattered everywhere, including on her hair, face, clothing, and shoes.

He stood up, and took off after her, although she didn't take off too far, before he heard the sudden sound of her weeping, then a later, far off sound with a splash-like effect. This alarmed Shadow a little bit, as he air-bladed past many tall grasses, pushing through to make his way towards the one spot where Amy was on her knees, in the mud, crying again.

"Amy… I…" Shadow stuttered with his words; summing up an apology was difficult, yet it wasn't exactly that hard this time, especially if he felt that he had definitely done something wrong to be an intruder upon her problem she never spoke about; Involving Sonic. His hand reached out, his lips mouthing off what he was trying to say but no voice came out of his mouth.

Some 'Ultimate LifeForm' he was; more like a hypocritical one, so to speak in this case.

"Forgive me, Amy. I had no right, nor did I have any intentions on hearing out your source of distress. I am… sorry, for being unintentionally rude," Shadow regained his voice box, after his hesitation finally let go of his self-control. Stepping into the murkish puddle of dirt and water, reaching out, and leaving his hand out for Amy to take; yet he didn't control what was about to happen, as the bottom was chuck-full of dead leaves, and as Shadow placed his weight upon the leaves with his right foot, and the wet soil gave way as her tried to get to her. The leaves made him slip up, by accident, and he merely made himself look like a fool as he fell into the mud himself, splattering mud everywhere, including Amy, and on his black fur, quills, and pretty much his white tuft of hair upon his chest.

"Augh!" Was all he could say, furiously struggling to get it off as quick as he could, brushing it hastily off with several sweeps of his hands, without getting Amy muddier.

Amy was speechless, yet she didn't move. Maybe his apology had no effect on her? Then, when the sudden giveaway that Shadow had fallen into the water, too, Amy broke the silent statue-like state she had momentarily been in and looked at him with a muddy face. The sides of her cheeks had been somewhat cleared of the muck because of her falling tears from her eyes. Shadow paused, merely freezing in place, as if he couldn't break away for a moment to rid himself of the remaining muck upon him.

There was that strange feeling again…

Looking at the muddy Shadow, she stifled a small noise. A noise that barely was audible for Shadow to hear easily, which that noise caught his attention. Soon, that noise was attempted to be stopped, but still it was persisted by Amy, as she couldn't help but let loose an explosion of giggles, which literally got Shadow to give Amy a weird look for a little bit.

"What could be that funny, for you to be giggling?" Questioned Shadow.

"You're all muddy."

"I could say the same thing, but I don't find it that humorous as you do."

Shadow really meant it when he didn't mean it, didn't he? Amy blinks a little bit at Shadow's lack of humor, yet he seems to be kind at heart, really; she could see it somehow. Her face looks away a bit, the mud covering some of the lighter shades of red developing upon her cheeks. 

Hello?! She mentally slaps herself, again. Amy was blushing because of Shadow??

_/ Amy, get a hold of yourself. Honestly, falling for Shadow?… I mean, he does look handsome and all…. Wuh… Gah! What am I babbling about!? Ohhh, why do I suffer from time to time? /_ Moaning incoherently mental-wise.

" Maybe you would like to wash off, since this is quite inappropriate at the time to be sitting here, all filthy-lookin' and all," Amy says, as she got up, yet Shadow insisted by helping her up slowly as soon as he got up first.

Nodding a little, he turns around, but not before stopping and looking to Amy.

"Don't think I'm blind; Your cheeks were pinkish-red in shading," Smirking with some satisfaction that he was beginning to figure out something, moreover, he was piecing everything together; The way Amy was acting around him now, Sonic's little incident with her making her upset in the end.

Wiping away the mud that was on her face, she stopped, and slightly gasped silently. Maybe he did see her blush, even with the mud on her face? Amy couldn't help but be embarrassed by that little statement, and so, she blushed, again.

"Shadow…"

"…Yes?"

"I… forgive you. And I accept you apology. But please don't do that again."

"Deal."

"Well, by the way, I was wondering if---" That sentence was cut short through something that sounded like a rumbling, after a super-huge explosion from out of the blue. It shook everything in sight; including Amy and Shadow. Shaow took on the offensive, and looked to Amy. He wanted to make sure she stayed safe, from wherever the heck that explosion came from in the first place.

"Stay here. I'll return in a moment," Shadow momentarily blades off into the forest, disappearing in the darkness of the further distance.

Amy blinked twice, before she noticed the rocks, and the trees around herself after she had swept away some of the mud from herself and her apparel. Looking closely at the rock as she did notice it, it looked like a strange black-colored rock, and some tan-colored ones too, although the tan ones were way lighter than the black ones.

Why?……

"Wait one moment…" Amy's fears were heightening. She's seen these two kinds of rocks from before, when she was studying in her Science class. There was a clearing nearby, and there was a huge plume of smoke erupting from what seemed to be the island's mountain. In fact, that was no ordinary mountain she was seeing; and this made her fears all too real.

"Oh no! A volcano!?!?" Those two stones in her hands were the pumice, and igneous stones scattered about the island's ground floor. What was Shadow thinking of living here?! NEAR AN ACTIVE VOLCANO?!!?!

"Shadow! We have to run! Shadow??" Unfortunately, she was unheard, as Shadow had now caught on with what was happening. Smoke was constantly emerging from the crater-like top of the mountain. It hadn't done anything like this before until now. A reddish-orange substance was leaking out from the ground, as well as the sides, and the very top of the volcano, spewing lava hundreds of feet into the air from the extreme pressure of being dormant for two hundred and sixty-three years in total.

This was bad, very bad…

Shadow had to go back and find Amy before she got herself into danger. Lava at the foot of the mountain was beginning to burn the forest, all the small animals fleeing towards the ocean as fast as they could. Ash was raining down now, covering Amy somewhat. She was taking off, breathing hard as she cried out for her pet, which was stuck in a tree, frozen scared stiff.

"Marti, come down! I'll save you!" Amy relentlessly shouted, trying to coax the bird down. It wasn't working, and everything was turning thick black as smoke was reaching the area. The bird reluctantly flew down in the nick of time before Amy spotted incoming lava 'bombs'. They almost hit Amy, one searing her arm as it spat out lava because of the surrounding atmosphere being too cold for it to stay hot. She cried out in pain, running as fast as she could. It was then she reached a rocky area, gasping at the low-lying canyons, and the boulders in the middle of them. Amy continuously ran, hopping across each boulder, until she found out she couldn't hop anymore.

Lava poured into the canyon, forcing Amy to stay on that one boulder that was higher than the others she had jumped on before. The canyon walls were too far to jump to, and the lava was continuing to rise so quickly, Amy was beginning to swelter, shaking heavily, too. Just then, Amy turned around, facing the direction where the flow was coming from, and she screamed. There was a huge wave of lava racing at her, and she fell to her knees upon the hot boulder. This was it; she would die a nasty death, wouldn't she?

"AMY ROSE!! HANG ON!" The voice came out of nowhere, and it was certainly Shadow's. He had been near the edge of the cliffs, following the trail of her crying, and wailing. His shoes ignited, causing him to speedily rocket straight at Amy, and she caught his hand, as he pulled out the white/silver chaos emerald. Amy desperately, and out of fear, and sorrow, clung to him, but not tightly. Shadow could tell she was scared.

"Don't worry. I will not allow any harm to come to you!"

And he screamed the two magic words, using the Chaos Emerald's power…

**"CHAOS… CONTROL!!"**

A white, bright flash ensued, as the lava wave covers the boulder. It was just in the nick of time, as they vanished before the wave collided with the boulder, smoldering it with it's heat, and molten lava…

**United States**: _San Francisco, CA._

**Time of Day**: _Late Afternoon_

Blizzard screeched to a halt. Something disturbed her rhythm of balance, and caused her to trip, as well. She went for a tumble down a long hill, like a bowling ball going down an alleyway. Sonic acked, and attempted to help her, but she was rolling a bit faster than he was running to try and stop her.

_/ Aahhh! What was thaaaat?! /_ Blizzard could only think, because the use of the Chaos Control nearly made her lose control, and continuously tumble, with Sonic chasing after her.

"Whoa! Hold on, Blizzard! I'll getcha!" Shouted Sonic.

Believe it or not, Blizzard could be disrupted by the use of Chaos Control…


	10. To Be Seen, Or Not To Be Seen?

Disclaimer: Sonic isn't mine, so don't sue me or I'll scream bloody murder. O_o

Kita: o.o! Geeze, is my story that good?! O.O –faint-

Amy: Oh goodness… Well, uh, I'll take over for her when she wakes up. ^_^!!! Thanks for reviewing this story, all you readers! Um…. On with this chapter-thingie! Yay!

(a/n: I am so sorry about the delay. My mouse died, and my mom went and exploded on me for a bad grade -_-;; but now I got a new mouse. And I don't have to worry since mom lets me off the hook most of the times. .  )

Broken Hope 

Scared, scared shit she was. Clinging to the only solid object was all she thought about now, shivering and shaking like hell was about to wash over. It almost did in the case when Amy was nearly engulfed by a lava wave in the creation of a pyroclastic(sp?) flow exulting from the volcano's top. Covered in soot of ash and partially dried mud, Amy didn't let go, afraid of her surroundings. The one thing she was thinking about recently was her frantic, constant worry of the danger that passed moments ago.

No longer were the waves of intense heat from the volcanic impending doom anywhere near the noises of cars, and people.

Was it real?

Was it a dream, a bad one at that?

"You can let go now, you know." Shadow's voice interrupted her thoughts, so she could hear the distant honking of cars, and … traffic? Is this some type of illusion before the moments of death?

What the hell?…

Slowly, yet surely, an eye peeped open, to find the both of them upon a rooftop of a skyscraper. The sounds of police vehicles passing by down below were enough to think she wasn't going insane, or she didn't die of a hot death. Amy opens her eyes completely, to find herself clinging to Shadow for her very life. A wave of embarrassment swept over her, and she released him immediately, backing away until she was at a comfortable distance, of approximately three feet and seven inches. Both pink and black hedgehogs were covered in filth, and they both needed to clean off before anyone could notice…

Then again…

In the distance, the taller skyscraper with an occupant on its rooftop noticed that a flash had been emitted earlier, attracting her attention when she was about to plot the thievery of the ruby-red chaos emerald from this particular building. Taking a pair of binoculars, the figure takes a long peek at what could have happened upon that location, only to find something _she_ never even expected at all. This turned out to be a total surprise for herself, seeing as a supposedly 'dead' hedgehog had… come back alive?? And this particular person didn't turn down the opportunity to identify the pink hedgehog as well to be Amy.

"What the fuck? No, that can't be! It just can't be… Shadow?… I must be seeing things or I wouldn't have seen that flash! He must have used Chaos Control, but that …incident …was months ago! And what on earth is Amy doing with him? Something fishy is going on, unless he could have survived the fall…," Sighed the looming secretive figure "I will have to look into it myself."

The figure turned, and walked away, until she ran, and vanished into the shadows of the Air-Conditioning Units, her mind changing about the robbery, maybe for another day.

His eyes fixated upon the taller building, and he grunted. Shadow felt the presence of eyes upon them; only one pair, and he discontinued himself of that little problem once that feeling vanished. The vague familiarity was uncertain, but he was suspecting hunches of people who could be attempting to take a look-see. Shaking his head, quills feeling the breeze of air. He didn't know where he was now; he just focused on getting Amy to safety. He wanted no harm to come to her, and if harm did fall upon her, he would take responsibility, no matter what…

Wait… since when did he start having responsibility for Amy all of a sudden? Scowling mentally, he veered his gaze away from the building, and put his vexed look upon the clouds. 

"You look angry, Shadow. What's got your tongue?"

Blinking, Shadow looked around, and had an obvious face of confusion spread out.

"Oh, bah, nevermind. Anyways, where are we? Kinda looks familiar..."

"Who knows?"

Amy took a walk to the edge, peeking at the surrounding area. Surveying, it took some details to figure out where she was now. Amy and Shadow were back in San Francisco; Downtown. It took a while for Shadow to see that, but it didn't take long for Amy to know. Sighing, she shakes her head. Why did they have to come back here…?

"What am I going to do? I don't want to see Sonic ever again, and he probably knows I'm here somewhere," sighed Amy depressively. Really she didn't want to see his face ever again, not to mention she'll try to disconnect any sort of connection between herself, and that dumb blue hedgehog. Nothing but a cocky jerk.

Later, somewhere else 

Blizzard was finally able to stop, after Sonic yanked her hand out of her rolling position. Having crash-landed on her face for no apparent reason, she felt a little disoriented for a while, making comments to herself, sometimes they were more profane, which made both Sonic and Tails think she acted as if she were drunk, or something along the lines of drunkenness or hallucinating.

"Hey, uh, Blizzard, you got a problem or something?" Sonic spoke up, as the three were just heading down a sidewalk, trying not to run this time. Wrong question to ask.

"What?"

"Erm… why are you acting like this? Do you drink or something?" Another stupid question.

"I don't drink… it would mess my internal composition up. In other words, I would become poisoned badly. And I acted because something had messed with the way I balance myself, and my self-control… I couldn't help but mumble out some words."

"Huh?"

"What was it that **he** called it? It's a vague phrase I've heard before."

"Who is 'he'?" Tails became curious, and just simply asked aloud.

Blizzard's facial expression changed from a normal, to a more hurt look. Like something stabbed her, and she was on the verge of just walking away, or really pretty much skipping the subject. Her sapphire eyes darted away from two confused faces. Something that tails asked obviously makes a note to never bring up on who it might be. Shaking her head gently, Blizzard managed to smile a little, but behind that, she put up a fake smile to mask over her hurt feelings. Confusion sometimes overwhelmed her thoughts, thus she looked hurt when she tried to remember, and further bugging on that particular subject just would make her outright angry.

"I get the point," Sonic said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about that."

"No, I should be sorry, Blizzard. I didn't mean to ask that if you don't like it," Tails added.

"It's fine." 

Inhaling deeply, and exhaling just as quickly, she turned to face them. Well, certainly one out of the two knew how to say things better than the blue copycat. Rubbing her forehead a little bit, which she was developing a small throbbing pain of an oncoming headache, restlessly; she began to walk on her way. Whatever the heck that was, it certainly wasn't good, since she knew that two hedgehogs could use the Chaos Control. But how could she have even known? 

Two years ago, when she apparently had been locked away, the large discharging amounts of energy given off by the Chaos Emeralds' power disturbed the sleeping stasis. It was like she woke up just as soon as she fell asleep fifty years ago, and had been monitoring what the heck had happened in space for a while, until the large bursting use of the Chaos Control to teleport the Colony away towards the end knocked her out cold for the next two years, and a few months..

Shadow was obviously alive, because that memory flashback of trying to flee from the G.U.N. forces, and that Shadow helped Sonic to save the earth from a demise which could not of been avoided if Sonic were to have had no help. Sonic couldn't have done it alone, because he hadn't the power to use this Chaos Control. Not enough power to move an entire falling Colony from the warpath of destruction. The teamwork of those two curbed the chances of the earth being destroyed into oblivion.

_/ You're out there, still, Shadow. Maybe we'll meet again. /_

Unknown Location 

**Time of Day**: _Unknown mostly blackened clouds hang overhead._

"This is preposterous! I was defeated by a mere image of Sonic, yet it was not even Sonic at all! Blast my Grandfather for making these Hedgehogs to be self-sufficient for themselves. Shadow, more importantly, and that Sonic-like pest, Blizzard." There was just too many to be dealt with, even Sonic himself, and those miserable idiots that seem to tag along with that stupid blue hedgehog wherever he went. 

Of course, he had his trusted loyal robots at his command to take care of them, but all Sonic did was smash them to pieces and free the captive animals within. Only one could match the abilities of Sonic, and that was Metal Sonic. The perfect creation designed to be like Sonic, except his function was to annihilate Sonic for good. So far, that hasn't been achieved, but nor was Metal destroyed.

Dr. Eggman had also looked forwards to something else, which he had not been able to really clearly test out yet, but he was looking forward to the day where he can utilize his two newest greatest creations behind Metal Sonic. For the past two years, he had hidden himself within his confines, working repeatedly hour after hour. Frequent visits to outer space did his job, as he had hidden his two projects aboard the dormant ARK Space Colony. Little did anyone know that he had managed to sneak in, and wipe out the G.U.N. robots, and replace them with ones that gave off the same signals, yet obeyed Robotnik only.

The second project was hidden away, developing at an abnormal rate, but of course it was far beyond the size Robotnik expected, so crushing a few floors, and remodeling the entire place for its final home was not necessarily easy to accommodate the project.

The first was something he had taken interest in before the whole ARK incident. Merely he had barged in upon an Echidna settlement, by pure accident, and as always, the Doctor had bludgeoned the entire settlement, reducing it to ashes and waste, slaughtering many in his path, and enslaving most of them to work with the machines that produce the badniks. One older Echidna caught his attention, in the stunning appearance he looked just like Knuckles. In the Knuckles-lookalike's arms was a baby, A supposedly heroic effort on the 'father's' end. The glare that the Echidna gave was menacing, of course, it was Knuckles' real father, still alive. Speaking out against Eggman, he scorned him for laying waste to a peaceful environment.

Of course, the doctor cared less…

A surprise lunge by many badniks overwhelmed the struggling Echidna, attempting to protect the little one in his arms. This was not Knuckles. One of the robots manages to pry the crying baby, who's shrills of yelling and screaming persisted by the constant disturbing notions. Within a minute, the Echidna took one last look desperately for one last look at the baby, before his vision darkened after the sound of a laser gun going off. The robots dropped the echidna, and Eggman laughed, cold-heartedly.

"Meddling fool, that child turned out to be more useful than I thought," Chuckled Eggman, remembering that 'sad' little moment when he murdered the Echidna.

~*~

Kita: Sorry for the delay on posting, but at least I was able to get it up as soon as possible! ^_^ My "Twin" requested a character to be put in here, so I did it. I bet you guys can guess already. Anyways, till then next chapter! =D


	11. Katai? Big Mouth

Disclaimer: Sonic is not mine to own but I own Blizzard, Inferno, and my twin owns Katai.

Kita: Yeah, another chapter. Keep reviewing peeps! ^_^ I love to hear what you guys think, and thanks, Twin, for reviewing. I really appreciate you all for reviewing.

(a/n: Hey guys, I have two pictures scanned and uploaded onto the internet. One is of Blizzard, and the other one is my twin's requested character, Katai. http://profiles.yahoo.com/jamakusai_pan - goes to that one for Blizzard's picture.

http://profiles.yahoo.com/final_enitity and go to this one (you might have to paste these) for Katai.  Tell me what you guys think because I drew those myself… well, they aren't finished with the coloring and all… lol…)

Broken Hope

"Truly my masterpiece of a creation!" Laughed Eggman.

He was in front of a large stasis room, with a figure inside of it. But that was no mere figure. Who could it possibly be that the doctor had kept hidden in here?

"Doctor Robotnik…" Sounded a very French/German-like masculine voice. "Maybe you would like you release your creation, now?"

The voice echoed from the ceiling. There, hanging upside down with his arms folded, was a vampire/fruit bat hybrid. He just hung there, arms folded, with a plentiful smirk on his face showing the fangs. One half of his face, rather much the left side his body was roboticized. Steel-iron claws had replaced his left hand. Evil-like eyes scan from left to right, looking around before he descended down to the ground, an iron boot touching, then the real boot next. It was apparent he was one of Eggman's cronies. 

"Inferno, be patient. I was just about to. Now all I have to do is deactivate the system," Eggman murmurs, as he takes his time, waddling over to the main control systems of the stasis room. Pressing upon the console, he mutters something about impatient idiots, and then he goes to turn off the power, so that his latest creation could come to breathe life. Chuckling, then that turning into cackles… the stasis room slowly opens, a smoky-like gas coming out, hissing… the door opening.

Inside, was a reddish-like figure. Metallic sound steps could be heard, seeing as this thing woke up. Yet it wasn't a thing;, more like a partially roboticized Echidna. Metal-like spikes, two on each solid-steel hand, were much longer than those of Knuckles', and the resemblance is very uncanny… Red fur all around, and the dread-lock like spines flown down the sides of his head. There were silvery streaks running through the locks, and a thick v-shaped silvery pattern was upon his forehead. The legs were both metal, and his right arm was also made of pure, cold steel. A Chest plate of steel was also seen, but other than that, he was pretty much staring off into the distance. His eyes were more in the lines of navy, and sapphire blue. Stepping out of his recent containment hold within Robotnik's lair, the Echidna gazes around at his new surroundings. Attempting to move his right arm, he notices it was more robotic like than his right. Other than that, all he could remember was Robotnik taking care of him, and then he used the roboticizer partially to enhance the Echidna's strength, speed, and durability in combat, and when alone.

"Ah… So zis is Katai? I would have zought better, but zeeing as he's a tad too young, I suggest that I go for the Master Emerald myzelf," Comments Inferno from the background.

All Inferno got was a glare, shot by the Echidna known as Katai.

"You think I'm that weak-looking, you weird-talking freak of nature?…"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were ju… red-head…"

"What? Would you like to repeat that in my face, bat boy?" Katai reared his fists, aiming gleaming sharp points at Inferno directly. Inferno, on the other hand, did not look intimidated… "Ju think ju could scare me? The great Inferno Zeguchul the Bat? Hahah! Ju must be out of jur pea-brained mind."

Eggman chuckled a little bit at the two's little petty argument, but that was not important right now. Now was the time to fulfill his actual destiny of ruling the earth with an iron fist. These two were going to get assistance from himself, and Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic, come here. You two. You'll be working with Metal Sonic to finally help me with the conquest of the Earth! Inferno, why not steal the Chaos Emeralds instead, to satisfy your demand to attempt to steal the Master Emerald?"

Metal approached, looking cold as ever. He was Sonic's archrival in speed, but sooner or later, he would defeat sonic, no matter what. It was programmed into his memory chip, to eradicate the blue hedgehog once and for all, but he failed almost all the times he had encountered Sonic.

"NO! I want to steal the Master Emerald because I deserve to, Lord Robotnik! I would gladly never fail to take zuch a prized jewel such as zat one!" Dedicated-sounding, isn't he?

"Hrnn… Fine, Inferno, but one slip-up, and you will be hunting for four of the Chaos Emeralds," Growls the Doctor, who seemed to be annoyed by the way Inferno was persistent with stealing the master emerald. More like Rouge, to be exact. She was very persistent in gathering those emerald shards, yet she wasn't able to get them all due to that meddling Knucklehead's determination of collecting the pieces after he broke it himself to prevent it from being stolen. 

"It is very honorable to zerve you, Lord Robotnik, I zhall not fail. I will go right away, and bring back the prize!" Inferno bowed, respectfully, before he withdrew into the darkness of the lair, vanishing within moments.

"Ah, now, Katai… you… you are my creation, designed to be superior in strength compared to those meddling fools. You shall stop them whenever they make their appearance. Metal Sonic will deal with any other intruders… and once I've gathered the Chaos Emeralds, I am sure I will take over the earth this time… without ridiculously trying to blow it up. My dream of Eggman Empire will come to reality this time! Muwahahaha!" He laughs, the evil laughter echoing throughout the dank-like area. All Katai did was stand there, with Metal Sonic in the background. Metal scowled at the fact that Katai was now getting more of the attention, and all Metal did for movement was to head off with the faint sounds of stomping, and the occasional punch against the wall… angrily.

Katai heard the punches against a wall, and did nothing in response. Apparently he became the circle of attention? He shook his head, after nodding to Eggman's little instruction should these 'meddling fools', whoever they are, that they be taken care of.

San Francisco 

"Well, that was sure nice…" Amy comments sarcastically as Shadow follows her out of the entrance to the skyscraper they were on. Numerous people looked at them weirdly, since they were filthy from ash and mud and dirty until one woman recognized and pointed out at Amy Rose.

"Look, it's Amy Rose! And there's that hedgehog who kidnapped her!" Shadow stepped back, in bewilderment.

Amy blinked, and widened her eyes instantly. Shadow didn't kidnap her! " Hey! He didn't kidnap me!! Honestly!" But she was unheard, as someone had obviously called 911, already. Soon, the faint sirens were heard not far. Amy panicked. 

"Shadow, we have to get out of here, before you get caught! Oooh, people never listen to me."

"I would listen to you, if it was important."

Amy wanted to shoot Shadow an annoyed look, but she didn't want to. All she could think of was how to get away before the cops came. Grabbing Shadow's hand, she yanks him, tugging him along as she runs down the sidewalk, people pointing, and shouting, and sometimes trying to reach out to grab Amy from Shadow. She kept a tight hold on his hand, puffing for breath each time she ran faster. Thought she was not as fast as Sonic or Shadow, she could keep her own speed, as the both ran on a downhill street, being pursued by two motorcycle policemen, and three police cars out of nowhere. Sometimes, policemen on foot would attempt to grab both fleeing hedgehogs when they least expected it. And it was apparent her leg was completely healed… already.

She then, because of her boots, tripped over her own left boot, and almost landed face-first and would have scraped her face badly, if it weren't for Shadow yanking her into his arms, on purpose to carry her since he could outrun the police better than she could. Amy felt like she was going to blush, but she held back. Shadow grunts, as he makes a sharp turn, with the use of Amy as a balance to make the turn completely. Air-blading at his satisfactory speed, he gains the upper hand in losing them altogether by skidding to a stop, and fleeing down an alleyway. They pop up on to the next street over, and then he resumes back to taking off before a motorcycle cop followed him, and regained pursuing him. Shadow was getting annoyed with the pursuer. Quills bristling, he attempts to speed up faster, without scaring Amy…

_'What the hell!!???'_ Was what he heard in a distance…

Sonic, Tails, and Blizzard were trying to find Amy, since Blizzard agreed to follow. Sighing, Sonic couldn't help it, but wonder what the heck Eggman was up to again. Probably try to take the earth over, as he does repeatedly. Eggman Empire, yeah right. Like he'd ever let that happen. Looking at Blizzard, Sonic begins to wonder who she really was. She did mention that she came from the Space Colony ARK, but… she couldn't be… No, he's got to be going mad. Blizzard couldn't be Shadow. She's way nicer, and a lot more cooler, plus she actually looks like she could be his twin, except those two aren't even related at all.

Sonic hadn't been paying attention, until distant sirens alerted him. Bah, might be a fire or something. Locking both of his hands behind his head in his blue quills, Sonic seemed to relax for a moment, though he never enjoyed standing still, walking was better than anything, and Tails wouldn't be able to keep up, seeing as Blizzard was just as fast as he was.

Until a black blur in the area suddenly ran past with a pink and red bundle in its arms. Sonic blinked at first, but then the realization of slow motion got to him… as if the black blur and the pink/red thing were traveling slowly. Sonic squints, but before Blizzard could point out… Sonic widened his eyes, and his jaw dropped to the ground, in total shock… That pink and red bundle was Amy, but the black blue was the black thing upon the bridge a few days ago…

Sonic gets a little angry, before he shouts, pointing an accusing finger at the black blur. " What the hell!!??? Amy?! Hold on, I'm coming! " He suddenly took off towards the blackish blur, which seemed to be another hedgehog. " Hey you, put Amy down and get back here, coward!" Sonic couldn't help but give chase to the menacing black hedgehog, who coincidentally had red streaks in his quills. Plus no other hedgehog could air-blade besides….

"No…" Sonic murmured. He had to be hallucinating. That CAN'T be Shadow. Shadow DIED in the atmosphere entry! This had to be some type of illusion to make him think it was Shadow. " I said get your fake-ass self to stop and put her down! " Sonic shouts, speeding up towards Shadow. Unfortunately, that was really Shadow, and Shadow merely halted, Amy clinging to him so she didn't fall out of his arms. 

Shadow was already angry. He doesn't believe it, that the faker had tracked him down already, and now he thinks he's a fake, with Amy in arms. Sonic must be mistaking him for what the people accused him as; a kidnapper. Turning around, Sonic was in shock; Amy in surprise.

"Sha-sha-sha-shaaaad-d-d-ow!!? Shadow?!?! B-b-but h-how?? I s-saw you…. Die… you aren't real! You have to be someone impersonating him!" Sonic accuses.

"I'm 100% Real, _Faker_."

"Amy… what in the hell happened to the both of you? You guys are all dirty like you've been through hell…"

Amy stays quiet, because she still hates him for being mean to her on purpose probably. Sonic slaps his forehead, getting a headache. This was getting freakier by the minute, but then he remembers what he had to do, now that he has found Amy. Scratching the back of his head, he looks around, before he slowly approaches Amy quietly. 

"Look, Amy. I know I was harsh and all a few days ago, but I didn't mean it. You don't know how fed up I was with you asking me constantly every time you have seen me all those years after I saved you from Metal Sonic. Well, what I really want to say… is… _sorry_. I'm sorry for completely snapping, and calling you all those names, and also saying that I hated you. Doesn't mean I'm gonna be your boyfriend though…" He added the last part quietly.

Amy looked hurt, just almost like Blizzard, but Blizzard and Tails had now just caught up with Sonic, Tails out of breath for a moment or two. "Sonic… couldn't you have… waited for….huh?.. What! No way!!!" Tails exclaimed as he cut his own sentence short, seeing Shadow with Amy in his arms. Rubbing his eyes fast and hard several times, he gave up afterwards, seeing as Shadow was real. Blizzard blinked a couple of times before this sunk into her sight, and mind.

"Well I'll be a dead doorknob… It's plenty nice to see ya again, Shaddie. Didn't think you were alive according to a lot of the people I've spoken to."

Shadow growled at that stupid nickname. He hated that, and that made him furious… "Do… Not… Call… Me… _That_…" Literally snarling beneath his breath. Amy looked at him, and wiggled a little bit. Shadow almost forgot he had Amy in his arms, so he let her down, and whispered quietly to her. "Don't mind her, she is a nutcase." And he meant every word, too.

"NUTCASE?! Don't forget I can still hear you, big brother!"

Now that _definitely_ sent everyone into the eeriness of the silence. Did she just say **big brother**? What the fuck was going on? 

Blizzard put both of her hands over her mouth out of embarrassment. She couldn't believe what she just said… "Uhh…..heheh…..err……oops…" Now she really felt totally embarrassed. What would Sonic think of her now?…

"Whoa! Blizzard, now that's something you really left out. Why didn't you just tell us you're Shadow's little sister?" Tails began to say, but Sonic doesn't let her answer…

"Yeah, kinda left us in the dark about that, Blizzard."

"I didn't know what you guys would think…. I wasn't even around when Shadow was released from his prison," Blizzard felt so bad, she just looked down. Well, it's not right to try to think she's evil… but this was someone actually related to Shadow…

Amy decided to speak up, finally, for the sake of everyone…"Sonic. I forgive you, but I just don't know what to do anymore. What I had around you was something like a childish infatuation, because you loved adventure. I love adventure, too, but you didn't see that. We were nothing more than friends, and that's how it'll be from now on…" Her voice sounded withdrawn, as she turned, and began to walk away. Blizzard looked at Sonic, making her think if sonic did something bad to make her this withdrawn-like. "I'm going home…" she mumbled.

"And you left me in the dark about what you did to that girl, nimrod."

"Shut up, clone."

"I am not a clone! You're the clone cause I was first fifty two years ago!"

"…I was first, actually." Shadow cuts in, telling a main fact.

"Aw keep out of this, you're not blue, are you? No, you're black and red!"

"Well, it's not my fault your color gene was a mutation."

"So was yours!"

Shadow snorts, and turns away, looking at Amy, in a slightly concerned way. The blue faker apologized, yet she was still sad, and morosely withdrawn, almost. Like she was depressed. That wasn't like her… she used to be cheery, and happy before all of this mess occurred. Shadow ponders if he caused her to be unhappy, but that probably wasn't the case, here. There had to be something more to it than her depressive-like attitude…

~*~

Kita: Hey, guys, I'll have Knuckles appear in the 12th chapter. I just noticed the time, and I have to go beddy-bye. X.o 


	12. Silences, Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic! Sheesh!

Kita: Maybe I should get Sonic to be nice to Amy… but that will be later, unfortunately. You may see that Sonic only wanted to get that over with, though. Lol. Hmm, seems pretty good, on with chapter 12!

Broken Hope 

"Stupid faker. Apparently you apologized too late, because she's left."

"At least I apologized to her, didn't I?!"

"Not fast enough."

"Why you… I'm gonna really sock it to you like I did last time, you two-toned moronic fake black hedgehog, with freaky bent quills!" Sonic began to march towards the seemingly offended Shadow, but a hand halted Sonic in his tracks. A firm grip upon his arm led him to believe it was either Tails, or Blizzard, and he certainly didn't want to deal with this shit now. He had a Shadow to freaking beat the piss out of.

"Don't lose your damn cool, and don't think of goin' after my brother. Him and me used to be able to apologize quick and easy, but apparently you can't apologize fast enough, hypocrite." Blizzard couldn't stand the way Sonic was acting all of a sudden. It wasn't like him to do this, but it was assumed that he sometimes does it.

"Back off, Blizzard. If Faker here wants a piece of me, then so be it. I'd enjoy smearing his face into the solid asphalt by now."

Blizzard lashes out at Shadow, now. "You cut that out, Shadow. I may be your little sister, but you're forgetting I don't like it when people I know fight each other, especially when it comes to when I'm around. That excludes bad guys. Don't you think this Amy girl would be better off being comforted, instead of going away alone while her own 'friends' bicker, and fuss like little five year olds?"

Sonic sighs a bit angrily, but decides to not try to beat Shadow up like the wuss he is…

"Guys, we have to go find Am—" Tails was cut off after an attempt to try to cheer things up, by Shadow, who seemed to be irritated with Sonic already.

"I'll go find her. You all will have to wait, until I return, with or without her."

"Why should we trust you now, shadow?"

"Faker, cut the crap. I didn't kidnap Amy, as they over exaggerated what actually happened. I saved her from being taken by G.U.N., if you mind. She also injured herself while 'saving' me, so I took her, intentionally. So don't go thinking I kidnapped her, moron."

Shadow turned, but before he could actually take off, Blizzard stopped him. "I don't think Amy would want to talk to anyone right now, but maybe I can give it a try. Just, stay out of sight or something if you're going to follow me, though. Don't need ya gettin' caught and stuff." She nudged her brother aside, playfully, and Shadow looked at her. She sure hasn't changed since the days aboard the ARK, well, ever since she was aboard.

Blizzard looks at everyone, and gives a thumbs-up sign, before she takes off to tail Amy, and probably talk to her. It was already starting to grow cloudier, though.

"Hope she's alright. Couldn't blame the poor girl if that dumbass did something to her to make her that upset." In that case, she was referring to Sonic doing something to Amy. Blizzard kept on jogging, until she passed a really huge cat who seemed to be in a hurry, but she paid no mind, keeping her focus as a pink figure was ahead…

It became cold, and cloudy at the time Amy had departed for her home. Many had seen the way her attitude had been, and it wasn't the usual sunshine-like tone; more like a cloudy, rainy day to be exact. And they also took note that apparently she had a bad day or so, for the messy filth that covered her was still on her, dried up. It was like she didn't seem to be talking to anyone she usually would talk to. Not even Mr. Birdie. Or Big the Cat, who noticed the little pink hedgehog's perspective of feeling depressed.

"Hello Amy, what is the matter? You're not your happy self today," Said Big, who toted his fishing pole.

Amy just looked sullenly at Big, and shook her head at the huge cat. "It's nothing, Big. I'm… having a bad day, I suppose. I just can't explain it all, though. I'm gonna go now, bye Big."

Big could only blink, and watch on as Amy parted to go to her home. She was real dirty. He wondered what had happened, but he looked to the skies. "Uh oh… I better get to the pond I was supposed to be at, before it rains…"

Her emerald-colored eyes could show nothing but depressiveness, and sorrow. Little droplets of water began to pelt the pink hedgehog's quills, and fur. Until it increased in intensity to the point where it began to emerge into a downpour. This not only helped a little bit in cleaning a bit of the dirt off, but it only soaked her in rainwater. Her red dress began to absorb the watery liquid, drooping from the weight of the water, and then leaking bigger droplets from the edges. It was all Amy could think about, was depression. Her mind wasn't paying attention to what was in reality, or what was in front of herself. Faint sounds of her name being called out went ignored, her mental self lost in a void-like state.

"Hey you, Amy! Wait up!"

It was that other blue hedgehog, telling by the sound of the voice, she had noticed earlier. What did she want? Why is she bothering her at this moment of time? Amy froze, as if time stopped dead for her, in the downpour. Her face was downcast and empty looking, almost. All she could do was turn to look at the approaching blue hedgehog, with weird black shaded quills.

"What do you want? Go away…"

"Aw hey, come on. I'm sure we can talk for a while. I don't mean to be an intruder on your walk, but hey, you're in distress, and I don't like it when people are in distress, and don't want to be open about it. Oh, by the way, my name is Blizzard the Hedgehog. I'm sure you got a surprise when I flapped open my big mouth about me being Shad's little sis, right?" Blizzard was trying to at least get her mood to lighten up, but it didn't seem to take effect quicker than she thought. Amy just started walking again, but being a persistent idiot, Blizzard followed by the side.

"Look you, just leave me be. I don't care who you are. Frankly I could care less, but I… guess… I am being an idiot… Sonic wasn't meant for me. I chased something impossible to catch, and each time I tried to ask him out… I missed as he turns me down, or he ignores me partially. We are nothing more than friends, as I said before. No more obsessions with Sonic…" The rain made it hard to distinguish between real tears and rainwater.

Ignoring the first few words…"Relationship troubles… seems that bad, eh? Well, I'm no expert. I've never gone on about seeing males and their habits. But Shadow's different, even though he's my big brother. Ah, don't worry about that Sonic moron. He's outta your quills. You should be glad. If you were that in love with him, and he never responded back, or gave you mere 'no' answers, you should have just dropped him and went for another hunk, or someone close to it. Trust me, I wouldn't want to try to be obsessive with that nimrod." Blizzard laughed a bit at the last part.

Amy looked at Blizzard somewhat, the feelings of some things she said were true… that Sonic was out of her love life, but now, there was nothing to fill it. Amy didn't care, as long as she would be able to stay away from being obsessive about anyone. "Blizzard, I'm sorry for being rude earlier. It's just that no one's been that mean to me… and I didn't expect Sonic to do that to me. Sonic isn't my obsession anymore, and I won't be going back to him. And believe me, I don't want to fall in love with anyone ever again…"

"Awww, no need to say that. Sonic's just a big jerk. He wasn't right for ya. You need someone that understands you, and you alone." Blizzard made a smile towards Amy, trying to reassure her.

"…Maybe I am overdoing the whole thing." Amy sighs before she could see her home, quite a ways ahead. Just a simple house on a street, the lawn neatly cut, and the flowers bloomed, despite the rain.

Blizzard leaned in to Amy's ear. "Just incase, my brother might, or might not be following us. High bets that he is following us, but I told him he could follow, as long as he stayed out of sight."

Amy looks at Blizzard in some confusion. Shadow was following them? Like he had done when she and him were on the volcanic island? Amy shook her head. "He's followed me once before, but that was when I was sad… thinking aloud to myself. He told me he heard me when he followed me, and I got upset right after he apologized. I forgave him after I fell down in a puddle of mud, though… and it was kinda funny when he fell down in the mud, too." She couldn't help but to giggle at remembering that.

Blizzard took note of that.

"Hey, by any chance, did you happen to be alone when you two did that?"

"How did you know?…"

"Eh, it's hard to explain. Kinda like a telepathic-thingie that can let siblings know what they're doing. But it occurs randomly. Don't know why, though."

"Oh…"

Shadow leapt from building to building, sometimes lampposts, just to keep an eye on Blizzard and Amy. He heard everything, and became disappointed in Blizzard's big mouth, yet again.

Did she have to tell her about **that**? Shadow could feel his embarrassment rise up, yet he tried to suppress it. He couldn't allow his emotions to get in his way, but there was something about Amy that just couldn't be ignored. Ever since the day he was almost bear-hugged by Pinkie there on accident, he didn't know what to do. The time aboard the Ark was something to remember, as he looked to the skies, raining water down from the heavens itself. She was the one who convinced him to help, and she alone helped him gain the memory of what Maria really said to him about his destiny. His arms remained folded, as he stood over the two on a rooftop nearby. Sonic and Tails decided they should go find out what the heck Eggman was exactly up to, since Blizzard had apparently run into Eggman, and successfully defeated the old coot single-handedly. Her battle prowess hadn't bugged off within an inch, indefinitely. 

"…Is there more to you than just yourself, Amy? Or am I being deceived by my own thoughts, and feelings? Whatever the case, I shall find out why I even bother to follow you, still. And when I do, maybe it will all end, soon." Shadow talked to himself, standing there, out in the rain.

Angel Island 

There, on a floating island in the sky, lays an ancient temple, only guarded by one soul. That one soul was appointed to guard the very treasure that keeps the island floating in the sky with such ancient power. That treasure was none other than the Master Emerald, and just sitting there, in the glistening afternoon, glittering in a greenish glow by the sun reflecting off of it's shiny surface.

The only soul there was the guardian of the Master Emerald, and all day, and all night, this Guardian guarded the jewel twenty-four seven. He couldn't let any sort of harm, or thievery come to the Emerald. That Guardian is Knuckles the Echidna, who has guarded it as long as he's known. He would not allow anyone to trespass. It was all he was ever done, was just sit there. Maybe move around a little, for food and water, but nonetheless he was relentless at his duty.

"Hm… something's not right…"

Knuckles got the feeling he wasn't alone. Getting up, he looked alert and ready to take on anything, rearing his fists in a fighting position. Someone was here, and near, too. He couldn't tell who it was because it wasn't like anyone he knew…

"Ah, so ju are Knucklehead I've been hearing zo much about, no?"

"Who's there?! Come out now, and leave this island! You're trespassing where you aren't supposed to be!"

"Aww, the Echidna's going to beat little ol' me up. How touching!"

Inferno landed, his iron leg, and foot making a dent into the solid ground below himself. Knuckles managed to get a look at this intruder, and he didn't take too kindly that it was another bat he had to deal with. Rouge was annoying, but this guy was way more menacing than she was. And his arm, frankly his entire left side was in robotic parts… that can't be one of Eggman's lackeys again, could it?

Looks like this might turn out to be a bad showdown…

~*~

Kita: gah, I finally kicked myself to type this. **Sigh**. I gotta stop bein' lazy, and stuff. Lol.


	13. Squabbling

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Sega owns him/Any character connected to it. (Except fan-made, duh.)

Kita: Boo @ Fanfiction.net. Itg really stinks for the fact of 2 days of no uploading, and only reading. And I think I'm locked out of my stats thing on my menu, because it keeps on denying any loading of the screen to get to it. Sheesh, I'm bout ready to kick ass if something like that happens again. Oh well, here's chapter 13.

Broken Hope 

Knuckles couldn't believe that there was someone that almost looked like Rouge, except this bat was black almost all over, and his leather boot looked as if it had erupted into flames with the flame-like pattern embedded as a design, would come here… and for what reason?

"I told you, get off the Island, or face the consequences, you idiot."

"Hmm, I zink not, idiot. For ju see, ju have something I seek. And I'm not leaving until I get it for my superior lord."

Knuckles made a strange face at the bat, and he immediately began to think. By the looks of it…" Don't tell me, you're one of Eggman's ridiculous cronies, I can tell by the roboticized body parts, a common trademark of Eggman's handiwork."

"Ooh, such an observationist, no? I zink I shall take that Master Emerald, which is what I seek!"

Knuckles had just about had enough of this freak, deciding to give him simple instructions... " Listen here you freak of nature. You can forget about taking my Emerald. Tell you what, do me a small favor and go take that order _FATman_ gave you, and go back to him. You can shove that up his _ass_, or I will do it _personally_ for you."

Inferno could see that Knuckles was not going to give up the emerald easily, and such a sarcastic halfwit, too. A smirk played across the bat's face, his toothy-like grin showing his canines towards the Echidna."Sooo pitiful. If that's the way ju vant to play, then I will have to forcibly take it from ju. I von't be responsible for the damage I vill caaaause…"

"Suit yourself. I gave you fair warnings to go, but I will have to take this in to my own hands." The Red Echidna reared his sharp-tipped knuckles. He wouldn't let some stupid crazy-ass half-mechanical bat steal the Master emerald. And he thought he had seen enough of Rouge, but apparently Eggman was trying to steal his emerald again for some reason or another. Knuckles kept his eyes steadily on the bat, which looked like he could go on the offensive just any given passing minute, or second.

"Vell, vell. I'll take care of ju, then!" The mechanical parts, due to Eggman's new and reinforced machine-designs, gave Inferno the upper edge as soon as the bat was able to get at Knucles' face within a split-second. No way! Just about as fast as Sonic would?! That can't be! The Bat merely used his own remaining flesh-embedded hand, which was his right hand, and gained a hook shot to Knucles' jaw, impacting it with less force. But had he used his robot hand, he would have surely almost cracked Knuckles' jawbone loose.

Falling back, holding the sore area, which is his jaw, Knuckles growls at Inferno, charging at him with immense speed. He coldly starts to deliver out smooth, lightning-fast jabs, and punches towards the bat's flesh-side, since hitting the metal doesn't do very much good, but dent the stupid armor. He catches Inferno's face plenty of times with his spiked knuckles, bruising him badly at the one side, which just caused him to fall back, but not before the bat looked at the Guardian angrily, as if he were on fire, hence the name Inferno... No one messes with the Master Emerald, not even thieves, Dr. Eggman, or whatever else could steal this precious source of power from the protection, and wrath of the Echidna guarding it fiercely.

Inferno had just had enough up to his forehead with this annoying Echidna. "Ju are just as stupid as ze Echidna known as Katai! Although, he haz not battled me, yet." The black bat mentions, as he finally gains the upper hand again, this time with the use of his robotic arm and fist. The ends of his metal fingers were lethally sharp, designed to cut through almost anything; Flesh, Steel, Iron, Wood, etc. The black bat merely used his fingers to snare one of Knuckles' fists in a tight death-like grip.

The Echidna found the grip was very hard to break, considering it was a robotic grip, and the machinery has no muscles, just fiber optical circuitry that sends pulses to command each and every individual part of that machine, mainly the fingers, and the wrist. Knuckles struggles to get his fist free, by using his other fist upon the unguarded Inferno, since before this, he used the arm as a shield to block a lot of his punches, and that arm was doing a damn good job of not being dented, even a little bit! He was growing angry at each moment that grinning bat kept crushing his right fist with that damn robotic hand of his. The pain was beginning to pile up, and Knuckles was going to finish this, one way or another…

An electrical charge soared up in his remaining free fist. He had to act now before that freak crushed his trapped fist, as the red echidna stared at the menacing bat for only three seconds. The intention of knocking this freakish bat away would do the trick…

Knuckles grinned. "You're gonna regret coming here for the Emerald, bat boy."

At that moment, Inferno hadn't any idea, until it was too late when the real eye darted to look at his free, poised fist… the fist aimed towards the torso of Inferno himself. When it was too late for the black bat to notice, the electrical punch shot out towards the bat in a quick motion in which no one in close range could dodge, unless they could go faster than the speed of Sonic, of course. Knuckles could only mouth out his main attack, before the vocal cords did their trick.

"THUNDER ARROW!" 

The force of the electricity pushed on Inferno as the punch jabbed his gut firmly, and he falls back, literally by sending the surprised intruder smashing into a wall, thus making an imprint, being shocked enormously by the amount of powerful lightning-fast move Knuckles threw out at him in an instant.

"WAARGH! Ju rotten pathetic pest! I am going to wring jur neck until jur head snaps off of ze spine… Vat the…" But at that moment, a slight malfunction of the arm began to register as the arm, also designed to be extendible to a certain amount of length, began to shoot out of control, and the steel-coated fist actually 'flew' straight at the Emerald. The fist collided with the jewel, knocking it off balance, and unfortunately, it also shattered it to pieces. Right there on the ground of the shrine, too. Both Knuckles and Inferno went wide-eyed…

"Ahh, no, nonononoooo! That was not supposed to happeeeeeen! Oh good stinking grief!! Robotnik will not like zis… but for you, Knucklehead, I'll be taking most of those pieces!" The arm had retracted fast, and Inferno ran towards the shards. The black bat grabbed, and snagged as many pieces as he could before Knuckles ran at him. Inferno simply sidestepped and tripped the Echidna, which sent Knuckles tumbling down. The bat got most of the big pieces, but the littler shards, essential for the jewel's power, were left behind as Inferno fled the scene altogether with about eight to nine shards in hand.

"Don't vink that ju have won. I vill be back!!" Inferno's voice echoes, as the bat's voice silences, nothing else heard anymore but the quiet sounds. 

"Huh?…" Knuckles knew that was bad news, since his Master emerald was shattered, again, the Island began to rumble. Knuckles couldn't stay here unless he wanted to go down with it, but he had his duty to protect the emerald, and he would retrieve those shards at any cost. Gathering the remaining shards, and pieces, and placing them into a handy little sack made of cloth he made, Knuckles fled the island, leaping into the air to get a good start, checking for some thermals. There were some, but now he had to head out to find that nuisance of a black bat and get back those pieces! He instantly extended his fists forwards, gliding along the air currents as the Island falls to the water.

"Rats, damn bats. Soon, I'd have a whole flock of bats coming to my island!" Knuckles shouted.

Back at San Francisco 

"Hey, nice place. Pink everywhere, but cool, still," Blizzard comments as she takes a look around Amy's own little home. Kinda comfy-looking, almost like her private quarters back on the Colony, but a lot less pink… A white towel hits the blue hedgehog's face out of nowhere, Amy having tossed it to her. "Thanks for the towel, Amy," She adds, as Blizzard starts to furiously dry her quills off, shaking her head to wring out the last of the rainwater on her quills, and fur. Making a silent mental note, she decides to pester her brother to come inside.

Blizzard - _'You know, you can come in here, Brother It'd be awfully nice of you to enter since you're standing out in the rain like a dork…'_

** Shadow -'I'd prefer not to, dear Sister.'**

_'Stubborn jerk.'_

**'Stupid moron.'**

_'Well maybe I should join Sonic and call you the faker!'_

**'Oh, you go ahead and do that, Sonic-clone.'**

_'What??! Why I ought to freaking shove this towel I have in my hand down your stinking throat, you asshole. Just get your ass in here, and at LEAST dry off, for gosh sake. It's not like I'm asking you to do extremely hard work, you know. And I **was** trying to be polite.'_

**'Calling me a dork isn't polite, by the way, but whatever. If it makes you happy…"**

Shadow leaps off the rooftop, to land on the pavement below. He had mentally argued with his little sibling for the past few seconds, and, usually, she won… most of the time. Shaking his head, he slowly skated through the pounding rain. He merely toyed with his thoughts, and sometimes his mind pausing more often than usual. Why is Blizzard being nice to Amy? Could there be a reason why?

A sudden impact of a soft object on his face caught him off-guard in his thoughts. Shadow stumbled back a bit, and looked around fiercely. Was he blinded?!? By what? Only when he calmed down, the tension decreasing, did he only find out it was just a lavender-colored towel covering his face. 

"Geeze, do you have to be that edgy? I mean, come on, we're not in any sort of danger now and you take a towel as if it were dangerous, Shadow. Besides, I think you better come in if you're going to. I'm going to be busy for a while so make yourself at home," It was just Amy tossing that towel to him... and he overreacted when he was at the front doorway. Amy slinked off towards her bedroom, and shut the door. Shadow blinked once, before he took the towel off his face.

"Are you gonna stand there like a dork, and go 'duuuuuh', or are you gonna dry yourself off?" Blizzard was relaxing in a very comfy-looking spot, mainly the fluffy-like couch. Obviously she made herself at home more quickly than he did. Sighing to himself, he took the soft towel, and began to wipe his face off, still, some dirt and ash lodged inbetween.

"Okay, I'm finished, but Shadow, you're gonna have to take a bath…" Amy says, as she comes to peek her head out, a darker shade of pink wrapped around her head.

Shadow stiffened.

…A…. bath.

Blizzard got that weird eye on her brother, like she knew what to do if he stiffened, which was a sign of reluctance. "Oh no you don't, mister. You're gonna take a bath, whether you like it or not… Amy, I think you're gonna have to help me keep him down in the water."

Amy blinks about five times in a row. Her, help Blizzard… hold down Shadow in the bathtub? But why? Amy rolls her eyes mentally, before she decided to go and dress herself up before she could try to tackle that little feat. Plucking through her closet, then to her drawers, she decides to lose the little girl look… since everyone always thought of her as a little spoiled brat that couldn't do anything right but get herself into so much trouble. Psh, they wish. Dragging out some bought, unused tee shirts, she looked through the different colors, as she had her bra on. Hmm…. Nah, not red. How about yellow? Nope. Looking to the last one, she sees that it's black, but really clean…and hasn't been worn yet… She just throws that shirt on, along with an extra piece of clothing to make the shirt look non-dull, a nice red vest with white outlines. Perfect! Now she had to choose her shorts, but she hardly wore jeans. Just that dress she usually wore… Shaking her head, she just takes a nice pair of light blue jean shorts, and slips those on. Her bathroom was in her bedroom, so Blizzard would get all the help she needed.

Taking a brush lying on her dresser, she managed to brush out all the tangles, and straighten her shoulder-length quills. Maybe she should let her hair grow out somewhat. It'd make her more stylish. Grabbing her red hair band, she places it on her hair, those three bangs poking out from her straightened quills. Oh well…

"Hey, I'm dressed. You can come in if you like, now," Amy shouted.

"This is going to be fun.…" Commented a snickering Blizzard in the main room.

_/ Oh boy… /_ Amy commented to herself, mentally.

"No… I'm not going in there. I'm not taking a bath…" Protested Shadow, who was growing angrier. Amy was hearing all of this, before she thought she heard the sounds of a slight scuffle, a few punches, and some 'oof's, before Blizzard dragged her partially dazed brother through Amy's bedroom door. Amy couldn't believe it. His own little sister was dragging Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form! Amy couldn't help but giggle at the sight, as Blizzard heaved Shadow into the tub as quick as she could. Removing his gloves, and his shoes, and placing them aside, the Black and red hedgehog tried to make a slight run for it, but found no way out as Blizzard held him down with one hand, starting the water with the other. Feeling the lukewarm water, she plugged up the bottom, and leaned over.

"Ah, sorry big brother, but you know it's actually polite, too, if you clean yourself… _often_…" Blizzard whispers.

Shadow growled, and looked away. He couldn't believe this was happening to him…

The water filled, as she began to make shadow sit upright. Pouring in some shampoo Amy handed her earlier, she began to vigorously scrub the quills very hard, Shadow's eyes darting from left to right. There was no way he could escape now with fucking suds in his quills… fuck it. He'll just sit there… and wait, patiently. After the thorough scrubbing he received, his head was dunked underwater all of a sudden, the water getting rid of the suds. The quills literally dropped, making him look like he had long hair.

Shadow looked furious…

Unplugging the tub, she let the water drain out, and Blizzard left a towel, Amy following out with an extra towel being placed on the floor of the tub. Shadow took notice of her new clothing, and tilted his head as he got a funny look from Amy. What was her problem? 

As Shadow gives Amy a questioning look, she shrugs, and takes her leave, two towels covering the annoyed Ultimate Life Form… What pathetic idiots they were… He could have done one by himself.


	14. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Sonic isn't mine!!!!! _

Kita: alright, thanks for reviewing, by the way, I'm using Microsoft word, for those of you who wonder why my chapters seem so stretched out. Well, I'm using .html files to use certain things, but I dunno any other way of trying to shorten the distance between the spacing. Any help would be of use, too… Oh well…

I was never a good humorist with writing. I try, but I utterly fail sometimes. The only thing I'm good at with humoring is through doing little cartoons. My teachers and friends at school think I'm funnier with drawing humorous things than speaking/writing out humor. Ah well. ~_~ I feel a whoooooole lot special…

Blizzard: Aw… don't be so down in the dumps! You're doing great, just don't pay attention to stuff like that. At least the reviewer was nice enough to leave a good review at the end.

(a/n: I'd really like good feedback. I'm thinking of putting action earlier, but then again… * Shrugs *)

Broken Hope 

_Click. Click! Clickclickclickclickclickclick!!_

"Aw man, isn't there anything good on? I mean, seriously, I found myself watching more channels than this back then! Seriously." The whining voice of Blizzard rang throughout the house. The black and blue female hedgehog was sitting down comfortably on the couch, wielding the remote control to Amy's television set.

"I have cable, sheesh. You don't need to really complain, you know. The service told me there should be about over two-hundred channels," Sighed Amy, who had retreated back to her room, once again. Blizzard had absently-minded said that she should go put on something more casual instead of the black-red look. Almost too much like her older brother. Blizzard did apologize about that, after receiving a huge 'I'm going to freaking murder you'-glare from Shadow after he completely dried off a few hours ago.

Amy sat on her bed, and looked through more clothing she had bought, but not worn yet. Amy began to ponder if she really should stop acting so childish… because it wasn't getting her anywhere. Of course, for example… she always got herself into all kinds of trouble by being a childish little spoiled brat, being stubborn, and always annoying the heck out of Sonic with her constant fussing, and pestering…

"Should I really be acting like this? Sonic really doesn't seem to want to want me around very much. And I'm concerned… why should I still consider him to be my friend?"

She finally plucked out a lavender-looking shirt, sleeveless, too. It looked real nice with the black outlines, so she slipped it over her head, after having taken off her other apparel. She finally tugged the shirt completely over herself, until she got the same jean shorts back on. Maybe this was better, since she felt a little demoralized about Blizzard's comment… but she really didn't mean to. Amy brushed the shirt off, and hopped off her bed to go and put back her folded items back into her drawers.

Putting each item into their compartments, she shuts them, and heads back out into the living room.

"Aww…. Look at you! You look fabulous!"

That comment came straight from Blizzard's mouth. And Amy was about to turn two shades of red on her cheeks when Shadow looked at her, after his sister made a nicer comment than before. Shadow was not one for words, and he didn't say a thing. He turned his gaze away to look outside, which was lightly sprinkling in the air. The downpour ceased a while ago.

It was so boring in here, and it turned quiet, afterwards. Thinking, Amy looked at her purse, and gave that more thought. The idea just popped into her head like a light bulb turning on the very instant a light switch is flipped. Amy gave a smile, before she began to say, " Hey! I got an idea… why don't we go and take a walk? Maybe that a way, we can't be that bored… maybe we can even go to a Mall."

"Sounds good to me." Blizzard chimed in. She hardly knew what a Mall was, but she betted it sounded cool.

Only a gruff snort was heard from Shadow.

Meanwhile… 

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU MORON! YOU WORHTLESS PIECE OF SCRAP METAL AND FLESH!! I said bring the emerald back, not in pieces!!!"

Inferno flinched, having his ears being blasted by the sound of Robotnik's voice. Inferno did manage to bring back most of the pieces, but the others were with that blasted Echidna. None in doubt that he would go for help, or attempt to track down Inferno's whereabouts. This was not good.

"L-l-lord robotnik, it was not my fault! Ze Echidna attacked me, caused my arm to go 'aywire, and ze Emerald was shattered by my fist by pure accident! I never intended on breaking ze jewel!" Inferno pleaded Eggman to forgive him.

Sneering, Eggman curled his fingers around a smaller jewel. There were two of them, and he held his latest prize, glistening with an eerie aqua bluish hue.

"At least I am gathering more of the Chaos Emeralds. Soon, I'll have my third one once I head off to the new fort at the eastern coast of the United States. Oh how easy that will be… you are lucky I'm being lenient with you, you poor excuse of a moron."

All Inferno did was bow, and walked away hastily, in silence. Metal Sonic watched from a darker corner, minding his own business as a robot, since it was his sole duty to serve Eggman. He wouldn't allow the nerve of incompetent morons, such as Inferno, to run around trampling on the name of Robotnik's loyal servers.

"Metal Sonic. Ah, will you do me the favor of having the blue idiot to come to my old base in Egypt? I would like to see the look on his face when his ex-girlfriend gets 'hurt'… as you will kidnap the Pink Hedgehog named Amy… you do remember her, don't you?" Eggman said, lining the tips of his fingers together slowly, and patiently, awaiting Metal Sonic's response.

"Yes… I do remember, sir." Metal coldly scowled. He didn't even have feelings for the little wretched pinkie. What a noisy little bitch she was, always crying when she was in danger. She might as well go back to some ridiculous home she came from, and go and cry there. Those blood-red eyes jerk at his master, then back at the approaching … Katai.

"You won't be alone, I will make sure you won't fail. Katai will be their end, and so will you. If you succeed, I will have no other problems taking over. Now, go. Seek out Amy, and capture her. Katai will do the rest, as he was instructed."

Metal takes one glance to the Red and Silver-striped Echidna, and then dismisses him as if he weren't even there. Solemnly, the robotic Sonic clone walked off, metallic feet clanking on the iron floor. He would kidnap the little pink hedgehog girl again, huh? Well, he would see who gets to hurt her first… because no one stops Metal Sonic when he wanted to hurt the bratty 'child' so much, he would also destroy Sonic and his little 'friends' in the process, and take all the glory… leaving none for the ridiculous Echidna.

Katai merely peered at Metal Sonic. Looks as if he never really wanted him to come along, but Katai must do as he is ordered. He will have to hurt the so-called pink hedgehog, and then attack the blue hedgehog known as Sonic. But he had been warned about a Sonic-look-alike. The Echidna knew little about this look-alike except that it was a 'she', so he would have to be careful. Turning to exit, he left, with a smirk on his face, indicating he will show those who oppose Dr. Robotnik suffering and pain like they've never experienced before.

**Back in the U.S.**

"Quit being such a downhill drag all of a sudden, it's just a mall," complained Blizzard, who had to constantly drag Shadow to make him keep up with Amy. Gee whiz, he was such a baby when it came to crowds of normal, everyday people. Now the police he wasn't scared of. Sighing heavily, Blizzard managed to shove him ahead of herself, in order to get Amy to ask him to keep up… or something. She was already starting to get bored with all this walking around, since her older brother was nothing but a dark idiot, but that was when Shadow decides to engage in the old-fashioned sibling-argument/war with their mental ability, with Blizzard constantly firing back hasty, harsh, and unwanted comments.

Amy looked back at the two, and blinked. She always wondered why they seem to contradict each other with just… staring. Made her wonder if they argue through staring wars, or something similar to that. Sighing a bit, she gave up hope on those two, and walked off slowly, with a few people watching the two glaring brother-sister hedgehogs in the middle of the walkway inside a huge mall.

An hour later, Amy comes back with a few things on the upper level of the two story mall… and became shocked to see they are still at it… with a bunch of people crowding them on the ground floor. Amy sweatdropped, and felt a little embarrassed they were still staring at each other as if they were each asking if the other wanted a death warrant, or a beating of some kind. She drew a deep breath into her lungs, but before she could shout something to make them stop, a definite sound of an explosion, followed by a little rumble of the ground confirmed that. Amy almost tripped herself with her tennis shoes, but caught her balance.

That evenly caught both Shadow and Blizzard off-guard, both of them looking around a bit dazed, but still alive and conscious of their surroundings. People began to rush almost the instant they heard the loud boom, almost running both sibling hedgehogs down below. 

Amy was scared, again. What caused such a loud boom? She already found out what the first boom she heard was before, and that was a Volcano. Nasty little experience if it weren't for Shadow saving her… but all of a sudden, she felt a tapping of her shoulder. She began to think it was either Shadow or Blizzard, but as she turned around to the owner of the finger, which happened to look razor-sharp with a glistening tone… she gasped in horror… as she knew who that finger belonged to… from a way long ago…

"M-m-m-m-METAL SONIC!! AAAHHHHHHH---!!!!" She gave her loudest scream in fear, before the Metallic hedgehog clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her. Those cold-red eyes stared down on her, and in a coldly tone of voice, he seemingly smirked. "I'm so enthralled you remembered me, Pinkie. Now I'll make your pathetic life a living hell again, after I get away." The bluish robot quickly snared the pink hedgehog in a hold, before he jumped up onto the railing, gaining balance while holding his captive in arm. People shouted, and pointed at Metal Sonic, before a glare erupted from one person only. As if Metal could feel the glare, he searched around for its' source. He came across flashing ruby eyes the moment he knew it was those pair of eyes that belonged to a black and red hedgehog. He couldn't identify who it was, but that hedgehog looked like it was asking _'You're asking for your death, yes?'_ That same glaring creature began to force his way through the crowd, until jumping became a usable option. There seemed to be jet-like booster rockets at the bottom of his shoes as it used them to reach to this floor, but Metal didn't care. He had the girl to beat… all on his own.

"Put her _down_, unless you want to be torn and hoisted into the scrap heap, metal head." A demand from that very same hedgehog didn't affect Metal one bit.

"You are not to tell me, Metal Sonic, what to do. I go by my master's orders. Farewell, moron." Metal did a birdie with his free metal hand, and leapt off the railing, into a rushing crowd of humans, who dispersed at his arrival. Then the jet system that allowed Metal to be as fast as Sonic kicked in. He had purposely blown a hole at the exit/entrance of the mall as the robot ran faster and faster, almost to Sonic's maximum speed. Amy wanted to cry aloud, to beg for help, but she was helpless against a robot as Metal Sonic. Tears flew from her eyes, as they passed through the blown wall, followed by a pair of hedgehogs in pursuit. 

"Hey you, put her down right now!" That one came from the female hedgehog that looked like Sonic; he even almost mistook her for Sonic if it weren't for her features and discolorations of her quills.

Shadow kept on skating ahead, gritting his teeth as he tried to skate at his maximum speed, and keeping up with the Metal Hedgehog that had taken Amy. He was going to use the Chaos Spear to take down the robot and fucking kill it by tearing it to pieces with his own hands, but he remembers that Amy would get injured in the process, and he never wanted that to ever happen, ever. Continuing the pursuit, he caught a flash out of the corner of his right eye. It was bright enough for Shadow to close his eyes, and shield them with his hands at the glaring flash of light.

"What the…??? I can't see!" Blizzard screeched to a stop the second she was blinded by this sudden light. She, too, shielded her eyes in an attempt to block it out. 

"Kuso!"

"Shadow? You can't see either?!"

"I cannot! Where is it coming from?"

Growling, the light seemed to die down the moment they let their hands down. Blinking in confusion, both shadow and Blizzard found that… Metal Sonic was nowhere to be in sight. Shadow fumed angrily, closing his eyes shut for one moment. He… he let that piece of machinery take Amy from him… Snapping his eyes open, he caught the sight of something atop of a rooftop. The shadowy-like figure was shaped like an Echidna, and those hands… or whatever, were shining a little bit… that must have been from him, as now the shadowy-like Echidna vanished within a split second before a stone with a aper almost hit Blizzard right behind Shadow. Shadow screamed out of pure anger, and that was when Blizzard became aware she shouldn't do anything right now… because one false move and he'd let her have it… seriously…

"Shadow, we can still catch those kidnapping bastards. Right now we need to find help, and quick… but first, I want to see what that thing threw at me…" She plucked the rock with the tied paper from the asphalt road, and broke the string to it with a simple twist of a finger beneath it. She took the paper and dropped the rock. Straightening it out, she clearly began to read it, eyes darting back and forth in quick motions, as a sign that she was reading it thoroughly.

"Oh… oh my god… Sh-shadow… That blue robotic fucker says this…" She read the letter aloud.

_                Dear Idiots,_

_If you wish to see this 'precious' little pink hedgehog of yours ever again, you will come to the Pyramid Base in Egypt. She will not be harmed in any way, if you value her life, that is._

                                                                Metal Sonic 

**_"I'm going to kill it. I'm going to fucking kill it until its' been ground into little pieces of glittering dust…"_** Hissed Shadow, in a dangerously angry voice, as if he would kill anything in his path that dares to harm someone he wouldn't allow any physical harm to come to. Clenching his fist, he stormed away. Blizzard became a little worried that Shadow would actually kill someone in the process if he kept this anger streak up.

"Brother, I'm going to go find Sonic. I know where they went. Just please stay calm for my sake! We'll get her back!" She said as she backed away, and took off to go enlist the aid of Sonic and Tails. Surely those two wouldn't be too thrilled about this Metal sonic taking Amy, and she was sure those two might know things about the metallic hedgehog. The Echidna-shaped shadowy figure she would have to ponder about later…

~*~

Kita: sorry for the delay. I've been sick for the past few days… with migraines. It's a seasonal thing so don't worry about me. Ah well. ^_^


	15. Insanity

Disclaimer: I am never going to own Sonic… o_o But I always own Blizzard, and my newest character, Jen-Marie Voltari

Kita: Well, let's see… chapter number 15 comin' right up for you peoples now. I was busy writing "The School Play", sequel to 'Can You Say Hi?'. I just got up real early and did that in one hour. By the way…. text files don't seem to really work, they just smoosh my writing together… oh well. Anyways, I was wondering if I should do another fic, but I'm not sure. I mean, I seem to be real good with this fic except I oddly do about 2200 words per page in an average, or so. I need to write more… just for this fic. Lol. Anyways, enjoy.

Broken Hope 

It wasn't quite a good afternoon for Blizzard. She had been running for a while, constantly worrying about her brother losing his temper again. Then again, it's not that likely he'll lose it again unless someone practically ticks him off, and that's when he would go berserk. Yeah, going berserk… it was so unlike him to ever lose his temper. Did Amy have something to do with that? Could he possibly have something for the pink hedgehog, as in emotions and feelings that she should know about? Blizzard didn't tempt herself to go and ask her own brother… 'Course, he'd pummel the shit out of her within 3.8 seconds afterwards… **if** he caught her.

Panting a bit heavily, she passed by many automobiles, and buildings. It seemed as if nothing could really distract her enough until a voice overhead caught her nearly off-guard. Blizzard halted within a few seconds after someone said…

"Hey! Sonic!"

Of all the nerve these people have! Can't they see that she isn't Sonic? Ooh, just wait till she gets her hands on that Cobalt dumbass; she'll choke him to death. Her quills seem to bristle a little, out of a little anger, before she almost furiously turned around, giving out her most sour face anyone had ever seen. But who had called her came to be her next surprise; a red echidna had been running after her. That couldn't possibly be the same one that was on the rooftop, was it?…

"Whoever you are… I'm not Sonic… but I do know one thing… You must have helped that metal hedgehog robot-freak kidnap Amy! I saw you, on the rooftop, using something bright to block my brother's line of sight and mine! You better tell me where she is…"

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't kidnap Amy… and certainly, I wasn't on a rooftop…" Knuckles was certainly surprised that this hedgehog wasn't Sonic at all. Infact, she was a mere carbon copy of what Sonic looks like… the blueness, the quills, in exception for the gender, and the tuft of hair curling down upon her forehead… plus she had discolored quills which were blackened at the tips, as if they were burned or something.

"Don't you lie to me… that shaped shadowy thing looked just like you."

"How can you be certain if it was me, rather than another Echidna?" He grew annoyed with this female Sonic-look-alike, falsely accusing him of happening to be involved in kidnapping Amy Rose. Wait a minute…

"Wait… Amy's been kidnapped? Hold on a minute… I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and I happen to know Amy. I'm just looking for a freakish half-metallic bat that had gotten away with most of the shards of the master emerald, in addition, I am looking for Sonic."

Blizzard gave him a slightly strange look before shaking her head. If this guy knew Amy, then… who was that on the roof? Certainly wasn't him because he didn't have anything on his hands that made them shine or something… Oh? He's looking for Sonic as well? Taking a deep breath, Blizzard rolled her eyes before she looked to the Guardian.

"What a coincidence, I'm looking for him too. Yeah, Amy's been kidnapped…. Some freak named Metal Sonic took her out from right beneath my brother's noses, and mine, too. We would have stopped that robot if it hadn't been for that flash done by that shadowy figure."

"Erm… pardon me, but who is your brother?"

"You should know him, Knuckles. By the way, I'm Blizzard the Hedgehog. Sorry if I accused you, but my brother is pretty ticked off… I don't want him to hurt anyone, so that's why I need to get Sonic and Tails' help."

"That's okay. Hm I still don't know who your brother is, but if your brother seems pretty pissed at Amy being kidnapped, I bet he's got feelings for her, doesn't he?" Good ol' Knux made his usual 'I'm-right' grin. All he got was a sour face in return, as a reward.

"Well, Mister Smart mouth, my brother happens to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Are you happy now? 'Cause I'm going. Goodbye." Blizzard turned to make her back, and quills, face the Guardian, and sprint right on off into the distance, annoyed and a little angry as heck.

Knuckles blinked once, or twice. That female hedgehog couldn't be Shadow's sister. They don't even look alike! Shaking his head, he needed to go find Sonic, and the only way to do that… wait… Metal Sonic belongs to Dr. Eggman. Maybe that fat bastard had something to do with his Emerald being stolen, in pieces, thanks to that gay-looking half-roboticized bat. The only way he could do that was by following that female blue hedgehog, and then… just maybe he will find what he needs to get back into his grasp.

But what bothered him was the fact that there was someone almost like him that had prevented shadow and Blizzard from getting Amy back. Even Blizzard said that the figure looked like him.

Doing the only thing he could do for now, was to follow Blizzard.

Little did anyone know, that Shadow wasn't in the United States anymore…

Abandoned Pyramid Base 

"Shut your traps, pinkie, and foxgirl. Can't you two stop whining for a moment, and be silent?" Commented Katai, who was getting tired of watching Amy Rose in her prison hold within the base, since Metal stuck him with the job in the first place once they arrived. They hadn't intended on taking another prisoner, who was a short red fox with dark brown-tipped ears, but this other prisoner was being nosy, obviously not where she was supposed to be. Probably got sidetracked from her parents and got lost in the desert, to only end up in the base, and inside the prison hold with Amy once the foxgirl had been discovered playing about the inside.

The foxgirl, Jen-Maria Voltari, rushed to the front of her prison holding cell, and she blew a raspberry at Katai. Well, seems like she was a spoiled brat, too. "You're not gonna keep me in here for long! My momma an' my daddy are gonna come here and bust your hiney end once they find out I'm gone!!!" Jan seemed a bit, energetic, constantly using her bushy foxtail to stand up on real easily. She was probably twelve or so, but by the looks of it, she acted a little meaner for her age, too.

"Silence! Or else I'm gonna have myself a new fur coat, girl."

She looked to the razor-sharp knuckles, covered with what appeared to be a steel-chrome over each fist, and knuckle, looking pretty indestructible, too. Gulping, Jan leapt away from the front, to a safer distance. She didn't like the looks of those things, and it kind of scared her some, thus she lost a little confidence.

"Stop being so mean, and let us out of here…" Sobbed a crying Amy Rose. Metal Sonic had thrown her in there, and her back hurt. Her back had slammed against the stone wall in the back of the cell, but had the robotic hedgehog thrown her any harder than what he had done, and surely he would have killed her. She struggled to get up, but since both Jan and Amy were stuck in the same cell, Jan usually helped Amy up, and kept her propped up thanks to her bushy red-orange tail, with a white tip at the end.

"'Fraid I can't do that. I have orders."

"I bet they're from Dr. Eggman! That lame tub-o-lard for brains…"

Katai threw a whole glare full of 'I'll-kill-you' looks the moment that left her mouth. Amy went silent, as Jen did a while ago.

_/ What am I gonna do?.. * Sob * Please, someone save us… /_ Amy cried in her thoughts, tears still leaking, and dripping from her eyes as she secluded herself in a corner of the cell, curled up a little. Katai looks at Amy for one whole moment. Something inside told him he shouldn't let her cry… that it wasn't right. Whatever it was, it wouldn't go away… Slowly, he removed himself from the Holding Room in silence, leaving a puzzled Jen-Marie behind, watching. Walking silently down a corridor, he gave the little scene more thought, since he used the moment to try and forget about it entirely. Gritting his teeth in anger, he marched straight back in there, almost forgetting that he had his duty to guard the prisoners until Sonic, and the others came. Growling, he took a rag he hardly used, and approached the cell door cautiously.

"Here… just… stop your sobbing…" He closed his eyes, and looked away, as the rag dropped on the other side of the cell's floor due to him just shoving it through the bars, to which Jen plucked it from the ground and walked back to Amy after giving Katai a look of questioning. Katai resumed his position on guard duty for the remainder of the time.

"Here, that icky idiot gave you this…" Jen hands the rag to Amy, who took it and wiped her face clean of tears very slowly at first, but why would he give her a rag if she were the prisoner? Amy sat up slowly, blinking for a bit as she pondered that thought. Sighing, she just resumed to her curled-up position, holding the rag in a loose grip.

Something burst the doors to the holding cell open the moment Katai thought he could relax for a bit. The Echidna jumped a little, before he looked towards the doors, to a staring Metal Sonic. The metal hedgehog made his way to Katai, in short steps, and glared intensely. "Someone's inside the pyramid base. I am putting you on high alert, and I want you to go and seek out the intruder. I will watch these organic forms on my own." Metal hissed, until Katai understood. Someone's in the base, huh? Looks like he'll have to catch himself a second intruder…

Katai departs the room, again, to seek out and capture… maybe destroy the intruder, if possible… But on the outside of the pyramid base, the blue skies aren't as clear as they were an hour ago… looks like an approaching rainstorm is coming in, and fast…

Metal shifts his gaze to the curled Amy. Oh what an opportunity to hurt her now. He didn't have to worry about the fox; she couldn't even hurt him if she tried her best. Taking to the keypad next to the cell, he fingers the buttons, pressing them until he enters the code correctly. The door slid open, the foxgirl launching herself at the metal hedgehog the moment the bars open. Jen tried to pound upon the thick metal hide, but she found it useless to do so… as she was instantly flung aside by a strong, metal hand with sharp claws. Jen collided with a wall nearby, and fell, limp and shaking… unaware of her surroundings…

"Time for a little payback… for the times Sonic had defeated me…" The hiss of his robot voice awoke, and scared the daylights out of Amy, who was terrified beyond anything she could have imagined… and no one was here to save her. She tried to scream, tears draining from her eyes all over again, but she found it useless to try, as if her voice box had stopped working for no reason. Metal lunged at the pink hedgehog, encircling his knife-like fingers around her neck, trying to pierce into the skin as he uplifted the kicking Amy off the ground. No… slow death is more pleasant than a quick one… as sickeningly cold as he was, Metal used his free hand to literally curl it into an iron fist, and then, with the sounds of slight creaking metal, he used that fist to jab Amy's abdomen. The wind was almost knocked out of her with that punch, and Metal let go, dropping the heap to the floor with a thud. 

Gasping for breath, and waving her arms wildly on the floor, dazed from the recent punch, until the pain racked up within. Not until she realized Metal was trying to kill her was when she was trying to crawl away fast. "You're going nowhere, pinkie." His sadistic voice told her she was probably going to be murdered at this rate, as metal used his right hand to slash at Amy's leg. It sunk into the skin, ripping the flesh apart deeply which a crimson liquid began to flow out of the slash injury upon her leg. Amy cried out loud, in pain. Her body writhed from the pain of her leg, just as Amy sits up… backing away, but it was futile as Metal, yet again, lunged for another slash attack upon his helpless victim. This time, he caught her cheek with one finger; slicing about a nice centimeter into the skin, blood pouring out slowly.

Metal racked his iron fist again, and whacked Amy's head, causing a slight discoloration of the skin, as she flew back and hit the wall, hard. She gave out one final cry, before she went limp, still breathing. Her entire body was shaking, and there was a bit of blood on the floor, as it was leaking from the leg, and the cheek, and her mouth… from which Metal inflicted enough pain to send her hurting for a slow death… there was blood on his fingers, and he could care less. He was a robot. He had no feelings whatsoever, being a cold servant of Doctor Robotnik.

Jen looked around sorely, then she gasped in horror at Amy; She was mangled, just by the severe cut/slash marks on her leg, which was seriously bleeding… if someone didn't come soon, she'd go into shock. Jen was trying to move, but it felt like she was hurting all over. Slowly crawling out of the room as best she could for an escape, inching along the floor as she went… a little blood trickling from the side of her mouth.

Katai looked about. He could sense a presence in the area he was at, but strangely how he knew, didn't quite make him sure if there was someone here or not. Did Metal send him out on a wild goose chase so he could … no… he couldn't have, did he? As soon as Katai turned his back to head back to the holding area, a swift shot of pain to the back of his head ensued, right after his face smashes into the solid floor. Groaning a little, Katai got back up… and looked for his attacker…

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

A cold voice responded, filling the tone with ice, and hate. "I have no time for the likes of you."

Then, as if it were there, the presence seemingly vanished into thin air.

Jen continued to crawl along the floor, going to try and go for help. Her breaths were short, sometimes, as she persisted in going ahead. Her bushy tail even dragged upon the ground. Both ears were pointing towards the ground; a sign of exhaustion, and tiredness, maybe even pain. A figure stopped by her the moment she struggled to crawl further. Startled, Jen looked at an obsidian, and crimson hedgehog, with a white tuft upon the chest. She lifted a hand up at him, struggling in her attempt.

"you gotta….save Amy… she's been badly…" Jen couldn't continue what she would have said, as she collapsed in exhaustion. The hedgehog looked at the hurt fox, and skated off towards the room, until he came barreling through the doorway. Only then, he saw only Metal Sonic, but… a glimpse of what was on the fingers caught his attention. One of the fingers dripped with a reddish liquid, which could only mean…

He rushed into the entrance of the cell, his fears heightening as well as his anger. His ruby eyes flashed pure horror, as he saw Amy… laying there, shaking… in pain… blood spilling out slowly into a puddle below her… something within himself began to signal something which he himself had never felt before, something he had hidden within himself for a long time… and that something is a feeling he never wanted to unlock… his forehead became sweaty, both of his hands were shaking, the bottom of his lip was trembling… Why? He had come, as said… yet this… this heartless machine had taken her… and nearly killed her. Shadow's heart raced, pumping his blood at an alarming rate. His teeth gritted tightly, horror changing to a look of pure hatred, almost pure evil…

Metal turned to the intruder, just in time to see a flickering amount of red energy began to overwhelm the blackish hedgehog. Metal stepped back a little moment, once he recognized who it was. That same black hedgehog he avoided earlier… Metal watched as shadow's eyes were enveloped in a crimson hue, as the robot was intrigued at this latest development. The quills stiffened, and then ruffled apart slightly below the spikes. Shadow began to feel himself slipping away… his normal consciousness being replaced by something more violent, bloodthirsty, and profanely insane. There were sharpened canines as he grinned a sadistic-like grin, but he wasn't a vampire…

A strange power had been unlocked within, and Shadow doesn't know if he can even control it at all…

~*~

Kita: ……… O.O Hmm… what's gonna happen in the next chapter???


	16. Rescue?

Disclaimer: If I woned Sonic, then the world would be MINE! HAHAHAH! … Err… right. * Cough *

Kita: Well, I'm up to my 16th chapter so far. I seem to be slipping' with my descriptions. Don't know why. All I know is that I'm going to try harder to get it to be what I imagined it to be in the first place. So enjoy what I bring to you guys, please.

Broken Hope 

His heart felt like someone stabbed it to death with a steak knife. A big steak knife through the middle.

At that very moment, Shadow seemed to have lost himself entirely, almost. His thoughts were scattered about like papers blown by a strong gust of wind everywhere. Fear, Hate, Anguish, Sadness. All of those feelings trying to swirl into a mixture of an undefined proportion which he had never seen before. He could feel his muscles tense slightly, as the heartless robot that stood before him had taken the time to notice the amount of anger the obsidian hedgehog was giving off. Even more puzzling was the crimson hue enshrouding his frame, and completely engulfing the whites of his eyes, though that portion was a much darker hue; the color of blood. The air seemed to be filled with the slight stench of blood, particularly from Amy.

A power he feared of coming out, but Shadow managed to suppress it when he had been released from his prison beneath Prison Island. But this power just emerged for no reason… or could it been because of Amy being hurt? He didn't want her hurt, and somehow, his metal thinking made him think he failed at the attempt… thus many emotions let out like a weakened dam breaking apart from the pressure of the water, spewing millions of gallons of the clear liquid, cement walls crumbling beneath the rampage of the water's savage nature. It was because of pinkie, wasn't it? But why? Why did he crumble his originality to accidentally summon this newfound power he never wanted to use, just for her? Maybe… just maybe, Shadow realized, he might have something for the girl… or was this all a trick of some kind?

She was lying there, still breathing while this menacing robot had injured her to a point she wouldn't get up. Shadow knew he had to do something, but at a glance… someone could tell he was confused, slightly, in a metal way. Harsh words began to pour out of Shadow's mouth, tones of death, and destruction imminent once he was finished…

"You. You had said in that pathetic excuse for a note that she would be unharmed. I came as you said, but something hurt within myself. I have not a clue why there was such pain to my heart... Now on to the final words you'll ever hear. I never trusted robots, and you will regret your actions of harming her. I will fucking murder you, until your functioning ceases to exist. I will make sure of that." The tone barred down to a slightly sickening form of an icy murder. 

Those words didn't mean shit to Metal Sonic. The robot was never scared of… well of course Metal wasn't scared. This robot was designed like Sonic, just, with no feelings whatsoever. A silent beep within gave the signal for Eggman to check up upon his faithful robot. Metal limited the conversation to within the core of the head, so the hedgehog wouldn't be able to listen to whom he was talking to.

_'Metal, give me a status report. How is Amy fairing? Is Sonic there yet?'_

"No, I have damaged organic unit Amy Rose to critical condition. Sonic is not here, but there is an intruder, and I will terminate him because he is in front of myself."

'I didn't give the order to injure her yet, you nimrod. You have an intruder?! Give me onscreen view of the intruder, this instant!'

The visual screen flashed an apparent picture, fuzzed by the computer-screen like display. Eggman looked at the picture closely. _'Metal… Detail the screen to full picture, to clear the fuzziness. I cannot see clearly.'_ The vid screen suddenly shimmered, to the point the picture visual became clear as crystal. The Doctor narrowed his eyes closely at the screen, but just two seconds later he backed away, in pure fear, and surprise.

_'Sha… Sha… Shadow?!? But this cannot be possible! Shadow is deceased!'_

Merely, the doctor pounded the control desk with both fists out of anger. Maybe shadow survived, and is now catching on to what he might be planning. Eggman couldn't allow him to interfere with his mastermind plan. _'Metal, destroy the intruder. Immediately!'_

"As you command, Doctor."

 The communications device cut off once Metal understood what was to be done about the intruder known as Shadow. The robot knew that a fight would commence, once someone makes the wrong move… or a move at all. The scanners didn't indicate anything but silence from the black hedgehog. Maybe the robot will have to make the first move, and indeed he did by using his left metal hand, extending the razor-sharp fingers to take a grasp of Shadow's left arm. He missed grabbing it, rather, neatly slicing into the top layer of skin to cut Shadow's arm. The pain meant nothing to him. It was as if the nerves lost their will to pass the pain sensors on to the brain, to accept it and thus make Shadow in slight hurt. That never happened, as shadow witnessed the act of the attack made against him. Looks like it was truly time to kill this puny robot.

Turning towards Metal Sonic, Shadow used his right hand, and arm, to come up to his face. Just about an inch away from his nose. The concentration of the Chaos energy within him told him he was going to need some power to vanquish this newfound enemy. Those eerie eyes just look blank, lost in the red. But Shadow could see clearly. With a force of his fist that was near his own face, that gloved hand, with the chaotic energy within, shot at the metallic hedgehog from behind as quickly as someone could count to one. Within that moment, a brilliant flash of orangey energy burst forth from the hand, preferably away from it, but Shadow shouted his other two commonly used words, which formed his main attack as dazzling 'spears', dozens of them of orange tints, and hues danced outwards in large waves created from the controlling the energy, within the small enclosing room towards Metal Sonic's back.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" 

Metal didn't stand a chance while his back was turned, nor could he move very fast in such a small closure, the robot needed a much more comfortable wider, open space to battle this Shadow on. But currently the attack had seemingly impacted the back of Metal Sonic. This sent him forwards faster, thus ramming himself into a stone wall as quick as he was struck down by the seemingly unavoidable attack. Sparks fly from the torso, as soon as the faker-look alike managed to press himself off the wall. There was a perfect imprint of Metal Sonic's face, body, and limbs engraved into the wall, with cracks springing out into the other parts of the untouched stone. An organic hand grabbed Metal's arm. It was Shadow, again, with a face Metal could not comply with in time until the circuitry became dislodged from one arm, thus the metal tearing sound M. Sonic heard… he comprehended it as Shadow tearing off his left arm with one, strong yank, and twist.

 Using this as the sweetest opportunity the 'Ultimate Life Form' had, he used Metal's own hand against him by shoving him against the wall again in a quick slam. Taking the hand in his right, Shadow begins to rigorously jab the sharp-edged digits into the 'skull' of Metal Sonic. Each time he repeated it; it became more and more brutally harder, denting the blue metal. **_Pang. Pang! Pang!!! PANG!! PANGPANGPANGPANGPANGPANGPANG!!!!!_** His crazed looks, and attitude drove him to finally slam it down deep, piercing the armor of the head, ruining the outer shell with a sickening screech, thrusting it deep inside to where Shadow drove it almost right through completely. Metal had tried to kick, and claw with his remaining hand, damaging Shadow's head further with punches to the forehead, eyes and even attempted slashes, but found it futile, as the insane Shadow had actually torn through the steel armor… with his own hand being used against him. More sparks flew out, the visual losing its image, almost fading out entirely, until Metal decided to resort to one last option the Doctor constructed into him… only for emergencies… Could this possibly eliminate the black hedgehog?

**"Detonation sequence activated. Detonation time is five minutes, and counting. Degree of explosion is within 4 to 5 miles approximately. Goodbye, asshole."** Was all Metal said before the red eyes cut out of commission, the chassis slumping back onto the stone ground below, thus signaling shadow he needed to get out of here… or else, he, Amy, and that foxgirl would be blown sky-high.

Jumping away, and taking a look at what he done, the aura ceased around him, his anger ceasing to exist. His whites returned to normal, and Shadow felt a little weakened for a moment, since it was something he never intended on doing.... Stumbling back a bit, he knew he had to get Amy and the foxgirl out… but he needed help… so did Amy, and the other. Looking to the pink hedgehog, he slowly walked over to her. Heaving her up into her arms slowly, she groaned, shaking in pain. Shadow noticed she felt a little cold… probably from the blood loss.

"Forgive me, Amy." Was all he muttered beneath his breath, before he exited the former holding room, or just the prison block. Looking to the foxgirl lying upon the corridor floor, barely alive, he used one hand to shove her over his shoulder, being careful that there are two people he must save. The thought immediately came to him, as he slowly put down Amy and knelt before her body, which was leaning against him. Pulling out the emerald, he concentrated not on healing her, but to get out of here…

A strong gripping hand attached to his arm all of a sudden, a familiar blue figure popping up next to him, almost out of breath, those ice-sapphire eyes non-stop darting all over. "Man, can't I ever leave you alone without you having to go off by yourself? I wasn't that stupid when you pulled that damn jewel out and vanished in the distance… It didn't take me long to find Sonic, nor did it take even longer 'cause Sonic, amazingly, kept a fake jewel with him for some odd reason."

Blizzard… if she came… then… the others must be nearby. 

"And where, perhaps, are the others?"

"They're outside of the pyramid, just a mile away. Told 'em I'd go check it out first… so Tails gave me this walkie-talkie device…"

"Turn it on, now, unless you want your friends getting hit by tons of debris, and sand when this place explodes, and take our lives, in less than two minutes."

Staggering, and almost bugging her eyes out, with the inclusion of a dropped jaw, she quickly went for the white button on the side, and pressed on it with her thumb. "Um… sorry to interrupt but I did find my brother, and Amy, plus an extra passenger. But due to the certain circumstances my dearest brother has reported to me in person… RUN AWAY FROM THE PYRAMID! It's gonna 'plode!!!"

Surprised voices on the other side began to murmur; just only three voices were totaled to be on the other talkie device. _'What do you mean 'plode?! It's going to blow up?! Blizzard, Shadow! Get out of there!'_ Shouted a surprised Tails on the other side.

"I'm already ahead of foxboy, there." Mumbled Shadow. He resumed his position, with Blizzard taking the load of Jen-Marie off of his shoulder. Using one hand, she kept a hold onto Shadow, until the Emerald was glowing a brighter and brighter color than ever before. His lungs took in oxygen, with his deep breath intake, as the obsidian creature yelled outwards two words he had done before.

**"Chaos… CONTROL!!"**

A light engulfed all three, Shadow first before the other three girls vanished in the white blare that ensued. The white light died down into a tiny speck, and disappeared into thin air, in three seconds flat. Within the room, whirrs of electrical outbreaks plainly for all to see, if there was anyone to witness it, upon Metal Sonic's frame line. Indeed the timer was almost to reaching zero, just about thirty seconds left to go before this entire pyramid goes… **BOOM!** The robotic hedgehog thought he had the last laugh… 

Twenty Seconds… 

The four transported, three hedgehogs, and a fox, swiftly reappear outside of the compound in the aftermath of a brilliant flash. It began to pour down rain above, and Shadow cursed that beneath his breath as he activated his skates while taking off from running on foot. Blizzard managed to run right after her brother.

Ten seconds… 

They were fleeing as fast as they could, trying to hang on to their precious cargo, while going at their top speed. Somehow, someway, both 'cargoes' needed special medical attention, especially the one in Shadow's arms.

Four seconds… 

The others were seen, fleeing as fast as they could, too. Foxboy was using his rocket booster from behind in his machine to propel himself forwards for the reason of keeping up with the rest of the group. Already did they gain the grounds for three miles, but the group kept moving to avoid less damage.

Three… Two…and … One… 

Metal's core was over malfunctioning, activating the mechanism for self-destruct. Like a bright light, almost like a flash light out of the darkness, it glowed with a degree, to which the explosion burst Metal to pieces, nearly incinerating every circuit within. This explosion also caught everything inside, as walls were blasted to pieces, crumbling beneath the shockwaves of power. The earth on the outside began to rumble, as Blizzard was the only one to look back upon the pyramid base. Smoke erupted from it, then a light emitted from some of the sides where the smoke was coming from. The pyramid literally blew to pieces, as the wave of the blast was headed directly toward them.

"…Good lord… Duuuuuuck!!" Was all she could shout in an instant, before diving over the mound of a desert sand dune in such a rush, crashing into the sand face-first. Everyone else, excluding her brother, dove behind the dune. Shadow still clutched Amy tightly. The shockwave was coming at him. He wouldn't allow her to be hurt this time. He didn't bother rocketing back towards his little sister, since he had leapt right over the dune, and intended on out-skating the blast.

"SHADOW! ARE YOU INSANE?!" She yelled, before the sand upon the dune they were hiding behind, was pushed over by the force of the blast, and was washed right over the entire group, nearly drowning them in the golden-brown mixture. 

It was all he could think, was to out-skate the blast. Slowly, but surely, it began to diminish, gentling down to a mere gust, which swept some sand by them like a dust devil blowing over. Halting in front of a former-sand dune, he shook his head, as a hand popped up first from the sand. That hand looked recognizable… didn't that belong to the red echidna that sought after the Master Emerald pieces before? Sure enough, it was, as Knuckles managed to get free first. Tails' machine, the Tornado, was half buried, but at least it hadn't been totally buried. A sudden burst of sand indicated someone had used the spin dash to pop up out of the trapping sandy area. Well, at least the faker made it out… But where was his little sibling? And the fox she was carrying?

He didn't have to ask any further, because, she too, used the spin dash to break free of the sand covering, scattering sand about… wet sand, to be exact. Upon the shoulder was the foxgirl, still breathing. Everyone was getting sand out of his or her quills, except for himself, and Amy. Sonic was the first to notice that Amy was bloodied, as soon as he got near Shadow. Shocked, he ran to Amy.

"Dude, Shadow, what the hell happened to her?! How did she get this way?"

"That Metal Sonic had harmed her, upon the premise that I had come…minus you idiots, but I was too late… so I took it into my own hands to demolish his existence. Permanently. She needs medical help, Faker. So does the girl in my dear sister's hands." He took his time to mention the fox, as the black hedgehog looked down upon the barely-breathing female. There was rainwater washing away some of the existing blood on her fur, and skin, but this rainwater also seemed to fall upon his face in the process. A small twinkle was right near the edge of his left eye… was it rainwater trickling down his cheek, or was he shedding a real tear, filled with emotions?

Shoving Amy into Sonic's arms suddenly surprised the cobalt hedgehog at once. "Shadow… what are you doing?"

_/ She didn't deserve to be hurt. Why must those that seem close to me get hurt… or die?… I feel I must no longer be near her, or Amy will die… Because of me… Because it was my fault I let her be harmed… and I was not there fast enough to save her… /_ With that blank expression, Shadow turned his back towards the confused group. Then within a few moments, the obsidian hedgehog took off in a black blur, leaving them all behind, in the confusions of emotions, and pain throbbing within the mind of Shadow… without giving an answer to his fake counterpart.

'You're running away.'

**'I don't give a shit.'**

'Chicken.'

**'Leave me the fuck alone, Blizzard.'**

'Fine, but I'll say something before I let you go. What are you going to do if she wakes, and finds you're not there for her? Don't hide it from me, I know.'

Blizzard got no response. Hmph. What a dumbass for running away from his feelings… If he truly cared, he wouldn't run. Maybe he needs more time to sort it all out… but until then, Blizzard would have to leave him be for a while.

"Please… don't…" Choked words were ringing out of Amy's mouth. The pink hedgehog struggled, as if she thought that Metal was still hurting her in some way. In this case, it was mentally. Sonic looked down, and closed his eyes. This was his friend. And he let her down, too. Maybe that is what Shadow felt… that he let her down in some way… the fact that no one could protect her in time, from Metal Sonic. At least that fake robot was long gone by now. "Sha…. Shadow…?" Those eyelids of hers opened jerkily, emerald-like eyes in despair, and pain-filled, more misery than her usual cheerfulness. 

"No, Amy. It's me, Sonic. Shadow… disappeared after he… saved you, and that other girl..."

A little ruckus was heard, Blizzard having trouble with the kitsune upon her shoulder…" Hello?! M-my name is…Jen-Marie, thank you very…. Ow… much… I'm not that deaf, ya know…"

"My bad! Sheesh!"

Amy squirmed, as if she were trying to free herself from Sonic's hold. "No…. Shadow… couldn't have…. Vanished… Sh-Shadow!!" She weakly cried out, her voice barely audible. That struggle resulted in her energy, and willingness' depletion… Amy just felt tired… from just a bit too much blood loss, as she almost fell limp within Sonic's arms.

"Ames, let's go get you fixed up. I can't stand it when you're hurt…" Looking back to the rest of the group, he brought out the fake emerald he kept after the ARK. Tails was able to get his Tornado going, in time to make the walker mode come to Sonic's side slowly.

"How is she, Sonic? Is she going to be okay?" Inquired the worried two-tailed foxboy. Knuckles peered at Amy, and gave a little bit of a disgusted look at her injuries. Blizzard managed to shake her head, looking a bit depressed as she toted Jen-Marie, who looked around in alertness since her body felt like damn jelly internally.

"I'm not sure, Tails. But all I know is that we need to head back so we can find her a hospital." 


	17. Thoughts of Eternity

Disclaimer: I never will own Sonic so don't complain. Nor do I own "Somewhere I Belong" By Linkin Park.

I've been thinking on how this is going so far. Everyone seems to enjoy my story, but I've been fixing my chapters for a while now. I realized how hyped up over caffeine I was... Causing me to do not-really-funny oocish humor before, or after the chapters. Maybe I should lay off of caffeine… for a while, anyways. Here's something brought to you by me.

Broken Hope 

_[Shadow's point of View]_

I ran, …well, skated. It was all I could think about, with the searing pain in my arm eating away at me. I didn't give a flying fuck. Hell, who would give a shit besides those morons back there? It's not like they even start caring for me, only because that most of them came for Amy's well-being, and safe return. The rain was lightly showering, a bit refreshing to me as the liquid poured from the clouds overhanging the skies. That little moment took my thoughts away for a little amount of time before I return to my reality right quick as I remembered it.

I felt as if I couldn't be near any living being without having destruction following me everywhere I went. It was like that when I had been freed two years ago, from my icy prison. I thought that destruction was the only way to have what I wanted. Somehow, someway I was wronged in the beginning. I thought my own sister had died aboard ARK, along with Maria… that was what fueled my belief for revenge, with the, purely thorough revenge against all of these pitiful humans on the planet.

**// ( When this began ) \\**

**// I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me \\**

Pain. Is it all I can feel? Through my nervous system, and my heart? Why had I felt a pain through my heart? Why?! Why had I even bothered to care for pinkie to have more pain dealt to me through physical force?!? _WHY?!_ I can't be acting this way! I don't care for her. I don't **_CARE_** for her, god fucking damn it. The thought of not caring makes my emotions seethe with a rage unconfined. Must it be this way, which I, the Ultimate Life Form, care for such a lowlife …pink … hedgehog that had only helped me within the abandoned lab, for the real memory of Maria's last words…?

I manage to remember my faintest memory of back then in the past… I thought I had almost completed my revenge. I purely hated the cobalt hedgehog that was mistaken by the military, over me, for being the one that stole the Chaos Emerald, which **I** took. I thought he was a weak opponent I shouldn't have worried about. But in that forestry, he and I were battling it out as if it were to the death. I almost admitted he wasn't that bad for a fighter, but I withheld such talk. I hadn't any time until the island had blown up.

**// ( I was confused ) \\**

// And I live it all out to find I'm not the only person with these things in mind \\ 

The cooled air around me touched my injury I sustained while fighting with Metal Sonic. I had ignored it for the past three hours since I fled. More importantly, it seemed to heal faster than I thought. How could I have let that thing hurt me easily?  I pause near a rock sticking up though the sand itself. Perring around, I check to make sure no one had followed me, though something was telling me I should have not left. My thoughts drift back to my only 'relative' as a distraction… my sister, Blizzard. It is strange to know that I, and the professor really knew where she originated. Odd as it may seem, the Professor had needed me for something. I wasn't sure what at the time, but the memory of how she came to be with the small 'family' was vague.

[Partial Flashback]

That day aboard the space colony, I had spent my hour with Maria, to head back to the laboratory where Professor Robotnik tested my power, and, for various reasons, studied how I could use the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Earlier, my ears picked up a loud scream ringing throughout the colony, but I brushed it off. I had stood in the laboratory, awaiting the daily schedule, but this time I was having a feeling that this time it was going to be different… in a way. Quietness gave me the clue Robotnik was taking longer than expected. I began to truly ponder the delay on the professor's behalf, until the shutter doors opened, with a few assistants following him, but… I clearly see something within one of the assistants' arms. A severely injured blue hedgehog, apparently freshly wounded somehow, bandaged heavily at the arms, and the head. Inquisitively, I stand there in question.

_"The tests are not going to be performed today, if that is what you're thinking, Shadow." Was all the old man said, before the mauled hedgehog was placed upon a metal table. The tests weren't going to be carried out now? And how did that blue hedgehog get those types of injuries, I ask that question to myself as I had carefully examined it. There were a ton of bruises… and most of all, either burns, or large charred areas, and most notably, this it was a she. I pitied the creature._

**// ( Inside of me ) \\**

// But all that they can see the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel \\ 

"Keep the patient at bay. I was awed at the results of my other Project, but I had wanted a robotic subject, not a live subject for the lizard to battle. Next time, keep mind that we will no longer use live organic living beings to fight it. Is that clear?" He had made his point clear across, as the Professor approached me… well, he had intended on going to the patient in the first place. Assistants, or rather, his colleagues, hook things up to her to monitor her condition. They checked her pulse, her heart rate, and the dilation of her eyes, by sticking a small light up near her pupils to see if they will change size to block out the bright light.

"Robotnik, this isn't going very well. Her pulse and heart rate are very weak. The fight with the experimental project must have been too hard, and punishing for her. It doesn't look like she will make it… we're sincerely sorry for discretely choosing a living subject." One of the assistants looked at me, as I approached the female hedgehog. I still pitied the poor thing, as if it didn't really deserve this. But what was this about an experimental project? I finally decide to speak up.

**// ( Nothing to lose ) \\**

**// Just stuck, hollow, and alone and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own. \\**

"Is there a way you could save her, at least?" Maria would not have approved of this innocent-bound hedgehog dying because of her grandfather's experiments. I felt the same way, a little. Grunting, the old professor looked at me, then to the hedgehog upon the metallic table. Giving it thought, he pondered the possibilities of what could actually save the female hedgehog… and why I even cared.

"Yes, but, I will tell you now, Shadow. It is very risky, and very highly that she may not survive after the procedure you will have to agree to do." The man slowly turned his back towards my face, as if he were displeased of my actions of trying to save an innocent life, but it was also as if he, too, felt that the girl needed to be saved. "You have the option of blood transfusion, but your blood has to be compatible with hers in order to save her life."

My eyes dart away from his back, back to the girl. Was she worth so much to save? Maria would have wanted to, she being kind, and gentle. I take my time to think, as I look at the bloody-red bandages being removed by the assistants that sometimes crowd the table. "I comply. I will do the transfusion, Professor, even if my blood does not match her type." I only hoped then, I was doing the right thing.

Surely enough I was sitting down upon a chair the professor brought five minutes later after he ordered the transfusion to take place. He hooked up a needle into my right wris after applying some alcohol to clean the area where the thin metal item was to be inserted, a feeling like something poked me the instant the needle pierced my skin, and into my blood vessel. It felt a bit weird, but I didn't notice anything until the red liquid from my own body was coming into a long, clear, plastic tube leading to a machine, and then another snake-like tube extending from the machine, and into the girl's own wrist. After a while, I began to notice that I felt the drainage beginning to affect myself. My eyelids were trying to drop slightly. I was exhausted all of a sudden. 

"Stop the machine. That is enough." I hear the professor call out to a closer colleague. The man shut the down the operating machine, and the flow stopped. Almost immediately as the needle was removed I was relieved to have that thing out of my wrist. I got out of the chair, and looked as another man removed the needle from her wrist. Did I save her, or did I just bought her more time to suffer until she truly dies a death from the differentiation of blood types along with the bad wounds inflicted upon her? I wasn't sure until I left.

**// I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real \\**

**// I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long \\**

**// ( Erase all the pain till it's gone ) \\**

[End Partial Flashback]

My mind snaps open back to reality again. The rain had stopped. I didn't care… A tiny light of hope was blinking off and on, that I could sense it wanted to pray for Amy to be safe, and alright. I shoved it aside; my solitary needs attempting to overwhelm the light. Why do I still care? Is that an answer I have to truly find out for myself in the near future? But I had noticed something… within. There are gaping mental holes upon my heart. The largest was of Maria, but there was another hole, and I couldn't quite place what had made that one. 

I get up, knowing that I will not return, unless I have my way of explaining my actions from before. Maybe… that Amy noticed that I left without notice. I shake the thought away quickly before it can snag me. I couldn't go near her. Not unless she was going to be hurt, again. My eyes drift towards the sandy ground. I began to curse mentally, swearing that Eggman would die for his crime. Yet again, I catch myself in the act of having a connection with Amy's injuries, or Amy herself. 

Why couldn't I think of something else besides her? As if an answer were provided, I began to feel soothed by a voice… familiar, and gentle voice from within. The tone was clearly recognizable. I gasped quietly to myself in a surprised reaction. I didn't expect the voice to appear so soon.

"Maria?… Is that you?… "

"Shadow. Please… Do not be frightened of your plight. Conquer it, and you will not be afraid anymore, my dear friend."

"…What plight are you talking about? I do not have a problem, Maria…"

"Please, don't try to hide it from me… I always trusted you, and you always trusted me. You don't have to tell me because I know."

There was a warm sensation upon my hands, as if something or someone were holding them very lightly. I try not to get nervous, or think that this is an illusion, or a complete hallucination… typically that from what I've heard, that you can hallucinate out in the desert from lack of water, but it wasn't too hot, nor was I thirsty at the particular time.

"I… I can't explain it… but since you know, I'm sure you know what I might of tried to say… I can't be near her… I just can't…"

"I ask of you to give yourself time to calm down. You must not let yourself be overwhelmed with the prospect of fearing for her safety all the time. She is always safe as long as you're around. But when the time is right, come to her aid, and show your friendship means something more than just rescuing her all the time… even that will expand into something you will see later, my dear friend. For now, I must depart you. Don't worry; I will always be with you, in your heart. Do not despair from loneliness' hardships, for you have friends, and a close one who care about you. Sayonara… Shadow… my friend… I will see you when the time comes… in the far futures of time."

I was distraught as the warmth left me in a sudden instant, as I was about to protest against her leaving me alone. The coldness resumed its position over me, and I merely shivered in a response. What did she mean my 'friendship' with Amy would expand? I sat there, underneath the dark clouds that hung above myself. What exactly did she mean by those words? Of course I don't have any friends… but… she said that I have friends… she couldn't be talking about those pathetic excuses of morons, and Blizzard, could she have? Well, I think it was that obvious, that I needed to leave this spot to go on… alone.

**// I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real \\**

**// I wanna find something I've wanted all along \\**

**// Somewhere I belong \\**

Maybe my own sister was right… or well, I technically always called her my sister. She had my blood running through her, and she was always thankful I had saved her from just millimeters away from death by blood loss. I try to remember what had happened after I left… well, the hours after I left. It was typically hard to remember since your head hurts like hell in the attempt of reading one of your own memories, but hell, falling down to the earth like a meteor and smashing meters into the soft earthy ground for about a mile in length, sure didn't really feel exactly pleasant, either.

I could say that. But I hadn't a clue to how I was able to survive such a catastrophe after just almost depleting my energy for the final chaos control, to halt the ARK from dropping to the planet's surface. Why didn't I just die? How was it even possible for me to survive? It must have had to do something with my alternate, stronger form. I had been hit by many laser beams, and small little floating balls the monstrous Finalhazard threw at me out of defense, but those only pushed me back… I felt no pain. Nothing. But I was beginning to feel the heat rise on me when I thought I was trapped in some oven for a while… a.k.a. I had probably been rocketing towards the surface at a high speed…made me look like I was a shooting star or something. I didn't even know if I was alive or not…

Speaking of which, I was glad I had annihilated that robot. It was nothing but an annoyance… and it was he who had angered me in the first place. This just stinks. Plain stinks that I had ran. Ran from people who actually gave a shit about me at all. My mind was lost, and just dazed. I tried not to think of Amy at that point in time. I sighed. There was no hope to this, was there?

//** And I've got nothing to say \\**

**// I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face \\**

[Another Flashback, 'Two days after the Transfusion'.]

I had sat alone, in a chair, within a different laboratory. Maria had stepped in and I was glad. Should I tell her about the other hedgehog that had been injured? She might have known already, but I ask anyways. "Maria… do you know of the cobalt hedgehog within this facility?"

I didn't turn around, but I didn't know what her facial expression was at the time, either. Maria approached my chair, and knelt down beside me, and held my left hand underneath her soft grasp for a while. The only reason I had been in that chair was because I was tired after I had left the lab where the Professor had been. Regaining enough consciousness to know Maria had come in was a good sign I was recovering from the blood transfusion…

"Shadow, what you did was very brave, and courageous of you to do for her. I'm so happy that you saved her. She's okay, and apparently she's also up and about, looking for you… I'll add she's stubborn on the fact she isn't going to stop looking…"

At that moment, footsteps were heard coming into the room. Maria looked back, but I couldn't. I was pretty much flat-out of energy to move a lot. I could hear a panting noise, as if this person had been running around the colony for quite some time. I hear Maria gesture for the panting personage to come over here… I almost fell out of my chair, from being startled by the rather… fast blue hedgehog in front of me… wait… she was totally blue from the start… her quills had taken on shading towards black to the ends of her quills. The small protruding tuft upon her forehead…or bang, whatever… had also changed colors, with the back tips of the ears, too. Even the wrists and lower halves of her legs were toned towards shading into black. When I first saw her, she was a little on the lighter bluish hue… almost like faker's fur color, but that apparently changed to a darker blue. I just stared at her for one moment… and when I did, she gave me this funny look.

"Um… what's got your tongue? Hey wait a minute; you're that black hedgehog that saved me… Shadow, is it? Um… thanks for saving me. I had no idea someone as kind as you was on this floating space… thingy…" The dark cobalt hedgehog glanced downwards with her sapphire eyes; a sign that I should be questioning… though… where did she come from? I don't even know her name.

"You're welcome…" That got her perked up with a small smile on her face. But I continued with my talking. "Although you had been saved… who are you? And where did you come from? I would have known of your presence upon this colony. " I had remembered being a bit stern with this sudden newcomer… maybe she was another creation, like me?

**// ( I was confused ) \\**

**// Looking everywhere only to find \\**

That, apparently, silenced her immediately. It was as if she was shutting down, and became less willing to say, or talk about it. I occasionally felt the same way… shutting down automatically, but that became different when I met Maria. Maria seems to worry about her now, and she leaves my side. I do not feel any prick of jealousy as she kneels down beside the cobalt hedgehog, and gave her warmest smile.

"It's alright… You can tell us. We're not going to bite."

That forced out a stifled giggle from the hedgehog, but that cut off quicker than expected. Lifting her head slowly, to reveal small tears towards me, then to Maria, I blink several times. Why was she crying? Had I guessed right?

It was when she began to speak, was when Maria and I were shocked afterwards…

"I don't have a name… I used to live upon the earth's surface... but then, it was a few weeks ago. A dark time when rain was comin' down lightly enough, but it didn't cancel the shuttle launch to the colony… I was dared to go aboard the spaceship, and stay there before the launch, which was in fifteen minutes." I found that she was going to cry harder, sounding as if she were sorry for coming aboard the space colony at all. "I was too rambunctious and I had run aboard without guards noticing my sneaky entry. My so-called' friends' cheered me on at a fence post once I was at the shuttle doorway. I climbed inside, being curious as to what a space ship looked like… which got my friends to try and call me away, but I didn't listen. The door shot at five minutes when I was just about four feet from the door. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Someone was coming down to see what had caused a little commotion, since I yelped kinda loudly. All I knew was that I had to hide, very fast. This compartment door I found was big enough, so I squeezed myself into it, and shut it quickly before the operator aboard the spacecraft could notice. 

I didn't like it when the shuttle had already taken off, for I could feel the vibration literally shaking the daylights out of me, and I even felt like the force of the blastoff was squeezing me further. About an hour later, the shuttle was in space, headin' towards this colony... Well, actually it was right about to dock at it. I used the opportune time to pop myself out of the compartment, and head for the door. I escaped after the door opened. I… I didn't know where to go, so I ran down some hallways. I found myself a hiding spot… I know where it is still, but now I don't have to hide… I guess… I used my hiding spot when I usually raided what seemed to be the food storage area…"

So that's why there had been reports of food items being missing… she stole them so she could survive onboard.

"Three days ago, I was going to raid the food storage area again, but this time someone had caught me in the middle of thieving the items, and I dropped them. I tried to run away, because… I was so scared… this place was strange and new to me. A couple of guards managed to capture me and tie me down so I could not get away. Then this man with black hair, and a black moustache came to me. I looked pretty scared enough, so he took me to a strange room… I could hear him say that he had found a live test subject. I didn't know what he had been talking about until I was placed into a small container, a glass tube wide enough for me to fit in. I had been untied before I had been shoved into it. This tube thing suddenly plummeted below the floor, and I found myself in another room once it had submerged above a different floor. 

The tube opened up over me, and it uplifted into the air, leaving me to sit on the ground freely. But… it was when I heard heavy breathin' I started getting' scared again. There was this big shadow in front of me, and it towered right over me. Once a light was able to be shone on it, all I could do was gape at its real look, and… and… an-and…. sc-scream…" I was tilting my head in wide shock. Even my eyes were wide with surprise. Maria was hugging the crying girl.

"T-h-the thing tried to eat me. It hissed and roared at me, and it attacked me ruthlessly, launchin' these blackish-looking electrical-like balls. I couldn't evade them, and I was shocked, or burnt. Then I tried to fight back, but all that went down the d-drain when the skin seemed t-t-to make it look all-invincible. It even smashed me several times with its tail, and then used it like a golf club to hit me in a distance. I fought back harder, but… I couldn't win…I felt like my bones was broken and stuff so it was jus' looming over, 'bout to eat me, then this old man came and stopped the Lizard with stun machines after distractin' it… I… don't remember much after that…"

// **That it's not the way I imagined it all in my mind \\**

She was crying... Literally, almost to death. This creature, or whatever it was, had been brutally beating this harmless hedgehog up. I struggled out of my seat, and slowly approached her. Those were real tears of pain, and Maria knew it, as well as I did. I could understand how sorry she felt having coming aboard this colony, and how she never meant to be here in the first place. Hm. No name…

"I understand. We… forgive you for coming aboard." I managed to choke out. "But it was foolish of you to accept something like that." I added harshly.

**// ( So what am I ) \\**

**// What do I have but negativity \\**

"Oh…wait… you said you didn't have a name, right?… well, why don't we choose out a name for you?" Maria managed to chip away at my negative attitude for the moment. I could tell Maria didn't want her to be hurt further than she already was, and I pushed my coldness back. I didn't mean it, but it had to be done.

She managed to stop crying for a while… well, she did say she did not have a name… And Maria looked at me for an idea. I didn't know.. I was not good at naming things… well, giving them names, in the case. I looked around, and I saw a small hanging picture upon the wall. Maria had told me she always loved snow, the way it looked with its patterns of snowflakes. There were a ton of white dots upon the picture…so I thought of the condition… snow… snowy… snowing… ice… icysnow… flurry… flurries… icicle… blizzard… frost… wait a moment. Blizzard. Why did that have a touching thing to it?

"..How about… Blizzard?" I shrugged.

"That's wonderful!"

"I like that name, Mr. Shadow…" 'Blizzard' managed to dry her tears, and put on a smile.

I found out later, that my blood, somehow, infused with hers to create a hybrid capable of competing with me, but she was never the type to fight unless provoked. Maria said that since her blood was fusing with mine, that technically made Blizzard my 'sister'.

[End second flashback]

Maybe I am putting down my sense of trust. Everything has been bringing me wrong these days, and all I do was get into trouble, and have it follow me.

//** 'Cause I can't trust to find the way, everyone is looking at me \\**

**// Nothing to gain, hollow and alone \\**

**// ( Nothing to lose ) \\**

**// And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own \\**

"Amy, I'm sorry for abandoning you, but I can't see you… just yet.  I have to deal with myself. Knowing you, you won't give up hope. You never have." I say this aloud, to no one, but Amy. I never cry, but there's always a first for everything… just only a small tiny tear.

//** I will never know myself until I do this on my own\\**

**// And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed \\**

**// I will never be anything till I break away and find myself today \\**

I decide against going back, because I wouldn't want to get her into any more trouble, but she needs me. I do not know what this new feelings are, and I've already begun to figure out what it really means. Maybe it has to do something with what Maria said… with Amy's and my friendship expanding into something… something more than that, perhaps?

//** I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong \\**

**// I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong \\**

I don't have to feel like I'm being hated anymore. Those that do care… like the gang, actually try to show that I, and they are friends. All I ever did was act like a fucked-up jerk. I even felt the same way with my own sister… I acted like a moron. I will go back, but now I have other things to attend to.

//** Somewhere I belong \\**


	18. MS II?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. That's my point.

What I did for the last chapter was to give you people a personal background for Blizzard, and to give you some thought of what Shadow was thinking, and doing after he had taken off. If I made Shadow seem a bit too sentimental towards the end; ex: the crying bit, being thoughtful, etc. Then that was by all means on time's fault, and I apologize for the elapse of not updating. Here is 18 for you. Enjoy.

(a/n: Sorry if it seems a little small in the beginning… I had a ton of writer's block. And believe me, you wouldn't want it.)

Broken Hope 

"MY BABY!!!" cried an over-worked mother fox, who was frantically crying from a jeep tearing though the wet desert sand. She frantically leapt from the vehicle and dashed through the sand in archeologist-like clothing, except she had khakis on. The father had desperately tried to keep the mother contained down in her seat, but he failed.

"Mary-Ann! Please be patient!" Cried Lawrence C. Voltari.

"No, my baby's hurt!"

The shouting surprised the group soon after, especially a wincing Jen-Marie.

"Momma! Papa! I'm –ow… okay!" As soon as both parents arrived on the scene, Mary-Ann scooped Jen from Blizzard's shoulder, cradling her very carefully, and sobbing half to death, with a groaning father in the background.

"Uh…. Sorry, but we gotta jet!" Shouted Sonic, when Blizzard grabbed a hold of Sonic's shoulder and placed her other hand on the surface of the Torando's mechanical leg, and Knuckles managed to grab his other shoulder.

_"Chaos Control!"_

In the light of events, Amy was rushed to the nearest hospital near Station Square after Sonic safely transported everyone, minus Shadow, with the Chaos Control, leaving behind a smoldering ruin of the former pyramid base.

Atop a sand dune in the way farther distance, was a splayed, struggling body, red and silver, none in doubt. The creature glared with intensity at the departing group that was using Chaos Control. Standing upright slowly, flinching with some aching pain, Katai glowered, and turned his back, muttering something underneath his own breath.

Later… 

The home in San Francisco was merely like a summer home Amy always lived in every summer, so technically that wasn't her real home. As the time passed, the clock seemed to tick the existence away slowly, making everyone nervous, and impatient slightly.

Apparently, everyone made his or her stakeout at the waiting room within the healthcare facility. The Guardian was grumbling, merely pondering why he wasn't able to detect the gayish bat when he arrived. He needed those pieces back, now. And sitting in a public place was no place for him since who in the hell knows where that black bat has gone. Looking at Tails play a small card game by himself, he pondered, since it was quite… boring here now.

Tails was playing a small game of solitaire, picking up some cards, and placing down matching red-to-black or black-to-red pairs according to their suits. Snatching up a card from the draw pile, he frowned that he didn't find the number he wanted. "I hope Amy's okay"

 "Mind if I join? Go Fish, or something else?" The Red Echidna sat on the other side of Tails' solitaire game, and folded his legs Indian style. The fox lifted his head up, and nodded.

"Sure Knuckles. Go Fish it is, besides, I was getting bored of solitaire already."

Blizzard was on the floor, toying around with a few children's toys for the open waiting room. Toying with them, as in, fiddling them with her fingers, and hands out of pure boredom, until something out of the corner of her eye caught her complete attention… A small crawling young yellow hedgehog child wandered into the area, obviously got out of the sight of its parents. Blizzard paused for a moment, to see that the small hedgehog was curiously sitting near her after plopping down on the carpeted flooring, since she was messing around with the toys. Attempting a sweet smile, she hands the toys to the small one. It didn't seem too interested in the toys, but rather it decided to climb up on her like she was a ladder. Instinctively, she knew she had to take the child back. But hey, this thing was too cute to resist…

She sat the child on her knee gently, removing the child from her face, first. Cooing, the toddler drooled a little bit, but she didn't mind. Bouncing the yellow toddler up and down on her knee, the child giggled with laughter. But soon, she sort of frowned, and then halted. Plucking the child from her knee, she got up off the floor and carried the child away from the area.

"I'll be back in a moment, guys," Blizzard called out, before running towards the Nurse's Desk, which was a little ways down the hall.

Last, but not least, Sonic was ignoring anything else. Sonic's consistent pacing back and forth in an impatient manner, shoes stamping the floor with each pace. He had been that way for the last three hours, after sending Amy to the emergency room in a rush, along with Jen-Marie. His hands were behind his back, clutched together. He should have known that something like the likes of Metal Sonic would do that… hurt Amy and get away with it, but this time… this time Shadow got rid of him. Shadow actually cared enough to save Amy from that damn robotic copy? Only Blizzard got to him in time, and immediately he, Tails, Blizzard, and surprisingly, Knuckles planned to go to the Pyramid Base… instantly, with the fake Chaos Emerald he kept.

But, why did Shadow run after that black faking idiot shoved Amy into his arms? Sonic hadn't the slightest idea. All he knew was that Eggman seriously was up to something if Metal intended on taking Amy in the first place. Not to mention, whatever looked like an almost-mirror image of Knuckles needed to be solved… judging by what good ol' Knux told him, Blizzard had apparently mistaken him for a shadowy figure, which blinded both sibling hedgehogs from getting to the robotic faker, and ultimately it lead to Metal's escape. Sonic stops. He can't wait for the nurse to come down, and he was about to bolt out of the area before a female woodpecker in a nurse's outfit abruptly stopped Sonic by arriving. 

His impatient pacing back and forth was literally driving Knuckles a bit batty. The Guardian merely turned his head towards the pacing Sonic. Never in his whole life had he seen Sonic this way. Nor did he find that Sonic didn't leave the building yet. He knew that he was desperately worried about his friend, but guessing that something is up definitely shows on the looks of the pacing cobalt hedgehog's face. He, too, stopped looking at Sonic as the hedgehog stopped, and almost ran towards the elevator.

"Good news, Mr. Hedgehog, Mr. Echidna, and Mr. Prower," The Woodpecker piped. "Amy's doing fairly well. Although the blood loss was quite bad, and how she was unaffected was a mystery to us. You and your friends are allowed to visit her, if you want. I'll show the way."

Tails put the cards back into the box. He gave the box to Knuckles, who put it away in his pocket. Sonic's face changed from a slightly grim to a more patient form of being okay, and normal, for the meanwhile. Signaling to follow, which all three of the guys did, and tagged along by a blinking-just-arriving-Blizzard, the woodpecker merely presses a button on the elevator keypad. Once everyone is within the elevator, the shutter doors closes, and the compartment rises. After waiting about forty seconds, Sonic zips out first once the doors slide open again, nearly knocking over the nurse.

"My, my, impatient, aren't we? Her room is just six doors from this elevator to the left."

"Let's see, six rooms down to the left, eh yeah. This must be it," Sonic asked to no one as he opened the doorknob. Inside, there were some monitors, but apparently Amy was wide-awake, sitting upright on her small hospital bed. Seemingly, everyone in the doorway froze in silence at Amy's disposition. She seemed a bit calmed, not as happy or cheerful as she usually was. Well, who can't tell by just the way she was looking out the window? 

Her head turned to see Sonic, and the others standing in the doorway. She gave a small smile, dragging a tall pole aside, with water attached to it. And there was a long tube leading down to her wrist. A blue hospital gown had replaced her lavender sleeveless shirt, and her jeans. Her hair band wasn't on her head; it just sat on a table beside the bed. 

"Oh… hi Sonic, hi guys…"

"Hey Amy, just up here and seeing how you're doing. Man, did we ever get you in here in time, or what?"

"Yes. Thanks, guys…. Wait… where is Shadow?" Amy gave an inquisitive look. She hadn't seen him within the bunch.

"Um… Shadow, uh, he's…-"

"He needed some time alone." Blizzard intervened Tails.

The pink hedgehog looked disappointed a bit. She wanted to thank him for saving her. Signing a bit, she flopped back onto her bed, nicely thick bandages over her leg that was sliced became apparent, and there was a white bandage patch attached to her face, preferably her cheek that was slit open, too. Why didn't he come with everyone else? She guessed he did need time alone, after his sister said so… Amy didn't remember anything after waking up for a temporary moment in the desert.

Rubbing her forehead slightly, while sighing, Amy just laid there peacefully. Soon, she'd be out of this hospital…. But what came, as a surprise was that she had survived the lack of blood. The pink one gave it some thought, with a confused expression on her face. Shaking her head some, she looked at the others, by twisting her head towards the doorway. 

"The doctor says I have to stay for a few more hours. Um.. About two or three more, then I'm free to leave."

"That's great, Amy. We'll be back for you later. We're all glad to see you're okay, though." Tails chimed up.

"Eh… Well, by the look on Sonic's face, I'd say he cared a _lot_ for her," Snickered Knuckles, who was nudging Tails to laugh along with him. All Knuckles got was a surprised face, two glares, and an angered growl from behind. "What? What'd I say?" The Echidna sheepishly apologized after that. "Hmph, can't even add humor to this, can I? I see how this is going."

"Aw shut up, Knucklehead." Spat Blizzard, who picked the nickname up from Sonic.

"What? Don't you tell me to shut up, Miss Identical twin."

"If Sonic even saw me bout fifty three years ago, I bet he'd be looking straight at a mirror. And by the way, you're nothing but a moron, so to speak."  

"A moron, hm? Not likely."

"Guys, please…. Don't fight. For my sake." Amy had asked very gently giving a frown of disapproval. She didn't feel like having to deal with her friends bickering while she laid down for her occasional rest. Although she did feel a little fatigued, it was as if the loss of her blood didn't really affect her sense of awareness once she was awake in the hospital. "But, thanks you guys… for visiting me. And thank you, Sonic."

"No problem, Ames. Just get better." His signature grin, and pose came afterwards.

Elsewhere, aboard the ARK 

"Well, looks as if Metal Sonic failed. I pity his try at defeating the Ultimate Life Form my grandfather created. No matter, I always have my spares… a backup just in case such as this instance, ever happened… ah… I see Katai is well alive. At least he is more useful than Metal was."

Doctor Eggman began to tinker around with a large machine. There was a glass tube, very large in size, within the middle. Many levers, and brightly colored buttons were apparent on the panel just opposite from the tube. He hadn't let up on working on it since his ingenious curiosity on how those hedgehogs could use the Chaos Emeralds' energy so easily… and maybe develop a machine to sap them of it's power. Still, it was such a shock nonetheless for the doctor to find of Shadow's life still around. Amazing, it seemed.

Not only had Shadow single-handedly defeated his Metal Sonic, but also there was something else. Every scanner connected to the robotic hedgehog's program was also monitored here… and Shadow had shown an amazing growth of Chaos energy within just a few moments, beyond what he had shown in the previous two years, and even further than that according to his grandfather's research he had managed to hack off of ARK's main database. Such display of energy he could use to his advantage, yet Shadow probably will never trust the doctor ever again… well, forget the probably. Say he will –never- trust the doctor, ever. Well, maybe the man will get Shadow to do his biddings once more.

Furthermore, it seems like there was something more to the black creature. Suppose he actually came for the pink hedgehog his creation had captured, and abused? No. He couldn't care for that little annoying pest! But what gives now? What is his motivation for caring for Amy Rose? The Ultimate Life Form couldn't have feelings for the little rodent, could he? It didn't matter now….

"Wait…. So… maybe suppose he does have uncertain feelings for Amy. That's it! She is the key in getting him under my control! Haha! Simple kidnapping, again, will do the trick… and this time, they won't know where she is… at all." The sinister doctor managed to chuckle beneath his breath, oh would he have a ball getting Shadow to do his every bidding… but, an even better an idea… transform him into something worthwhile, the true invincible ultimate life form. Not a feeble organic version that pities everything in sight.

"Hm. You have always been here the whole time. This is my main base of operations… and I never let anyone out alive, especially little creatures... nothing but my mindless mechanical slaves. You will make history in my marker by saving me the trouble of getting rid of Shadow, and Sonic, plus their pathetic little band of 'friends', but you are only the last phase of my plan. Oh just wait… I will have those two hedgehogs within my grasp. Permanently, if I cannot seem to be rid of them, of course." Eggman patted the machine he stood in front of. He knew his plans would carry out perfectly once Metal Sonic II is put into play.

A gleam from the corner of the room indicated that there was something hooked up to many wires. Cold, blue steel shone by the dim lighting. The head was tilted downwards, followed by a sharp cone pointing down at the floor. Streams of wires flowed from the back of the cranium, to the base of the internal engine core. Some could tell that there was a definite improvement of weaponry this robot has as for an all-new arsenal to date. Monitor systems indicated the range of systems within; tracking systems, heat signature indicators, battle system, automated lock-on devices for certain attacks, partial Artificial intelligence, and so on.

"Yes, my Metal Sonic II. You will unfold every inch of my plan. You will make my dream of world conquest come true…."


	19. Nightmares To The Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic & Crew, nor do I own "Imaginary" by Evanescence. I'd like to thank **TJ the Shadow Freak** for helping me find the lyrics.

Of course, thanks again, TJ. Now, here's something for you people. I had been mistakenly given the song, thanks to my friend Samantha, but I found I liked it, and I felt it should be placed here. Tell me if it doesn't sound right for this chapter, and I'll replace it with another song.

(A/n: A bit of mush at some point. Hint of Sonic+Amy is apparent… but it will be nothing more than that, I assure you.)

Broken Hope 

_[Amy's POV]_

**// Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming \\**

**// Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights \\**

 My eyes snap open in a flash, beads of glinting sweat upon my forehead because I could feel the small breeze cool the skin beneath my fur on my face, since the window was open. I could hear screaming, but not in the actual reality. 

It's quiet. I always liked it being quiet sometimes, when I felt it necessary to be alone. My thoughts can sometimes seem to bewilder me, or I would have never thought of Shadow coming to save me. Does this really mean something? Does it truly mean that he… likes me? No. It might have been a fluke of time. The soft white bed sheets give me some warmth as I shift around on the top, lulling me back into a sleep..

It seems for me, that it's too easy for me to slip into a comfortable sleep, again… after being bothered by my own repeating screaming I had done in the past. I cringe sometimes. Why do I remember screaming? Oh, yes… Metal Sonic. I remember him now… He took me…. Away from Shadow… but I don't care for that bust-up robot. Shadow got rid of him, that's what counted.
    
    **// Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming \\**

**// The goddess of imaginary light \\**

Once asleep…I found myself surrounded by the dark. I didn't like being in the cold, harsh darkness. That was when I began to realize that this was something I had power over, something I always loved to imagine.

 I felt as if the whole world I was in were of my own… Everything was a beautiful sight to behold. Enchanting, exotic Flowers dancing with the wind, toying with them as if the plants were mere things to be pushed around playfully. The skies more lavender than blue, since blue was something I didn't care much for anymore. Clouds littered the skies, taking in the hues of the skies, and from the rays of the distant sun, which shone bright over the whole area, giving the flowers their lovely plumes of pigmenting colors, and almost giving life to everything else… even shining over the small pond, filled with lily pads, and flying critters, most likely insects. Birds are chattering love songs, or just out of joy, and butterflies have joined in with the flowers as a part of dancing with the wind.

I had myself sitting on the ground in a field of grass near the flowers, taking in the scents each flower had on it's own, as if I were admiring my own creations. Rose. Marigold. Daisy. Daffodil. Forget-me-not. Pansy. Tulip. Lily. I could name others, but that'd take more time… 

**// In my field of paper flowers \\**

**// And candy clouds of lullaby \\**

Everything just seemed to calm me down. I had no fear this time; for this place was my envisioned idea of a peaceful time… no worries, no problems, no nothing. Not even Sonic in this land. I was definitely carefree, by the looks of it. Even I laid myself down to seemingly bask in the sunlight on my back, facing the sky itself. It all felt too real, I suppose.

Until it began to rise again…

The screaming. 

The pain.

The fear.

There was no way of escaping from it this time. I would have no way out until I would be woken up in a surprised way.

I wondered what a nightmare, a true one at that was really like, but now I have my chance to experience one like I've never done before. And this is something I never wanted to do, too. Everything grows dark a little, but I am not afraid until the point; a looming shadow extending beyond the horizon of a fast-setting sun. It glared at me with ruby-red like eyes, almost like fire and blood mixed in with each other. 

My courage halts. I try to see the outline of the unknown figure ahead of the origin of the shadow cast off by the sun behind the object, or person. I do not know, and my fear rises. I can't let it get a hold of me. Well, I didn't look worried, that's for sure. I could remember sitting up, and pushing myself up and off the solid surface of the grassy ground to stand up straight, out of curiosity. 

**// I lie inside myself for hours \\**

**// And watch my purple sky fly over me \\**

I call out to the figure. No response. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Nothing but damn silence. I do not cower. Something is telling me not to go to the figure and talk to it, but I try because I always believed I could get through to people, like I did to Shadow… though it was only once, and for the good of the Earth. My curiosity gets the better of myself and I step on the shadowy end, slowly making my way towards the unidentified person…. Object, um… whatever it is, or was.

I go closer to the thing that's in front of the sunset, right below the dark clouds. Everything but the wind, and the sound of my shoes crunching on the grass below have died down in the volume of noise. It's nothing but silence, and I'm a little scared, but I continue forward. I am growing a little nervous each step of the way, but hey, who says I can't be nervous? This is my dreamland. But I never remembered seeing such a shadowy figure before. 

All I did was attempt more useless call-outs to the mysterious stranger in the distance… and coming closer was the only reasonable way of getting a closer inspection. Who could this be? It can't be anyone I know… but it's worth a guess or two. I squint my eyes slightly to adjust to the light, as the silhouette of the shadow covers my face, and the rest of my body. I can see better, and I can clearly see the outline. Along the lines of a hedgehog, so that crosses out Tails, Knuckles, Jen-Marie, and anyone else that wasn't a hedgehog. There were spikes of quills definitely apparent… it must be Sonic, Shadow or Blizzard!

"Sonic? Shadow? Blizzard? Is that you?" I call out, once more. I got nothing as a reward. Damnit.

I got real close until just three feet from the stranger in my dream… I halt. I still can't tell who it is… even from this distance. Then I jump a tiny bit, my quills bristle only for a second or two before the muscles relax them, because the stranger moved, erm… is actually moving to me. In front of me. Just standing there…. 

**// I linger in the doorway \\**

**// Of Alarm clock screaming monsters \\**

Instead of anything to say, this stranger merely lunges out at me with both hands…. No, more like claws for fingers. I nearly fall back in surprise, and I try to scream. Scream out of pure fear. It's like having something, like a rope for example, to curl around your neck for a while, and tighten in a grasp so strong, it's just about to snap your neck and spine in half… literally tearing your head off of your spine this way. Actually, it felt like a noose. A noose needing to kill me because of whom I am. Those hands were strikingly familiar in all ways, the luster hint to the metal surface plates… those hands curling around my small-like neck, trying to cut the flow of air. Actually strangling me. I try to cry for help, struggling underneath the iron grip that was against my neck.

I heard, nor saw anyone come to help me. It was hopeless wasn't it? Helpless Amy Rose, being strangled by a shadowed stranger. I felt the lapse of tears coming to form along the lines of the bottom of my eyelids. There, they sank from the gravity. My heart was also sinking, for those cold, burning red eyes glaring upon me, attempting to eat away at my soul until there was nothing left of it, gave me the sense that this isn't the beginning of the end…just the beginning of the worst to come.

What happened to my dream of being in a peaceful state? What ever happened to that? What did I do to deserve such horrific torturing?

_"Organic Unit Amy Rose, your end is near. I will terminate you. Your existence means nothing to my master. Your existence means nothing to anyone else, or me. Goodbye."_

The thing spoke…. No…. no…. no! Nononono!!! NO! _NONONONO!!!!!_ …None other than Metal Sonic… In my own dream…

" _Guh!_ … Let…. _Urk_…. Me go! Help…_gak_… help! Sonic! Some…_ulp_…. one!" I was crying, more tears just falling from my eyes to the ground below, like raindrops falling from the heavenly skies. My continuous struggling was proving nothing against this mechanical monstrosity, who had more power than I could ever imagine.

"No one will come to your aid. You are nothing but a useless little whining bitch. Ever since I kidnapped you, you were nothing but a thorn in my side. Your death will satisfy my revenge…"

I was showing pure fear now, my own two emerald-glazed eyes hinting so much fear, it could have been easy to rip my heart out in a blink, and leave me 'heartless' within a matter of moments… then I would die. I was shaking badly, despite my struggling efforts. I even emitted stifled, fearful whimpering from my throat. I wanted this to end. I wanted it all to end quickly.

To stop. To just let me be, and continue to torture my mind. I hated this. I even thought I never had dreams this horrible. Being attacked by Metal Sonic, and no one to save me. Not even Sonic, or Shadow.

No one.

No one at all.

**// Calling my name \\**

**// Let me stay \\**

**// Where the wind will whisper to me \\**

**// Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story \\**

Metal Sonic, then in turn, decides to vigorously shake me by my neck violently, jerking me everywhere in a theme of violence, and apparent revenge for all the times I've whined for Sonic to come and save me. I am shaken already, and he just adds more to it as my crying attempts to grow louder. Where is everyone? …

My eyes dart from left to right, desperate for anonymous help. I didn't care who it was, besides the doctor, or his badniks. Wait…

Was that someone in the distance? I couldn't be too sure until the familiarity of a fox with two tails was in my line of sight. _Tails!_ How did he get here so fast? …Huh? _Sonic?!_ It's Sonic!!! He, too appeared out of nowhere. I cry out, pleading to the both of them…. but something is wrong, as Blizzard, Jen-Marie, and Knuckles make their appearances as well. They're all just standing there like droning dummies, watching me suffer from Metal Sonic's wrath, which was disregarding me, and shook my body more, my vision blurring slowly each time I am shaken.

I choked out another plea for help… this time, using a free hand. I extend it forwards towards the group. _'Please… help me…'_ I was saying that in a figurative way, showing faces of pain, and anguish. No one in the group, not even Sonic, made an attempt to step forward and stop the mad robot. What was wrong with them? Wasn't I their friend? Why? Why aren't they coming to save me? My lungs were burning under Metal Sonic's grip upon my windpipe. The lack of oxygen was scaring me, even though I felt as if I were dying slowly.

No help.

Not one person coming to rescue me…

Everything around me begins to fade. My vision blurs from the lack of oxygen to my brain. I felt like my heart was shattered to pieces again, by the groups' action of not being concerned, or even attempting to try and kick Metal Sonic's ass. My struggling efforts were waning, deteriorating from no more of the air being supplied to make the fight last any longer. No one cared. Not even Sonic. Maybe now I knew what it was like to be hated… no one gave a damn about me. I was dying, too…

I try to turn back and look at them one last time, for help… weakly showing signs of pleading. Still…the didn't acknowledge my presence now. My ears are drooping, and my heart glitters into fine dust. My pupils dilate to close out any remaining light, then clouding up to be solid emerald green dots, making it appear I had gone blind sooner than expected. The one last time I saw them… all of them turned their backs towards me, and I felt shattered the moment I recognized they never want me to exist.

Is it true what Metal Sonic said? That no one will come to my aid? No one will know that I had died. Died by the murdering grasp of the heartless, cold ruthless being know as Metal Sonic. Pounding laughter ringing into my ears, or whatever was left that I could hear, from was all I could hear, from Metal, from Eggman, from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jen-Marie, and… And Blizzard. 

No…. please….

Make it stop… 

Make It Stop!

MakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopMakeItStopMakeItStopMakeItStopMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!!!!!

MAKE IT GOD-FUCKING STOP NOW, DAMNIT!!

…

I hear voices… so vague, and familiar.

Where am I?

I had lost track of time completely.

…

_['Ames?!' ]_ Sonic?

_['Amy!! Is she okay??']_ Tails?

_['I'm afraid not… this is the worst I have ever seen her. The effects are coming in too rapidly. She's relapsing another fever.'] _…?__

_['What are you standing around for, then?! SAVE HER!']_ Knuckles?

_['Please… you mustn't let her die… please doctor, I don't know how I would explain this to Shadow…']_ Blizzard? …

I don't care. I don't care who it is! JUST MAKE IT STOP! I am breaking down, literally. No one gave a care if I died! No one gave a fucking **shit** about me as I had died in Metal Sonic's grip!!

_[ 'AMES!! Wake up!! Please… wake up!' ]_

**// If you need to leave the world you live in \\**

**// Lay your head down and stay a while \\**

I am thrown into the darkness of death, and despair. And I scream, because I am heartbroken. 

I am sad. I am angry. I am pissed. There are more words to describe how I felt, but those are the main ones I had majorly at the time. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I begin to slowly regain my sense of reality, I could also hear the rapid beeps of a machine nearby, my breathing was short and rapid… more voices were said, but I could barely hear them. Then, as if something warm and fuzzy were trying to curl itself around me, I had noticed through touch that there was a pair of arms around me... I could feel them trying to wake me gently, without harming me.

['Amy, please… it's me, Sonic. Look, I know you might, or might not hear me, but I mean this… please Ames, don't you give out on me. Don't give out on anyone else here!']

My ears pick up the sounds of slight muffled sobbing, from the one that was hugging me… Sonic… was hugging me. I feel a warm cheek pressed against my own, and I am still unresponsive. I felt sour for not waking up now… but it was then I heard someone else's voice, more like a doctor's voice…

['May I ask all of you to leave? I need to administer more iron into the blood supply that's being transferred to her bloodstream.']

['Not a problem, Doc, but I need a favor. Can I… be alone with her for a moment? I need to talk to her.]

['Accepted, but make it quick.']

['Thanks, doc.']

A muscle in my left ear twitched as I heard feet shuffling along the ground, outside of the room. The door also shut behind them. I am not sure what was going on, but I didn't have to wait to find out sooner or later.

['Ames… Sometimes I wish I weren't a hero, y'know? Just a regular guy. Regular life, and all that stuff. But nah, I was gifted right from the start… with running. I want to say I am truly sorry for even bursting out at you in anger. I wasn't in such a jolly mood then. Nor am I now, with your life on the line here. I have to admit it… you're still going strong, even despite the second fever attack…']

My left hand was squeezed slightly, but softly. Sonic wouldn't dare hurt me. Nor would he ever think of doing so, I guess. 

['I'm also sorry I wasn't there for you when Metal Sonic kidnapped you… once again… You wouldn't know how I really felt. Now I guess you have the right to know… I was pretty much angry at the fact that he took you. Amy, you know I've always been your friend, and you did say you and me were to stay friends no matter what. Just this once, my ego doesn't matter now… I know I've been a jerk, and nothing else to you except as a 'hero', and a friend… but… I… here, this means what I've wanted to say. And you've always chased me for one of these in the good ol' days…']

I wanted to cry out, and hug him, but I felt like I was burning half to death, and I managed to notice I was weak, as well. I had probably regressed back to my fever again when I had first gotten one when I arrived at the hospital. It was possible my nightmare may have triggered it, too… but what was Sonic trying to get at? … As soon as the feeling of warmth upon the skin of my lips came, half of me wanted to reject it immediately, and the other half just wanted it. It was like tug-o-war between two opposing forces within my mind. The feeling of his lips on mine felt so soothing for a while.

My eyelids twitched, the lids opening slowly, hindering the kiss when Sonic spotted me opening my eyes weakly. He gave me a smile, and I just looked at him with my partially blurred vision. I was making out that he was smiling at me, and I gave him one of my small smiles in return.

**// Though you may not remember dreaming \\**

**// Something waits for you to breathe again \\**

"Sonikku… You do care. But… I did say that we remain… friends only…"

Sonic's face softens, and he gave a small nod. "I know, Ames. But it's something for all the times I've never given you a present, never been nice to you, or just ignored you on the spot. I realized you're a special friend to me. I can't bear the thought of losing you to Metalhead's attack, and the fever, or anything else. But you're strong, and we all know you're going to pull through. Keep it up, Amy. We'll always be there for you in your worst times."

My own face softens into a caring expression of joy. I felt a little better; since Sonic was reassuring me that was a one-time only kiss. My arms reach out to hug the azure hedgehog I formerly admired so much in my days of being his mega-fanatic. He acknowledges my attempt, and I hug him. 

"Thank you, Sonic. Thank you so much…" I feel fatigue come upon me again, as the tone of my tiredness sets in. I need to rest once more, or else I wouldn't be able to keep myself alive without the hospital's help, or my big heart, which is my special gift. Just like Sonic's speed is his gift. 

"Hey, you're welcome anytime, Ames. I'll see you later." He departs from my side, and as quick as he did, the door shut quietly. I am off into sleeping soundly… I have not a memory of the nightmare that had occurred during the time my fever attack was triggered off. I believe in myself that I can get better, and I will. For my friends. 

For Sonic. 

For Shadow…

Shadow… I miss him… But… Blizzard said that he needed time alone. Why? Was there something wrong? I frown a tiny bit, but I also begin to realize how much he did care for me…. Sonic told me that it was Shadow who saved me. I own Shadow my gratitude, but I'm not like I was before… not the fussy child. I finally was able to realize I can't live like a child forever. Snugging further into the bedsheets, I get myself comfortable for another round of sleeping…

"Shadow… please don't be gone too long…"

**// In my field of paper flowers \\**

**// And candy clouds of lullaby\\**

**// I lie inside myself for hours \\**

**// And watch my purple sky fly over me \\**


	20. Aren't They Real?

Disclaimer: Sonic isn't mine. Blizzard, Jen-Marie, and Inferno belong to me. Katai belongs to my twin.

My 20th chapter, I'm so thankful you guys are reviewing my story still. Thanks so much. I may or may not write a sequel, depending on if you guys insist on me enough, or not. That's your choice because I have been thinking of a sequel, but that will have to wait until the story is completed. 

Broken Hope

Her sapphire eyes dart away from the wooden door. Why did she have a bad feeling that something that was done in there never should have been? Shrugging it off as something she always got sometimes out of boredom, Blizzard slowly rubs her eyes, tired as heck from a day like this. She only hoped her brother would come back. And just thinking that, she got the feeling she couldn't shake off now. Her ears were twitching, as soon as Sonic had departed the room. Turning her back to the others, Blizzard began to simply walk away, holding her head as if she had a headache. Well, of course. She had been getting a bit of pain inside her head, but it's not from an ordinary headache, though.

"Blizzard? Are you okay?" Tails had walked up to her, and tried to pat her back. It really wasn't of any use, since she was groaning.

"I have a headache, that's all… nothing to be worried about, Tails."

As she speaks those words, her memories began to attack her consciousness. The outward sight looked a little wobbled, distortion almost everywhere in front of her. She halts her progress of walking, and stands there, the buzzing of the headache taking its effects seriously now. Why was she being attacked by her own memories? Was it because that she had a flashback, and wasn't able to remember the rest … after Shadow was ejected from the Space Colony? No… it couldn't be that…. Not just that…

Her legs collapse beneath her, and thus her bodyweight fell forward, arms dropping to their sides, face plummeting to the hard tile flooring. Gasping echoes across the hallway, and shouting ensues, followed by feet panicking against the tile, slapping it hard. She was out cold, and the headache did its trick. 

[Flashback]

The door hadn't busted down yet, and Blizzard was ready for them. She would take them out, one by one, or die trying. She wouldn't allow this to happen to her friend, but she had to find a way of saving her. Blizzard couldn't let Maria die, and the female hedgehog did owe her life with friendship to Maria. She knew how Shadow and Maria were such close friends… and Shadow wasn't the least bit affected by Blizzard's presence as 'family'. Giving up her will to fight, she ran back to Maria.

"Maria… please… don't leave me…" The dark cobalt hedgehog was hugging Maria, whom was breathing heavily due to the gunshot to her chest. The human girl did her best to smile very gently to her remaining companion. Nor did Maria want Blizzard to be saddened by her death… 

"Ssh… it's alright…. I will… be there for you, and… Sh-shadow…" Blizzard knew that her friends' time was coming, drawing nearer and nearer each and every second that passed by. It seemed like she was going away, fading too fast. Clicking sounds, and the cocking of guns in the background gave a clue that she couldn't put up a fight now, with the door crashing down upon the metal flooring, or she's die along with Maria. But… maybe she could.. Without warning, she leapt away from Maria within a split second, guns shooting at the hedgehog, not the human. Bullets flew everywhere, bouncing off the steel-hard walls. **_Ching! Tink! Ting! Babababababam! Dink!_**

"Nyah, you missed me! Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" The hedgehog taunted the armed G.U.N. soldiers, as she zoomed to the front most soldier, gave a clean grin, and smacked him down hard with a kick with her shoe, thus that soldier knocked down a couple of others, but there were some still firing at her. Narrowing her eyelids, Blizzard suddenly launched herself directly at the nearest soldier, and tackled him down. Not only that, but she got up and rolled forwards, sending her weight into a balancing maneuver to knock more off of their feet from below, or just simply to put it, she somersaulted their legs, without hurting them.

Getting up, she knew of an area where she could save Maria, but this would be very tedious to get past all of these men with their weapons. Sighing, the hedgehog ran back into the lab room, and hoisted Maria over her shoulder… well, she wasn't tall enough, so the human girl's legs were dragging upon the floor, as the relentless Blizzard dragged the 'dying' Maria away from the lab, leaving unconscious guards behind in her pathway. 

"Hang on Maria… I'll save you. I'll do it for Professor Gerald, you, and Shadow! You're the ones responsible for the prevention of my death, and kindness of hospitality. This is my payment back, to save your life, at least…. I won't let you… die."

The Dark Cobalt female hedgehog remembered a cryogenic chamber somewhere… it was well hidden, and the professor showed it to her only once. But the memory of it was very hard to bring up, considering that Gerald told her it wasn't very much of importance. But somehow, it did sound like an important thing at this current moment of time! She was panting heavily slightly, no idea where she was now, having almost jogged down more and more corridors… where was it? Damn it all, where in the hell was it? Okay, no… not there…

Nope. Next hallway.

No…

Damn it.

Almost there…. She thinks…

No… still…

Fuck…

She's lost the location already? She could not have! Not now! Not with Maria's life on the damned line coming to a close! She had to find that room! She just had to! And **_NOW!_** The frantic search for that room was becoming more and more obvious to Blizzard that she should give up… and let it end… because many sounds of incoming G.U.N. Guards…. Backup, probably, after she took out the ones after Shadow and Maria's lives… Damn it. God damn it all. Where was that room when she needed it the most? … 

…

…………

Of Course! The memory hit her head like a brick impacting the ground.

In his dumb lab where Pr. Robotnik usually has Shadow go in! Why couldn't she have remembered that even sooner? Gosh, she must be getting more dull by the month, as her 'brother' presumed after she had lost track of her stuff, and usually… Maria had to help her find her things, noting that Blizzard can be a dumbfounded forgetful klutz sometimes. The main lab was down another corridor, but the feet were closing in on them, and fast.

"Aw crap, aw crap, aw crap, aw crap… gotta run, gotta run, gotta run…"

Her thoughts were continuously bothering her to run as fast as she could, but with Maria's weight, that was nearly impossible. She couldn't really run any faster than a jogging human could. But still, this was worth a try, even if she couldn't make it into the lab in time to save Shadow's companion's life. It wasn't very far, but something whizzed past her cheek, barely scraping it, right after a gunshot. Oh shit. They're already onto her… FUCK THIS! Blizzard sharply turned a corner, which had the main lab down at the end of the hallway. Just a few more feet to go… c'mon… It was hard enough to drag the body, but it was taking a lot out of her to do this, considering it was almost like strenuous work putting the strain on her arm and back muscles. Almost there… keep … going…

"Let me go, Blizzard… it's best for you to get away… while you still c-can… please… I beg of you…" Maria's pleads were reaching to the ears, and right now, the tiring hedgehog wasn't in the mood for this.

"Maria, no… I can't. Not for what you and Shadow did for me. Even Gerald shouldn't deserve to know you're going to die. Let's just say I'm going to save you from death's grip. I won't allow it. Not while I am around." …Stubborn attitude, stubborn hedgehog…

The human hardened her face slightly, from the pain of her chest wound by gunshot. She didn't like this as much to Blizzard's concern, but this was a hedgehog that would put its own life on the line to save a human, just as Shadow would… but Maria had to save Shadow from being caught… and possibly be killed.

[End Flashback]

Fuzziness was all around her… blue, red, orange, white, and brighter light above… was she in heaven? No, there wouldn't be blue, red, or orange hovering over her… Hey, wait one minute… She wasn't dead… she had been relapsing the second part to her past… before and after Shadow was forced away from the colony by means of a capsule pod… she remembered only two thirds of it now… just… one third more to go… but when would that pop up next? Who knew? Twisting and shaking her head, groaning escaping her throat… the dazed Blizzard slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead. Well, she did find out she was on a bed next to Amy's.

"Only… one more lapse to go… then I'll know everything… if she really died… or not… if it was possible I… had saved her…"

"Huh? What're you talking about? Are you sick, too? Or are you referring to Amy?" 

"No, I'm not sick… Sonic, do you remember… when I was zoning out, before? After we first 'met'?"

"Mm… now that ya think about it… yeah, sort of. Why?"

"Nothing…. I was just relapsing something… something to do with after the military came… on the ARK that… day…"

"Oh my gosh, you don't mean the day the military landed on the colony, and shut it down?" Tails remembered the recording of the one Professor Gerald Robotnik made, when the ARK had gone into a crash course for the Earth.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was there… when it all happened… but it's a long story. And it's pretty harsh for Shadow to accept what I would have said to him if I repeat the story to him… but I need to find out about that last third of the puzzle… I have to find out if she is really alive, or not… knowing Shadow, Maria is like a ghost that tries to cheer him up… or to actually save his sanity. I've recently felt a presence through Shadow… but I am sure that was her getting through to him."

"Whoa… you're not kidding… are you?" 

"No, I'm not kidding. This is all true."

"Geeze, you really _are_ his sister. You feel what he feels, don't you?" Knuckles became a little serious. She wasn't kidding, was she?

"Sometimes. He chooses whether or not to let me. It's his fault his blood fused with mine, thus over the period of time I spent on the ARK… he and I formed a telekinetic bond that can't be broken, really. You could say that we mentally argue a lot, even though we aren't related at all, except Shadow saved me from certain death, and I still owe him." She laughed a little bit, though dryly at the end.

"How were you close to death? Shadow didn't beat ya up, did he?"

"No… he never would beat anyone. Well, Sonic, remember the prototype of the ultimate lifeform? That's what nearly killed me… I wanted to kill that thing so badly for hurting me. Shadow felt the same way. But Gerald insisted it was a pure accident that I was… used in a battle-test versus the monster. It's like a scar on my memory… I can never forget about it."

A few facial surprises, including a partially awake Amy blinked at Blizzard. It was amazing that she survived such a catastrophic nightmare…Even in a battle-test, nonetheless. She bit her lip, and looked away from everyone.

"Hey, at least you're okay, and that thing is long gone! Shadow and I killed it when the ARK was falling into the earth's atmosphere. It's probably still sitting on the eclipse cannon, burnt and dead for good."

A feminine voice from the window draws everyone's attention, most especially Knuckles'.

"He does have a point. Both of them worked together to end the evil thing's life and it's gone from existence. The government removed all traces of Robotnik's and Eggman's doings to prevent the duplication of further evil use of the ARK, might I say. And it's so nice to see you all. I had the suspicion that you guys would be here, so I dropped by to say 'hi'." 

A white bat was sitting on the windowsill, elegantly, and looking at the group with one eye, since her face was facing the other side of the sill. The appropriate smile and familiarity to the groups' memory gave them the clue who's voice that really was at the quick moment. The guardian is surprised for a moment, but that just moves to a more stern and upset expression, clenching both fists very tightly.

"Alright batgirl, what's you motive now? Having others do your dirty work to steal my emerald?"

Rouge scoffs at the rude echidna in a fast manner. "How dare you blame me for something I haven't done, nor had anything to _do_ with your emerald. Don't you remember that I _gave up_ trying to steal your emerald?! Or is this an **excuse** to go after me, creep? Because the way it sounds, you think you can still get to me easily."

"Ugh, Think what you want, Rouge. There was a freakish looking bat, all black, and he was after my emerald. Thanks to him, I have to get those pieces back, because he shattered it. I think you set him up to get the jewel back, right from under my nose."

"Freakish looking black bat? Now why on earth would you link another bat to me? You're always the creep you've turned out to be, even after you and I fought." She stuck her nose up bitterly away from Knuckles, who was not too thrilled with the batgirl showing up, when she really wasn't wanted around, especially by his terms. "And I think you owe me an apology, creep. I haven't been doing anything for the past two years except doing some random errands for the government. I am still one of their agents, so don't even lift a finger at me to blame."

"Whatever, batgirl."

"Hmph."

"Okay. Are you two done bickering? Because we've got a lot more important things than hearing you two argue all day, y'know…" Sonic sighed a bit bitterly. Those two are still arguing, even after two years of not seeing each other. Yeesh.

"I am. But apparently Creep isn't. Anyways, I came by to see how Amy was. I also have been getting reports of you guys at the old pyramid base… well; I have this one question for Amy in particular. I'm sorry to be late on informing you, but were you, or were you not on a rooftop of a skyscraper with Shadow? I had to know, because I was just about to st--- erm… take possession of an alleged illegal jewel the particular building, I was on, had. I couldn't help but notice a sudden flash of light on the lower towering building, and by all means I was shocked to see you, and Shadow. And all this time I thought he was dead. Well, now, that certainly proved he is Gerald Robotnik's smaller version of the Ultimate Lifeform, as read in the recent files hacked out of ARK's database inventory. Should have known that hedgehog wouldn't die too easily."

"Yeah…he was with me, but he saved me…"

"Hmm. It seems you're feeling fine, and… oh, who might this be?" Rouge eyed Blizzard. She never saw this hedgehog before…

"Well, considering I should be askin' you that… I'm Blizzard the Hedgehog, and you're talking about my brother, Shadow, Ms. Rouge."

"…Brother? What exactly do you mean? It's either my imagination, or I didn't get what you just said, because if I am correct, there's no records of you being aboard the ARK, as I last seen it just five days ago. No other hedgehog besides Shadow was aboard at the current time. You must be mistaken, young lady, otherwise, I would have known."

"What? What're you babblin' about? Shadow is my brother!"

"Like I said, Blizzard, there are no data entries on you. I'll show you." The bat had slipped off a bag, after settling down onto the room floor, containing something, actually a portable laptop, black in color. Using connector wires, she connects the transportable device into a telephone hook. Rouge typed in a few letters, and within a moment or two, a white screen popped up. Then after that, more screens popped up, all labeled 'Database Info – ARK – Classified Information'. "I know I shouldn't be showing anyone, but this is for reassuring my words." 

Busy with detailing away any files linked to the hedgehog's development, and study, she used a search within the entire thing to type in 'Locate any information on Blizzard, or anything close to the resemblance of the name' Beeps, and relevant noises of the common computer were whirring about the room, Blizzard in the background… Her life can't be a lie, could it? … 

'No documentation, or records of 'Blizzard' anywhere in files. Search has come up with 0 files found.'

"I'm sorry, but…. It's true… otherwise it would have data about you."

………………

"You're lying… Shadow can prove it! You ask him when he returns, Ms. Rouge!"

Her life isn't a lie! It can't be! But her memories… they…. They're real…

Aren't they?………

Aren't they real? 


	21. II Attacks

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you I don't own Sonic? A billion?

Heh. I'm surprised at how many people like my story, figuring that I've got about sixty reviews in total. Well, I'm partially convinced to write a sequel, but it may take some time to think over for many ideas. Plus I have other ideas on other stories, so it might, or might not take me a while to decide whether or not I may do a sequel. By the way, I've started a digimon fic if anyone likes Digimon.

**Broken Hope**

_[Blizzard's POV] _

Fuck you, you stinking bitch.

Fuck You! _/ Not literally to anyone, just the bat /_

You're lying, you damn whore-wannabe.

I **am** Shadow's sister! But, it can't be that the professor never documented me? … I was almost equally powerful as he was, but I was more the nonviolent type. No one understood what I was going through at the moment. The witch-bat person was just speaking gibberish about how I was not in those files. Knuckles wasn't doing much of anything but just grumbling beneath his breath about Rouge, since my ears perked towards his low voice. 

Sonic and Amy were just looking at me, and Sonic looked like he was going to feel sorry for me. Other than that, Amy merely looked down. I could tell she wasn't really sure about who I really was, and I began to feel like a stranger in this room… immediately, I bolt right off the bed, everyone jerking or stuttering at me in surprise. My feet touch the tile flooring, giving me my chance to sprint, and I yank the door open, and slammed it in a split second after that. But I do also remember knocking Knuckles and Tails down to the ground in my burst of surprise bolting, and I had departed without an apology to either of them. I didn't care. Who said I should give a care after something like that?!

I could actually hear voices after I had slammed the door….

_'Nice timing, batgirl! Next time, why don't you keep things to yourself?'_

_'Shut up, you red creep.'_ A scowling noise soon follows. _'I did that because there is no proof of her aboard the ARK. I was telling the direct truth on the basis of these data files.' _You shut the hell up, bitch.

'Well, you know what? I say shut the fuck up. I don't need to hear you two fucking arguing like hell. Do you realize that it doesn't matter now? Huh? Bickering isn't going to help any now!' Gee, Sonic, I never knew you cared.

'Guys…. You have to find her, and comfort her…. Please… Sonic, don't let her run away…' 

Ill go wherever the hell I please, thank you very much, Amy. I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this anymore. I could not tolerate that bitch in there saying I never 'existed'. My memories are true to the core, I know it! But… then again… there may be that chance, you know, that chances are they were never real. They weren't even apart of me, just something dreamed up all by fantasy…. Maybe I was sealed in way before Shadow was sealed in. I… I just don't know anymore. I never thought of my memories being lies, though.

The hallways, and doors seemed endless to me, like they would continue on for miles and miles. I am pouring sweat as I also shed glints of tears. They're nothing but blurs, as I slammed into the emergency stairways, almost busting the steel door down with my immense speed. All I could think about was running away from it all, like I never wanted to know any of them, ever. My feet allow me to stomp each step along the way, as I nearly knock the exit door at the end. I felt light… so lightheaded it wasn't funny, nothing to laugh at about that.

I run by the nurses' desk, people watch me in awe; always thinking I'm Sonic or someone. Fuck them. The moment I came out of the containment, I was always mistaken for Sonic the Hedgehog. It's either they call out to me, or just don't take a second look. No one bothers to think who I really am. 

_[End POV]_

Meanwhile… 

Eggman was whisking away at a computer, typing at the console with an incredible speed. He had recently gone out to search for Katai, and indeed, he found him, injured, and barely alive at that point. Now that he was here, the echidna was sitting on a table, some bandages on some parts of his head, others on his body, which were partly flesh. The steel parts were not even dented, nor did they have any scratches on them. Amazing how he survived with little injuries.

"Thank you for finding me, my master. I thought I wouldn't be able to find you, but it's sad to say that Metal Sonic has… deceased."

"Katai, my dear boy, I have known for a while. I'm working on my latest machine. This time, I will do as I promised that annoying hedgehog before… Blizzard will be mine, but still, getting Amy won't be a problem… as long as those idiots are pre-occupied with trying to find their sad-bound friend… Metal Sonic II is already operational. And his capabilities far exceed the first version, even powered with a chaos emerald within the central core… the _perfect_ combat weapon against those annoying pests, but I had a mission for him to carry out…"

"And what is that, Doctor Eggman?" Inquired Katai, from the background.

"You'll see, in due time. But this… this tells me I will be getting two prizes in one sweep. Yes… oh ho… for you see… I have been tinkering with the way I can enhance one's power. That… is where the Nega-Multiplier comes in. My latest machine will actually double…. Possibly triple the power of the subject! Not only that, but it only changes the darkness that lies within. I can turn anyone from pure of heart, to rotten to the core in a matter of minutes! And the best thing is… well, as I said… you'll see when II brings my subject back to base…"

Katai is perfectly silent for a few seconds. Well, basically this whole pure-to-rotten process perplexes him, but he was told he would see in the near future. This doesn't mean that the doctor would use that Amy person again, would he? Apparently so, because he can't stand to see her sad… again, which would definitely annoy him half to death. Shaking that thought away as quick as it turned up, the echidna resumed his resting position, closing his eyes to let himself heal.

_[Back to the POV]_

I'm outside, the wind rushing at my face. I just don't care where my legs take me. I just want away from it all. Cars nearly hit, or swerve away from me, crashing into objects, or screeching to halts in my path. Right about now, I think I could just faint. That, or die on the spot. Either way, it really doesn't matter what happens to me at that point in time. Nor do I care less, but to get to my brother…. At least I think he is my brother…

'You know that isn't true. Like you have a way of knowing how I feel, it's having the same effect on me. Stop, right now.'

Shadow's voice? But… how? He isn't here… Knowing myself, I stop dead in my tracks in the middle of a park, with trees, and grass. A playground in the distance with little human children playing on it along with others… My ears twitch at s sound nearby, like a tree was creaking or something. Am I imagining it or is Shadow saying he is here? I think I've lost my mind in the confusion, until I feel a hard pain to my right cheek. My face had turned the opposite way I was hit, and some spit goes flying from my mouth. Caught off-guard, I had been slapped, hard, to the point I fell to the ground, recoiling in anger all of a sudden as my quills bristle to an unending seethe of being pissed-off…

Until I look at my offender.

I halt everything I was doing. My anger vanishes like it was never there. Sapphire eyes lock with Ruby red altogether. He was staring down at me with disappointment. I… 

"Blizzard, know this very well. Everything that worthless batgirl said was a lie."

"But… but… why?"

"My answer is that I requested that you never be known of. Gerald insisted on you being recorded, but I protested. I'm… sorry if I hadn't told you. I came back because of your confusion eating away at me internally." He really wasn't too happy, but I could tell that I probably disturbed him just with my feelings of being lost, and confused, since in his hand, he was toying with a silvery-tinted emerald.

"That's okay, but you didn't need to freaking hit me…" I bitterly add.

"You needed something to snap you out of your nonsense thinking. You should not have let that get to you at all."

"Shut up… I was hurt to know that, okay? Is it wrong to feel hurt?"

"No. But it got to you too easily. You've become too soft for your own good. Just don't let things get to your head next time… oh… and by the way… how is _she_ fairing? …"

I knew whom he was talking about the moment he toned down on the word 'she'. It was funny how he could care for her, and not really for me. But, as I was warned… I couldn't let small things like that go to my head. He offers his hand, and I take it firmly, which he pulls me up to my feet. I coolly respond to him, without losing my anger.

"She's fine, but I have to admit, she had everyone worried when she fell into another fever attack. I don't know what happened to make it come back, but then Sonic requested that he wanted to see her alone and such, so we all left, then Sonic came out, saying she went to sleep soundly."

"Hn."

Silence… pure silence…

"Why do you seem all tense for? Is it like…--"

"Ssh. Listen…" Shadow did really seem tense, but why for? I don't hear any--… wait one damn moment. Humming. Not any regular humming, not like the ones people do. A different kind of humming… like one that machines make. But there were cars, trucks, vans, and other hosts of machinery like those that can make such noises… but Shadow was pointing out that this particular noise… was way _different_. But what kind of machine could make this kind of noisy humming… especially if human ears can't really pick it up… and our ears were much more sensitive enough to hear such low humming noise considered 'loud' in our ears?

"I hear it… but… what is it? "

"I'm not sure… it's coming closer…"

"Closer??" 

"Yes, closer, you twit."

Before we knew it, actually…  before I did, I was on my back in a flash, followed by a huge **_FTEW! BSSSSH!_**  Disturbing noise from a bright red laser blast. I felt the heat pass by my skin and fur, but Shadow… pushed me out of the way… and he took the brunt of the blow, almost frying his right arm and hand completely. I'm in total shock for a while, but it really didn't last very long for when both mine and Shadow's heads turn to look at our attacker… Shadow's eyes seem to simmer with either surprise, or severe hatred redeveloping within those reddish hues.

"Oh my god… that can't be…"

"It's him. Come back for more, have we, bastard? I'll give you the taste of my wrath! You worthless piece of machinery!"

A laser cannon attached to the appendage of the new robot Metal Sonic was clearly directed at me and Shadow on the ground, people running in the background to fetch their children and flee before any more destruction or possible death could occur if both of us, and Metalhead decide to go all out in fighting…

I thought I was hearing something, like orders…

**\\ Primary Objective 1. //__**

_\\ Subdue and capture female hedgehogs Organic whole units Blizzard and Amy Rose. //_

**\\ Primary Objective 2. //**

_\\ Use captured organic units as shields, and take off. //_

**\\ Tertiary Objective //**

_\\ Destroy Sonic, and anyone else attempting to save captured units. //_

"Futile attempt to halt Metal Sonic II will result in death."

"…Make me die, you piece of shit… you're the one that's gonna die. Again."

My own brother was snarling beneath his breath. Jeeze… but I'm pretty sure he wasn't too keen on letting this freak of nature take Amy, or me, or even both.. But there's one thing this dumb machine doesn't know. I can kick ass, and I'll prove it. I'll prove it right now, if I have to! I shove shadow off of me, and I roll to the right, diving headfirst in a rolling tackle to collide with the huge robot, which was a bit taller than Shadow was in height. I hadn't specified on what I was attacking, but I knew it once I hit _something_ stiff and metallic… fast and hard, and merely bouncing right off the moment I impacted metal surface. The next thing I could remember was that Shadow frantically shouted at me to get up and run like hell, but too late that came, since a sharp hand gripped the back of my head, through the mass of quills, and firmly held me down. Then it abruptly uplifted me off the ground. I was still curled, but I refused to uncurl and hang there like a damned dummy on wires.

Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. I got myself caught way too easily.

I can still hear Shadow cursing, calling me names, then calling the robot names, and that sort of junk. Metalhead was definitely putting the squeeze on my head, more pressure tightening itself on my cranium. I squirmed in pain, but I refused to cry, or emit sounds of torturing pain. Okay, okay… I let go, my whole body exposing itself to Shadow openly, my eyelids shut tight. And he could tell why.

"Incompetent unit. Stay away or face the consequential death of Unit Blizzard."

"Well, considering I'm not truly deaf, you can't kill her."

"Incorrect. Blizzard is unnecessary extra load… Orders are classified, and I will de—"

"TERIIIIIA!!!" 

Suddenly… I thought I could have sworn I heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs, and coming closer… really… then I feel my entire body hit the ground with a thud, then another noise of metal hitting the ground right next to me. I just… felt so tired… my head was thumping, like my own heartbeat was caged inside my brain. I can't really get up… everything's spinning… like I'm becoming so dizzy, probably from pressure on my head. I think I will sleep…

_[End POV again]_

"Geeze! Eggman won't stop, will he!? Damnit, someone grab Blizzard and stay away unless any of you guys plan on helping me team against … whoa… is that Metalhead I just kicked? I thought he was finished! Gone."

The slight creaking noise, and the whining of the gear within gave the signal Metal Sonic II was not down and out so easily. The Chaos Emerald began to pump out additional power, giving the creation enough time to jump up and get to his own two feet. Glaring at Shadow, he will have to take care of Sonic later…. Only destroying Sonic, and anyone else is a tertiary objective… Gearing his jet engine up, the robot pushed himself forward towards Shadow, and immediately he dumbfounded everyone with his speed. In front of Shadow already, Metal Sonic II merely used his fist to deliver a pain-striking blow to Shadow's abdomen, or his gut, preferably. 

"Apparently not, Faker. I'll gladly kill this robot again. Even if it is a second ver---OOF!!"

The Ultimate Life Form reels over from the amount of pain that was inflicted upon him at that very moment. He had been aware of the robot, but wasn't able to pick him up until the machine was right in front of himself. Metal then uses his 'knee' to drive it on Shadow's bowing head, getting results as the poor hedgehog was being brutally beaten so fast, Shadow uplifting his head and holding it with one hand. Staggering, he tried to keep up, about to get out of the way, but came too late as the third punch connects to his chest in a hard, fast power punch that literally sends Shadow flying like a bird… backwards.

The mechanical monster stuttered right after Sonic slammed into the back, but dropped to the ground, reeling from pain caused by the protruding sharp-edged spikes on the back… caution just incase he was attacked from the back. Sonic yelped a little, struggling to get up since there was a huge bruise upon his forehead, but Metal Sonic pays no attention to the worthless blue hedgehog as he starts to head off back to pick up the downed Blizzard. That was when he encountered more pests… the treasure hunters.

"Hammer Punch!" "Dark Wave!" 

Two familiar voices came from above. Metal halted in his tracks, and looked at the source of the voices in the sky. As soon as he did, he got the jab to the face by a white fist, hard enough to make a small dent in the armor…. A small dent?? Knuckles jumps back away, in time for a sudden blast of darkness created by the mid-air Rouge comes blazing right past. The blast only pushes Metal back a few feet, but he isn't really affected very much… No damage, just a little steam emitting from the front end.  Suddenly, the laser cannon charges up to a maximum capacity. The whine of it could have been heard, but  Metal had a specific target in mind… dully aiming it towards the air to a smooth degree, almost as accurate as he can get… since his newest target was his latest offender, Rouge the Bat.

"Damn… Sonic, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I am, Knuckles. Bu--… wha! Lookout!" The cobalt hedgehog frantically pointed at Metal, who had his laser cannon at full power, ready to fire… straight at Rouge, who was nearing the ground now for a landing. The echidna grumbled beneath his breath about stupid machines, and left Sonic's side to charge full-throttle at Metal head-on. His speed kept rising, until he could only run so fast. Metal eyes the echidna, in a flash. Knuckles is shocked at the early detection, only to have the cannon turn… and the Guardian being the **new** target. Putting on the breaks, wavering his arms in a show of trying to get out of the way, Knuckles became panicked until it was a bit too late to turn now, for the cannon fired, the bright red beam launching itself out of the barrel, and towards Knux, the width about a foot or so… maybe longer. 

"AH!"

All he could do was nothing… nothing at all, until a body crashes outrageously into him, knocking him off to the side. A gasp of pain ensued afterwards, Rouge biting her lip at her right wing, which had been almost burnt to a crisp, barely touching the laser beam blast, but enough to sear into the skin. Both bodies collided into the ground, Rouge over the shocked Knuckles… who was inches… no, mere millimeters from death…


	22. Truth

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters.

Okay, well I kinds got rushed with 21, so that's why there wasn't much of an end to that chapter. This chapter should be more promising than the last. Enjoy, as usual, to all those that read it… and I knew I would probably get a flame one of these days… if you consider it a flame, thought I don't know what to really categorize it as… -shrugs- I don't care for flames very much anymore like I used to. If I got one, I would have been very pissed off, but fortunately, I'm not like that today. Flame me any of those who hate this story. I'm wearing flameproof spray, **_AND_** I could care less.

Broken Hope 

Everyone minus Blizzard was either banged up with minor bruises… burns, and any other additional damage, or down and out for a temporary moment. Metal, eyeing that the group was out of commission for a while, turned tail, taking his supposed prisoner along with him in his iron grip.

"Hrn… wha… what happened? What the…" The echidna eyes a body on top of him, actually… he could smell the scent of burnt skin, and it nearly wanted him to lean his face off to the side, and literally barf. This carcass on his own was none other than Rouge's, and he managed to shove her off with his hands quickly, but… It was when he saw what had happened to her wing, and which was the source of the smell, Knuckles didn't believe his own two eyes.

"Rouge? Saving me? Impossible…"

"It's… agh… possible, but I probably won't be able to fly for a while…"

"Erm… why did you save me? I thought you hated me…?"

"Oh skip the subject, Echidna. I'm not in the mood to hear anything… huh… hey…" Rouge was looking around, until her weary eyes look to the spot where Blizzard was. There was no body laying there… looks like a bit of a drag line, apparently Blizzard had been dragged off a tiny bit… then nothing afterwards in the grass. Slowly pushing herself up off the ground, since he shoved her off quickly enough, her eyes could see no traces of Metal Sonic II anywhere. 

"She's gone… looks like that robot… took her…"

Rouge stopped the moment she heard a loud screaming noise in the background. Turning her head to see the commotion between a very furious Shadow, and a struggling Sonic trying to hold him off, she sweatdropped immediately. 

_"HELL NO! LET ME GO, FAKER! I WANT THAT FUCKING ROBOT DEAD!"_

"Shut the fuck up, Shadow! Screaming the daylights out of your damned vocal cords isn't going to do very much to get them back!"

"You dolt. If you don't let me go, he is going to go after Amy and fucking kidnap her."

"What? Idiot, why didn't you say something in the first place?!"

"I got banged up without even knowing it until that shit ass thing was firing off that laser at that pathetic Echidna. Now if you excuse me, I have a robot to catch."

Shadow elbows Sonic's abdomen hard, Sonic reeling back a bit a ways before he can try to get a shot back at the obsidian hedgehog. But by the time he could try the attempt, Shadow was gone in a moment, taking off towards the hospital in a blurred flash, for there was a slight panicking crowd of humans fleeing away from the hospital, and the sounds of a Vulcan cannon were being fired off, and deflecting right off of solid metal steel could be faintly heard, much to Sonic's dismay… with the addition of very faint distant sounds of screaming.

"Oh god… Guys, we got to hurry, now…" Sonic was recovering from his blow that was delivered by Shadow to his gut. Damn that Shadow. Damn him to hell for that cheap shot to the stomach. Let alone recklessly trying to go and get himself killed…

"Take that! Vulcan cannon fire! You're not going anywhere near the hospital, you tin can…"

A giant blue machine, much bigger than the monster Metal Sonic II, was standing in the robots' way, well; it was Tails' Tornado in walker mode, firmly standing its ground. Bullet pellets were only being deflected off of the armor from the machine, kept at a constant pace by the rapid firing, and Tails was growing a bit angry at the fact that this is one of Eggman's handiworks… and not even a scratch. The walker took one step forwards cautiously, until Metal II decided to pull out his only choice of weapon… rather… his "shield", withdrawing an unconscious Blizzard from the side, and it looked like she had been partially dragged along the asphalt for quite some time, too. The machine lifted the body, and placed it in front of himself for protection against further Vulcan attacks from Tails.

"Aw no… Blizzard! You put her down, right now!"

Tails was afraid that he had something hidden behind himself when the fox spotted something being dragged like a child's toy all over the ground. But apparently the robot was taking no heed to his demand. Deciding on an idea, Tails started to approach Metal II before he could actually attack at a reasonable distance, and accuracy without hitting, or injuring the female hedgehog he considered to be a friend. Gripping the controls, Tails was about to launch his propeller forward to punch the thing's head… but… the sound of a click, like a gun cocking itself into position caught his ears' attention. The Tornado halted in its own tracks.

"Do not interfere, pathetic unit. Or this feeble unit will suffer the consequences."

The two-tailed foxboy could do nothing more… he felt so worthless at this point of time, now that there was a hostage involved. He was going to head out to go assist Sonic in finding Blizzard, but now Metal Sonic has her captive and she was being used as a shield… He forced the walker to back away very slowly, aiming the Vulcan cannon at the bot's carcass each time it took a step forward, advancing on what little space Tails had deftly tried to guard.

"Grr… darn… I can't do anything…"

The instant gears began to grind and whine altogether from the very metallic feet of Metal Sonic II got Tails and the Tornado Walker-mode to stop completely in surprise. The mecha unit seemed to aim its laser cannon in a quick direction-accuracy degree, Tails looking at the vulnerable hospital building, and the many windows decorating the outside. His eyes widen at what Metal II was doing! What the fuck!? Instead of a bright laser beam, a missile shot out from underneath the cannon in a spring of the moment. The projectile impacts the brick, and window to a floor, and room, but this also creates an explosion to follow the successful hit. This not only causes the building to rumble, but there is a large gaping hole after the smoke and debris clears.

Metal bends his knees, or what Tails would call 'knees', and the moment he did, there was a mechanical whine and Metal leapt an amazing height to where the hole was, vanishing into the newly created entranceway into the large twenty-story building, along with his captive prisoner/shield. Banging the controls of the Tornado, Tails got really frustrated, letting out some steam by yelling aloud. But then… oh no… he remembered that Amy was on that floor! Widening his eyes in shock, Tails shook his own head and leapt right out of the Tornado. Using his two tails for a lift like a helicopter, the foxboy took off into the air, towards the hole in the building to deal with Metal II himself.

"Alright Metal Sonic! Come out, I know you're in there… chicken!" Landing on the outside of the entrance, he looked around… he swore he heard a slight scuffle, and then a muffled scream. Amy's muffled screaming, of course. There was an overturned bed, almost bent in half. Wires were everywhere, coming from the monitor machines. Cautiously, the fox looks around walking forwards with alertness apparent… until the unthinkable happened right in front of Tails. The robot charged forward, now with two prisoners in his arms. The collision between the foxboy and Metal II created a pang noise with the fox's head hitting the steel body in a rush, the boy clinging to the bot with an item in his hand. He tightened an arm's grip around the solid metal body, and jerked a tiny circular device underneath a metallic sharp quill. The sudden halt near the gaping hole forced Tails into a state of slight unconsciousness by banging his forehead into the metal, dazed, and a little dizzy, and the lightness of like… flying… or rather, falling to the ground below without really knowing, just right after letting go.

Metal II sees his job is fulfilled. He has captured both Blizzard and Amy, but now, since both of his arms are full up, he cannot attack except for charging his targets. Thus there was no time to complete the tertiary objective, only thinking that it was only for a bonus addition for a reward. Taking the arrival of the annoying pest Shadow the Hedgehog as a signal to depart, the feet ignite underneath, scorching the tile floor. The boost thrusts him off into the air, wind lashing out at him with both Amy and Blizzard underneath individual arms on either side, their bodies, rather Amy's was still struggling a tiny bit, well, pretty much they were dangling from the positions.

"What the… GET BACK HERE! You cowaaard!!… You damn… coward…. Come back… here… and fight… me…" Furiously shouted an enraged Shadow, clenching his teeth in a display of fury, and the tiniest bit of anguish, slowing down on his speech for another reason.

But as Shadow shouted, he also saw a falling orangey object catch the eye of his attention… rather… a fox with two tails… oh... Tails, the foxboy. Not paying attention to the escaping Metal Sonic II, He reaches out to the tails. Within moments before hitting the ground, he grips the tails, jerking Tails right before he hits the ground…  only centimeters from his face to the ground. Simply letting go, he drops the boy to the ground, thudding afterward in a heap of orange and white. More importantly… just saving Tails gave Metal II his escape…. Damn it. Freaking fox… tightening a fist with one hand, he cursed aloud at the skies, though… his weight let his free falling form drop to his knees soundlessly. 

No… there had to be a way of getting them back… but… but how? Shadow knew that there will be a way of saving them, but… that fiendish doctor is somewhere else, and he doesn't even know where the fuck he is… with these damned numerous bases everywhere! Everyone that had been nearly knocked unconscious by Metal II's first assault was racing towards Shadow. Sonic especially since he sees Tails is laying in a heap upon the ground, and out cold, as well. Shadow was just sitting there upon his knees, hands drooping to the ground like motionless stubs being dragged down by the gravity…. almost as if he were lifeless, too. Just by looking at his emptied ruby eyes, nothing was there. No emotions, no movement, no nothing. Not even a tinge of life.

"Hey Shadow? ... Yo Shadow, are you okay, man? Where's Amy and Blizzard?"

Sonic waves a hand over his eyes in a flash.

"Shadow? Hello? Anyone home?"

"He isn't responding…"

"Is he alright? …"

"I don't know."

…

"Shut… up… they're… gone… _gone_…they're god damn fucking GONE, is that okay?! It's my _FAULT_ they're gone…" Immediately as Shadow's raging shout reaches everyone's ears, excluding Tails, they cover their sensitive ears, yelping from his piercing recent screeching. They've never seen, or heard, him yelling this loud before. Well, who wouldn't be upset at the fact that Shadow… let the fucking robot get away? He was choking on his own voice, as if he were losing it mentally, his mental wall breaking down into nothing to let his realizations and harsh truths lead him to believe that this time… he may not be able to find them. Never find them at all, but there is something that everyone, even Amy herself, keeps up within one's heart.

The tiniest light that flickers within one's soul that never dies unless all is truly lost. 

That tiny light is Hope… hope that both of them will be alright, and the hope that he will not fail in saving them…

_[Unknown area, Unknown Location]_

A tall, chubby figure was pacing back and forth very slowly. What is his problem? His impatience with the creation he sent out hours ago… and not a sign of him returning. Must have been into a scuffle or two with the pests he hated so much. Was it the fact that those 'pests' were giving Metal such a hard time to begin with? Probably so, but it should keep that unit from being so long gone. And the distance it has to travel without being trailed by them!

Clanks amongst the iron floor alerted him to a presence. The steel shutter doors opened to reveal a barely-busted metal hedgehog, with a weakened pink hedgehog, and an unconscious blue-black tinted one. Preferably those were his easily collected targets he so presumptive sent metal II out for. The doctor was impressed immediately, and quickly, as the droning robot dropped the nearly lifeless carcasses to the ground the moment the doctor nodded at his arrival. Amy only stirred about, groaning out a whimper. The other didn't seem to move at all, just move only with the constant motions of her breathing pattern.

"Yosh! You did it, and without even taking so much as a break, or heavy dent of your finely refined steel-chromium armor, I see. Good job, Metal Sonic II. Good job, indeed. Katai, would you take care of our newest two guests, you so ever kindly as to 'escort' them to their prison cells over there while I prepare my latest plan? For you see… I didn't expect any of those pesky rodents to even put up such a weak fighting style. I pity them… not. Ah… wait one moment… maybe I shall exact what I said before. Katai, take Amy to the prison. She can witness her friend's goody-goody demise, and arise from the ashes a reborn ultimate servant…. We shall see what will turn out… soon enough."

The silver-streaked Echidna does what he is told by the direct order of Eggman. But it was by mere surprise to see the crying Amy Rose, lying there in her hospital gown still on, too. Just by picking both up, a burden placed on him by the doctor, but really he doesn't care… that she was shaking and the numerous tremors she was managing to give off. He could tell she was frightened in all ways possible, considering she was just… taken so abruptly from her friends. And to see her go through this again, it just didn't seem right to Katai.

None of this did. And it was bothering him as well.

Why?

Why does this have to happen?

It was all he could ever ask himself, questioning his true identity and reasoning to believe he is a loyal servant before the man ever mentioned that he was 'created' of genetic proportions based off of this one red echidna called "Knuckles". Somehow it seemed as if a tiny whisper told him this was all a lie… but incoherently, he refused to listen in any way, blocking out that 'whisper', cutting off any unwanted association with it's 'lies' of it's own. But now…. Now with it constantly harassing him, that his existence with Robotnik is a lie.

_'Fool…. You are not his slave…'_

_'Your life is a lie.'_

_'Strain yourself free of his demonic control.'_

_'You will be free once again, as you were when you were nothing but a mere newborn.'_

He cursed to himself mentally, not really believing anything it said. But… he was free, when he was a newborn? How…?---

"Ah-ahem. Is there something that's preventing you from moving, Katai?" The doctor's comment caught him by surprise. Katai hadn't thought twice about it when he didn't realize that he didn't move an inch since he picked both of the prisoners off of the iron floor. Quickly, to avoid any further questioning from the doctor, he picked up his pace once the echidna began to walk right away to the cells near the machine in the far corner. Man, he better not let himself into one of his usual stand-there-like-an-idiot stances get in his way, like that. Especially in front of Eggman. Boy, would he ever cook up a suspicion…

On cue, the iron-barred door slides right open, Katai tossing the shaking Amy right in, Amy landing first on her side, then rolling slowly away to the back of the cage. In a cage again, like a trapped bird once more that can't fly free anywhere. Scared, fretful emeralds darted everywhere, blurred vision not helping her situation really well. The echidna sternly disregarded her fear, and continued away from his first stop, as the bars slam shut, startling Amy out of her wits quickly.

Over near the corner, it was decorated with rows of wires, buttons, and levers. But to top it all off, it was a huge machine, and in the center, where it looked like a giant hourglass right smack dab in the middle, there was a tube big enough for an elephant to fit into, well, due to it's massive size in width. But to avoid such unnecessary heightening, it was low enough, about half to three-fourths of the normal height of a giraffe. There, connected to the near sides were rotator lines, with antennae-like spikes pointing from the rotary lines, to directly at the center of the tube. And at the very bottom of the "hourglass" machine, was a control deck, with a computer console built into it, screen, keyboard, and a touchable pad for a 'pointer' to be moved upon the screen with many menus to click upon the glowing monitor.

Masses and masses of wires, each with it's own respective color, or same design, snaked from everywhere, inside the machine, and out. All different sizes adorned it, well, decorated it. Each had its own function, and they varied in length too. All in all, Eggman was quite proud to have built this over a period of five years. Five long, strenuous years, and he only slacked off when the incident from two years ago occurred. He even thought that this machine would be worthless to continue to that point, because the Eclipse Cannon and Shadow brought his attention away from the work. Even the Chaos Emeralds… well… speaking of which, he should be able to place the three he has into the power chamber that would give the energy for the transformation of those good, into those with rotten cores. Purely his genius mind led him to believe he can manipulate the emeralds into using them to change, or alter brain wave patterns.

Thus he can simply switch the deciding factor of what the pitiful creature, human of furry, stuffed into the tube would become… good to bad, bad to good depending on the personality, but he left that last switch hidden within the database of the machine, and pushed himself to create a multi-worded passkey just in the event someone attempts to retrieve the selection for use. He called it his 'Transmodifying Manipulator', or TM, for short on his part, or anyone else who tend to be lazy and really don't actually pronounce the full name.

The Doctor approaches Metal Sonic II. He knows that by taking the emerald from the robotic unit, that he'll be temporarily shut down until he restores it to the core, and thus he will reactivate as if nothing ever happened. But, he needed that Chaos Emerald, since the other two were within his coat pocket, signified by two odd-shaped bulges on the inside of a side pouch pocket. The robot does not fight. Instead, it knows his master needs the emerald. Therefore, he automatically shuts down with no hesitation involving itself. Chuckling with a cheerful tone, Eggman removes the emerald from the opening forehead. The very core of his functioning. This jewel gives off a light bluish hue, and thus he successfully takes his time to turn around.

Approaching the machine' power core, he jabs a few buttons with his large fingers, small beeps following after each press. Two dull gray doors slide open in front of the doctor, showing three holes in which to place all three Chaos Emeralds. Slowly lifting the one in his hand, he inserts it into the top of the triangular design. The moment it is inserted, and let go of, the jewel shines like no other. Reaching for his pocket, he takes another emerald, this one with a ruby red hue, and coolly pushes it into the lower right hole. The last, and third one, a violet/amethyst, he only needed was slipped out, and then he gently placed this last one into the lower left corner, completing the triangular power core. The three Chaos emeralds brilliantly shined together, the dull gray doors slamming shut in his face, disintegrating the shining light from his eyes.

Slowly, he made his way to the center of the controls. Katai was positioning the out-cold Blizzard onto the panel in-between the 'hourglass' machine, right in the middle, on top of the bottom part. The echidna jumps off, and lands smoothly onto the ground, looking back up at the center section.

Blizzard stirred a lot now, as a round, glass cage quickly shut all around her. This alerted her mind, which was screaming for her to wake up now. Wake up… wake up!! _NOW!_ Those eyes snap open, sapphire flinging every which way it cold in the eye sockets. Her head felt a little off-balanced, but hey, at least she was okay… but now she was in a glass tubing? What for? Had she been captured? Where are the others? Most certainly, where's that robot? She got up slowly, and zoomed up to the side of the glass, smooshing her face to get a good look around where she was now. But now… She was in a tiny state of shock, at realizing where she was now. Down below, was a red echidna… looked like he had robot parts for arms, and legs. And he also had a whitish-silver stripe pattern along his spine dreadlocks. There was that robot… but his head was… open? Eww… wait... Robots don't have guts… and there, near the machine, was Amy, looking at her in a horrified way. The female hedgehog banged against the glass to try and find a way out. Useless. Even banging her head on it didn't work, nor did kicking or punching. Even throwing her whole body against the 'glass' became futile.

That entire time, all the doctor did was smile… no… grinned at her stupid, pathetic attempts to escape her tube.

"Ah-ah-ah. You can't escape so easily! And to you, Amy, you best be having the time of your life as you watch your good friend go rotten! Hahaha! Ahahaha!"

Amy cried in an outburst, defying that she too, might get used, but now, her friend's life was at stake. She thought he was going to kill her… "You evil man! Let her go! You let me go, too! If you don't, I'll…um… whack you with my piko-piko hammer when I get out…." She regressed back to her sniffling. The doctor merely laughed almost half to death at her bold … yet idlest, empty threat. That weak little girl will be of no match to him, even if she escaped. She would have nowhere to go.

A pair of eyes was watching from above, in the shadows. He didn't like the looks of this, and how this was going. And if this Blizzard became unstoppable to Eggman, then nothing would be able to control the female blue, black-tinted hedgehog's evil. Not even the Ultimate Life Form, or Sonic the Hedgehog… "Zis is bad, very bad. And to zink what vill happen when ze gurl manages to keel the doctor in the process of rampaging in a fury… she vill not be his servant, zat is for sure… No, no, I vill assure she has to be terminated with zis if she does become out of ze Doctor's control… I vill bring further news when I report back. Over and out." The figure holds up, in his hands, a syringe filled with a clear liquid, a plastic cap attached to the needle just for precaution. This shady person is also speaking with someone in secret, using a hand held miniature device. Just who is he, anyway?

"It's time. Say goodbye to precious Blizzard, Amy Rose. She will not forget about you, though. She'll be under my direct control… and the fact that I will finally take over this pathetic planet with her as my lead supreme superiority over those pests... especially Sonic, and Shadow… oh ho, will Shadow ever receive such a shock from being destroyed by his own 'sibling'… not that I don't even believe that either of you are really siblings… it's such a shame I had to take some files aboard the ARK. Later… I even found that the ARK's database was looked into and copied… good thing I entrusted myself to steal the precious datawork on you… or else I would not have known of your location! Much less known of a second hedgehog in the works… oh well. Time to get to work."

"What? Fuck off, Doctor Fathead! Let me go, and I'll think 'bout sparing your life." Snarled a voice from above, coming from the tube. It sounded feminine, and really, really angry to boot. Not only did the doctor just tell her that he stole the documents on her, but Shadow lied about telling Gerald not to do data on her. Was it possible for Gerald to go back against Shadow's wish to not have data on her? Could be, but now wasn't a really important time to discuss anything like that… considering her life is on the line, here.

"Aw… such sweet language... afraid not, my dear. For you see, you… you are a hybrid of power. My grandfather managed to find Wanted Warrants on your head down on the Earth. And such a good price on your forehead, too. Say… about twenty million for your capture, less for your death. You see…. You are a product of Genetics Utilities National corps. Don't think it was G.U.N., the military agency… this was a very different GUN… My grandfather, and my cousin, Maria… they didn't care for money, or your death. They were too inflated with their kindness to do so. You were presumed dead, and the warrant was called off twenty two years later, four years after the ARK shut down from an 'accident'. In a diary I discovered not too long ago, I had seen an entry… and I was surprised of the information it carried on you... But seeing as it's the last moments of your 'goody' life, I will show it to you."

Producing a diskette in the shape of a floppy disk, he inserted it into a different machine nearby. A screen spreads out across on the other side of the room, the shocked hedgehog in awe… the professor's voice rang throughout the entire room, Amy and Katai also listening in on this sudden surprise.

**Entry Date: December 17th, 2021**

'I was afraid of it being true after I recalled asking information on Genetics Utilities National corps. They were indeed out for her head, for the reason of being an experimental subject under the influence of a gene-enhancing dosage, spliced into her normal DNA, specializing in reconfiguration with mixtures. She was out for twenty million dollars, five for her instant death for being a public danger, and a hazard to people's health. I was shocked at the outrageous attempt at making an Ultimate life form of their very own … Copying my works in the process! I was very enraged at the Genetics labs at GUNc for replicating my ways of splicing DNA. I had no idea this had been going on without my knowledge, and I had taken this… apparent experiment aboard with my smaller experiment, Shadow. My colleagues were sorry for even using her against her own will for a fight with the 'other' project, but it was amazing she survived after the transfusion. Her speed, strength, and reflexes had doubled, almost up to Shadows' level. They could excel possibly even further. I was truly amazed at her awesome power, and that she would also benefit in being a help to mankind. So far, she has gotten along with Shadow and Maria. 'Blizzard', so presumably her name was, even befriended me very kindly. Everyone aboard gave her the respect, and she gave respect back. No questions asked, period. I end this, sadly as I had more to say, but this shall be enough.'

It was too true to believe…. Blizzard fell to her knees. She was an experiment gone wrong? No wonder she felt alone, and only made friends with rural children… back then… 

"Now is the time for no more delaying! Behold, the true power I shall unlock within you, my servant!"

 The doctor chorused throughout the whole entire laboratory, evils ringing about. He slammed his finger down upon a button, clicking the Transmodifier's altering sequence button. Within that moment, all was quiet after the echoes died down. Katai was nervous, getting a bad feeling… Amy watched in pure helpless horror, trying her best to push against the bars with her weakened grip. The shadowed figure recoiled in terror. All of this was happening as the roaring rumble of the machine's inner sanctum was revving to life. The rotating lines began to move in circles, slowly gaining speed. Everything was going according to the plan, and Blizzard did not like this. Her quills felt funny, and so did her fur... Like it was rising up from static electricity. 

She could feel this force growing each every passing moment go by. Her head felt like it was swelling, but it physically wasn't. It was all in her head, as she backed away from the glass, waves of strange feelings overcoming her. Electricity began to electrocute the antennae spikes, pushing against the tube cage to spin faster and faster, till the point where they were partial blurs, barely visible to the human eye. But the moment both bottom and top spikes were blazing like hell, the top and bottom parts began to close in on the tubing, the huge 'ends' aiming to seal her in. Blizzard panicked, racing about inside hopelessly trying to find a way out of this. She stopped in realization. Her tries are in vain. Everything darkens, as the electricity, and bright lights flare inside touch her everywhere, her eyesight going black. Her mind no longer functions as it used to do, as the shocking experience grows even more painful. She felt so strange, her senses going wild. The molecular structure of her DNA began to unleash it's full potential power, as her mixed blood reacts with the Transmodifier's effects. 

Her fur takes on a light change, almost solidifying the black to a specific point. Her body was in a heap upon the tube floor, her screaming having ceased to the point where the pain is all she can feel… pure, solid pain tingling throughout her entire form. Her eyes are closed… as if she is fading away. Being erased from her own mind… from existence. She can now no longer feel anything. Blizzard couldn't even feel her own body, considering her heart was beating rapidly. There was a strange essence within…. Like she had turned into something else, different in attitude.

Her eyes shot open with an icy glare at the ceiling, pupils dilating into thin slits quickly.

No more was she that stupid little sissy nitwit.

On the outside, Eggman was laughing with delight, and evil mixed in the bunch. He never thought it would come true, but now it is, and he'll finally rule the world, as he always wanted to. Ignoring Amy's consistent crying out to Blizzard, the process was almost finished. Just thirty seconds more, and Blizzard the Hedgehog will become the ultimate servant. The true power of what those sick people created out of their own interests. True power at its very existence!

But, as soon as his laughing was toward the end, the machine stopped roaring, and rumbled instead, creating shocking sounds throughout the entire lab. The edges cracked slowly, pounding consistent within. The sounds became more louder with each repeated attempt, and everyone began to back away, except for Amy, who could go no farther from her cage on the inside. She shook half to death, against the bars as the cracks continued, the machine crumbling underneath the powerful forced being contained within. 

Sooner than expected, the outburst of an explosion follows, metal flying everywhere. Smoke and debris scatter about, the smoke acting as a cover screen over the center core. The doctor looked closely, after letting his arms down since he used them as shields. Katai was at a distance, and holding up his fists, he was prepared for the worst… just in case this Blizzard turned out to be a lot more dangerous than Robotnik thought. The shadow remained silent as usual in the rafters above. Amy curled up into a ball, shaking rapidly, already too scared of what might have happened to her friend… um… she didn't even wanted to think of it at that point of time.

A sudden lump formed on the top of the cloud, a figure bursting right through the cloudy shield. Like lightning zipping out of a thundercloud. The form gracefully landed on one foot, then both slowly, and softly. Silence was in store, now that the real reason to be silent was out; because of the new hedgehog that appeared right in front of the 'group'. 

Her graceful form was like no other. Truly someone would have definitely mistaken her for sonic now, but there were major differences now. Her quills actually shot up, like Shadow's. The black-tints upon those quills almost solidified. Instead of a whole colored body, she had a peachy tummy, but nothing else… with the addition of her eyes becoming more of ice than sapphire. She can easily glare daggers into one's face, even in the strongest of men… Her face held no expression. No feeling. 

The Blizzard some may have known.

Was no more?


	23. Suffer

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Hmm. Not bad, I like the way my own story is turning out. Maybe soon, I can really do what I've always dreamed of doing. But that's not important now. I have to admit, Sonic X is pretty good, in the beginning. Heh.

Broken Hope

It was hours; say about five… after the kidnapping of Amy and Blizzard. Everyone did what he or she could, but none of them were of any match for Metal Sonic II. Oh how could they have lost both of them? Both of them, for crying out loud!! Sonic has an icepack almost glued to his forehead, even despite his constant pacing around like an impatient, overactive and nervous person. He was so sick and tired of Eggman kidnapping those close to him, and this time, that fatass has drawn the last fucked straw. He would definitely make sure that Eggman would not escape his personal wrath… although someone else in the room shared the same sympathy for Sonic's aggravated feelings.

And that very person, or should we say, hedgehog, was currently reluctantly refusing an ice packet from Rouge. She pushed it towards his face, but yet at the same time he rashly refused having something cold on his face, instantly shoving or pitching the item back at Rouge with his unhurt hand and arm. He could heal by himself, thank you very much.

"No, Jesus damned hell, Rouge! I told you I do not need any stinking ice packs!"

"Then don't give me any bullshit about not wanting an ice pack later then, Shadow! You stubborn selfish jackass," She returns the harsh reply, with her own, before turning and walking off. There was a huge patch on her right wing, covering the seared portion. That was all she had on her, but she, and Tails were the ones giving medical help to Sonic and Shadow. 

"Hmph," Was all Shadow done in response. He didn't need help! He could be fine without any of that on him, but then again he had this bad feeling. Something… rather… bothered him indefinitely. The burns on his other arm and hand began to start a slight tingling sensation, to a stinging one, then finally to erupt in pain… then his head. Why his head? The pain hit him like a ton of bricks piling onto him, and crushing him below their weight. His whole body was shuddering from something… the burns, and body considerably racking on more and more pain to his nerves, Shadow resisting the urge to scream from all this sudden, excruciating pain from out of nowhere!

Sonic stopped pacing.

 Rouge and Knuckles gasped. 

Tails looked about, then to Shadow, who was shaking like he had a damned seizure. 

A snap. Mental.

It hits Shadow quicker than it did a twig breaking in half. His own heart almost stops, or temporarily skips a beat or two before the tempo returns to normal. It was like he's lost a personal connection to someone… and he cannot reach this someone anymore.

"What the hell… is going ….on?" He managed to choke out in the process. 

"I don't know! You must be having a seizure… but you're not supposed to be talking," Tails pointed out.

He was right; Shadow wasn't supposed to be even speaking if he was shaking uncontrollably during a seizure. This couldn't be a seizure at all; it must be something else that might be affecting him. Disease is out of the question since he cannot get infected that fast, and plus he might be immune to many types of sicknesses. Another option would have been loss of nerves in the burnt area, but there was something fishy going on with Shadow, and it isn't because of nerve damage. Shadow was sweating literally, his eyes to the point where they were screaming for him, almost saying that he is in pain. True, heart-felt pain. Like a knife stabbing into him and killing off whatever was there that he had close to him.

"Shadow! C'mon, what's going on?!?"

"…. Something…."

"Something what, you bastard!"

"Sonic!"

His breathing patter was dropping down, the shooting up. Either slow or rapid breaths were seemingly like triggering an asthma attack in his respiratory system. A part of him was dying, and he didn't know what it was. All he knew is he was suffering from pain that came out of the blue. Not once had he felt any pain like this. Only that of Maria did he feel pain like that try to torture his soul. And only one person who was left could do that physically and mentally to him… his own 'sister'. Fused with his blood, and capable of telekinetic speech with him, or others, they were an inseparable pair.

But now… now he suffers because…. Oh god… 

"Something… has gone wrong… Blizzard…. She's… g-gone, vanished completely… I can no longer feel her presence, just a dark matter…" Shadow was visibly… crying, and choking to boot? Shedding tears for his only sibling… Now no one has ever seen Shadow truly this way at all. Maybe except for Rouge. 

"What? What do you mean she's _gone_? She's dead??"

"What is it to you, Faker? I'm in …P-PAIN because she's GONE!"

_[Back to Eggman's Laboratory/Base]_

She was shaking upon the cold floor, slowly raising her arm to uncover her eyes. Amy's shaking slows down considerably, but she can't knock off this feeling that something was terribly wrong now. And she knew, by just looking at the melancholy Blizzard… or what was her 'former friend' in the beginning. Cautiously, she removed herself from being plenty scared, to that of a curious nature, with hints of fear behind her curiosity. Like some say, curiosity killed the cat. Edging up against the bars of her prison cage, she looks with hope, taking a deep breath.

"Buh… buhbuh…Blizaard? A-are you okay? It's me, Amy Rose…. Remember me?"

As soon as her echoing voice touches the silent hedgehog's ears, the slightest twist of a face towards her, more like snapping a glare towards the young carnation pink hedgehog after just… trying to even attempt to talk to Blizzard. Nothing more than daggers… Amy felt like she was ripped open with her glare; metal shards protruding into her skin, and beneath it; hitting all the soft internal organs and merely almost shish-kebobing her heart. The little hedgehog froze with fear, internally and externally. She would not dare move at all, for it be only natural instinct not to move that caused her to be like this. Then she felt cold, like ice trying to ensnare her into a prison realm of reality. This was not the Blizzard she knew, for this …Blizzard, if she should be called –that-, had more cat-like eyes… slits, to be exact. Plus her eye hue had changed. So had her physical appearance. The quills… they looked just so much like Shadow's it wasn't funny. Not even the slightest bit of humor was to be found here at all. The black integrating into the blue like a mixture were more solid at the tips, wrists, and ankles. Her tummy even took on a peachy bare skin, smooth and shiny. 

Oh god, her shoes went from just lavender and black-to-black bottom and ended shoes with red as the main color… blood red. The type of red that would make you want to think twice about who you are messing with. And her purple top… that turned to a more maroon hue, with no strap attached anymore. Just a tube top, that really clung tightly and snugly against her skin and her well-endowed chest. Jesus, you could even mistake her for Shadow and Sonic's fusion, or even a clone of their DNA's. Her glare continued, and she hadn't let up. Blizzard…. Well, she shouldn't even be calling that …thing Blizzard anymore. Whatever it was, it was not the same person. In a more complex situation example, Shadow would have definitely gone nuts, and merely attempt such tries as to get his sister to come to her senses. But knowing this… machine, whatever it has done to her, it will not work.

Cringing, she looked away, but even if she did look away, the effects of feeling stings all over like wounds made by daggers/knives could be felt mentally. Chills sent up the spine were often, and Amy was silenced for that amount of time. The thing tore it's gaze from Amy, killing off any of the mental uncomfortably saturating onto the pathetic pink hedgehog in her cage. Why was it so much to even possibly glare at that… pink thing? She knows it's useless to stare at her for a long period of time before she could actually do any sort of physical harm.

"Oh my. Seems poor little Amy Rose was too scared of the new Blizzard the Hedgehog. Hahaha, Blizzard should have no trouble with killing anyone who stands in her way. Your power, Blizzard, is undeniably the highest."

"…And you are my master, of course. Anything at your command, sire, for the power I wield is unmatchable." Respectfully like a stuck-up would do, she bows gracefully, signaling to the doctor that she was under his complete control, or was she? 

She could be tested on fighting his strongest robots, but that would be a waste of machinery. Why not try it out on 'helpless' Amy Rose? She would be the perfect target for beating up… at least not truly killing the girl. Maybe kill her spirit. Heheh. Facing the direction of the caged prisoner, he calmly walks towards the cell. Intent on using her as a test subject, he punches in a few buttons, and the door slides open. With his huge hand, he grabs Amy, who shrieks in surprise at his grip. In return, she wildly starts to kick Eggman with her bare feet, yet his grip upon the girl was much more than she could handle, and in that event, he tosses her out onto the floor outside of the cage, the pink body rolling until she stops dead set in front of two red and black shoes. And the owner of those shoes… wasn't too thrilled.

Amy was afraid to look up. But jeeze, wouldn't they be at least nicer if they gave her something to be dressed in rather than be in a white hospital gown? Unfortunately not. Not for her, though. But as soon as she tried to scurry away on all fours, scrambling to try and find a possible escape route out of here, now that she was temporarily freed by Eggman. But it was mostly bad luck for her since the dear doctor had another scheme in mind, since she was also the key in bringing Shadow down once and for all. That ebony and crimson-edged hedgehog had something for this pink fuzzball trying to escape. Amy felt a strong hand snatched up her right leg, and this time, it wasn't Eggman. Literally, she was uplifted into the air with ease, hanging upside down by one leg. She could see her captor was none other than the one that was formerly Blizzard, but still the stupid eggman insisted on calling her by her _friends'_ name. But as she was upside down, gravity did it's trick, and her dress fell down over her head, covering her head, and exposing her white panties, etched with lace patterns. In that, Amy screamed, struggling to get free of her iron-like grip, doing anything to get herself free; biting, kicking with her free foot, slapping, punching, fur-pulling, pinching. Anything. Literally. 

"Aw… Little Pinkie wants to play. If you want to play, I'll **_play_** with you…. heheh."

Getting a grin on her face, and watching the teeth gleam at her victim was more terrifying that someone could ever imagine. Her 'grinning' signified her type of 'play' would consist of beating her, torturing, and brutally making her bleed on purpose without letting her die… wouldn't it? … Maybe. Amy doesn't know, until the sudden swiping of her hospital gown does not go unnoticed by her sense of touch. Emitting an ack, she covers her chest with her arms as best she could, embarrassed at what this… bitch is doing to her. How could she?  ?!?!?  Witch! Amy is furious, and angry at Blizzard, but to be angry with her for being under his control made little sense… Blizzard couldn't help it. She was helpless under the control of the doctor.  And there wasn't jack that Blizzard, _or_ Amy could do about it. Nothing at all. 

"Guess what, Pinkie? Time for a little… shall I call it, bashing fun, or else I can call it beating time, if you prefer that?"

Oh no….

Please no…


	24. No Sanity

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Hey again, twenty fourth chapter, and probably over more to go. I can't say when it will end, though, but it's a habit that I am a slow once or twice per week updater, but oh well. That's me, and I like my pace. Not too fast, not too slow. Heh. But As I said in a way previous chapter; this is not an Anti-Amy fic. I consider Amy to be a great character. But as far as I'm concerned, I will never kill her. Period. End of Story. 

Broken Hope

The first thing that happened… was a slug to the side, almost like taking iron to a poor defenseless gelatin mold, knocking Amy to the side frantically. She cried out in pain, tears not having begun to truly fly out yet from their place in the bottom eyelid. Jeeze, she was in the hospital, and now this was happening. Fucked-up old fart telling Blizzard to beat her senseless as a test of her power… and with no time allowed, she would probably get a bruise right where her fist connected. It was useless to try and free herself, wasn't it?

"Huh? You didn't like that? Want more, do we? Okay." That sadistic grin would kill anyone.

_[In a trail of thoughts. Blizzard's POV]_

Ugh… where… where am I?

What happened?

All I remembered was blacking out during the pain. But now, now it feels like I'm…. caged… somehow. And there is something else in my mind. I can't quite put it what it is though, so no biggie there. But the main problem is, I can see every thing going on the outside. I can still see the outside. But... Wait. There it is… that dark presence. I can see it. But, this can't be… that is not Shadow. It's a silhouette of his figure.. Just standing there, laughing like a maniac. 

But what I see is something different; something I would never do in my whole fucked life. This monster silhouette is beating Amy. Oh god, oh dear god… I struggle to free myself, and end this madness. I find I… cannot move. I'm almost in a mental barrier, I just can't… move… I can think, and speak within here, but… my body is not in my control anymore. I'm a prisoner of my own body, aren't I?

I cringe… Blood is flying from Amy's mouth everytime a hit is scored to her face. Her ear-piercing screaming is hurting me. I want to break free and choke that …that THING! Whatever this is, though, I cannot fight it; it's like taking super glue to a tanker truck and sticking me onto it, then forced to fight my way off of it. I am trapped. I'm hopeless, and caged up like a poor domestic bird. Every time I.. Well, not I; that thing indulges on inflicting pain to her,

I cry.

I scream. 

I shout. 

I panic. 

I protest. 

I beg. 

I fuss. 

I whine. 

I throw a temper. 

I glare. 

I threaten. 

Nothing works, nothing at all. I am hopeless after all. There is no strength, or support for me to break free; I'm powerless. There is no light, no companionship. My telekinesis bonding I share with my own brother… dead. Gone forever. You think this hasn't affected you? Or do you even care? I bet you don't, or you do. Either way it does not matter.

Put it this way; you think you're so tough, nothing will ever happen to you. That was my mistake. My weakness.

I have to erase that weakness, and gain my real identity back… before every thing has come to naught; my friendship with these friends of my sibling… Hell, he knew them before I did, so go figure. You ever wonder how you would be able to get out of all this mess? Sometimes you think you can get out of it, but… there's really no way of doing that, unless you're so suicidal. But then again, there's that tiny sliver of that chance you'd be able to get out of it. And I didn't hit that sliver.

I… can't stand anymore… she's being brutally tossed everywhere, bits of blood spattering on the floor, and the rapid shaking of her body gave me the signal to stress on sight. I beg for Amy's well being that the thing stop whatever it is doing, and leave that girl alone, now. There is a dim light shining on the thing from out of nowhere, and it turns it's head, completely facing me. My heart stops, or it would have. That thing, is me… only, it looks like Shadow's outline… fuck…

Now I know how it feels for Shadow and Sonic to call each other the fakers. And there's this one that looks exactly like me, but different. More like Shadow, but I look like I'm Sonic. Jesus, this is already scaring the daylights out of me.

_[End POV.]_

"That is enough! Please Master, spare her life…" An outburst from the opposite side of the room echoed throughout the area, catching Eggman's attention, and also Blizzard's, snapping her sadistic face to the opposing voice.

It was Katai, gritting his teeth in anguish for her. It wasn't right for one to suffer at the hands of some other being that was once innocent, and pure-hearted. It just wasn't… 

"Hmm? What's this, Katai… my own dear faithful servant… speaking up against the torture of little Amy Rose?"

"…N-no, master… I… I'm suggesting that you pit this Blizzard against me… I am more of a worthy opponent to put up a fight."

"Hum… possible. Oh… go ahead Blizzard, put her back in her cage for me. And then go test yourself on Katai… this should prove something more interesting than the last!" Eggman was only slightly intrigued by Katai's sudden outburst, though; he may have to test his loyalty sometime or another. The insane female hedgehog paused for a moment, pouting at the doctor for ruining her fun.. Then to Katai, who started it. Well, hey, he's the new beat-me-up toy, so what the hey. As long as she has someone to beat up, then that's just dandy fine with her. Nabbing the trembling Amy by her arm, she dragged the nearly beaten body back to the cage, the pink hedgehog babbling randomly because of her physical condition.

_/ If… I hadn't done that earlier, she may have lost consciousness, and possibly died from being beat too much… /_ Katai was thinking to himself, standing there, keeping an eye on Blizzard, and the dragged Amy.

Simply tossing in the carcass into the cage, she turns her back, carelessly smirking that she actually enjoyed that little fiasco she implied on to Amy. Furthermore, it felt a lot better than rather having to stand around like a statue, and gag around the stupid area like a damn nimrod not even knowing a piece of shit what to do now.

"Good, good, keep yourselves occupied, and do not wreck this entire laboratory, you idiots. I will be away for a moment or two to… check, on a simple project I have been working on for the past year and a half. I will be back." The doctor was serious about Katai and Blizzard not literally obliterating his lab base in the middle of their fight. For one thing, it was to keep them pre-occupied. For another, this 'project' was not small. Indeed it was large, but working with his knowledge of robots, circuitry, and studying living strands that could make living sheets of metal with the combination of splicing the DNA… this was precisely his greatest work, with Blizzard, Katai, and Metal Sonic II to keep it up as his strong servants. Technically, he was not into bioengineering, but hell, anyone could try.

He left the main lab, strolling down the hallway corridor. He manages almost everything through a central computer within this base only, and those fools always thought they destroyed his 'other' bases. Those were merely small outpost bases that he distracts them with. Passing another corridor hall, he begins to remember how he could have blown up the island that Blizzard was on… since that pesky-side decided that she would rather much call him names, and fight against him… Now she looks like a mix of Sonic, and Shadow put together. Heheh. That wonderful machine did the trick, but it will need repairing the meanwhile. Eggman knows he still has to deal with the other pests, but their time will come when they face Blizzard and Katai. Oh… how he could imagine the shocked looks on everyone's faces at how Blizzard is his personal fighter, and Amy is nothing more than a mere prisoner at his side. All he had to do was to threaten Shadow with her, and possibly… he could bring Shadow back onto his side again. As long as Blizzard and Amy are under his grasps, nothing, not even Sonic, will stop him from actually… and finally taking over this world once and for all. Hah! 

He spies he is near where the central computer room is. Using a motion-sensor device, the doctor calmly walked to the shutter door, and detecting his movement toward it, they open as if it were magic. The entire room was dark, except for the brightly lit screen in front of him, which would have made a wide screen movie theatre seem like a small TV. Sighing, he coughs a tiny bit, before he eyes the screen itself. 

"Give me the status reports, conditions, reconstruction times, and thorough development on Bzd II-X0781655, now. And also tell me on how my current living metal tissue development is going along. I need it done just in case… Snow, Red, _and_ II fail on my behalf."

The computer recognizes his voice command, and instantly as he barked at the screen, this mega computer scrambles to find all the data analysis the doctor has requested. Spitting out the first commands, they show the current status, conditions, and the time to replicate to life of Bzd II. The tissue comes second, showing an improving quality, that it is truly at an acceptable usage with living tissue, acting as if it were part of the skin itself without problems of being a foreign body to the cells of that organic subject.

"Perfect. As scheduled. Give me the onscreen display of Bzd II. How is it fairing as of now?"

Spitting out a screen, the computer displays a large moving picture, with something in the background. Whatever it was, it was unnecessarily huge in the screen, almost going out of the edges. This thing, in addition, was moving around in a den-like containment, tubes pouring in and out of the body, head, and any other limbs. Especially its back. There was a green hue coming from those tubes, and several robots in the background working at a reasonable pace inside a room protected by a glass 'window'. The screen also shows a dialogue saying ' Status is Okay. Results of problems are not to be found, thus no indication of any warnings are apparent, doctor. '

"Excellent. If everything goes according to plan, it will be complete. Then, Bzd II-X0781655 will be of emergency use only. Surely, this time, it will succeed in ridding myself of those pests by killing them off!"

Chuckling, he almost forgot the special ingredient necessary just in case his 'small project' was defeated _somehow_, which is highly unlikely of those pests that could possibly perform this impossible feat. VERY unlikely. Taking a deep breath, he exhales as he talks again, to the digital screen. 

"One more check-up before I leave; is the **Pu** I have 'collected' ready to be deposited into the project?"

' Yes, sir, about 90% of it can be inserted into the biomachine. 10% of it has already decomposed. Any longer wait and the supply will be down to 70%. '

"Hmm."

_[Hospital.]_

"Okay, so you can sense pain… and she's gone. What about Amy?"

"I can't sense her, you fool. She doesn't have any sort of connection with me."

"Yes huh… lover boy," Sneered Sonic.

That took only one second to click into Shadow's mind. Growling, he lunged at Sonic the moment her sneered aloud. This resulted in Sonic falling down, pinned by Shadow, who was furiously trying to beat him senselessly with his good fist. _Wham!_ Fist to the eye._ Wham!_ Another fist to the mouth, piercing skin, and making Sonic bleed a little out of his lips, trickling down his cheek._ Sock!_ Another to the face._ Pow!_ One to the forehead. Repeatedly. Everyone became shocked as a reaction to the little event. Rouge, and Tails helped pry Shadow away from Sonic, who was held back by Knuckles firmly. 

"Stop fighting! Jesus. We don't need this bullshit at a time like this!"

"Why not? That fucked up blue boy started it all. Put your nose where it belongs, preferably up your ass, Sonic."

"You goddamn mother fucker! So it is true that you like Amy, better off you than me!"

"Fuck off."

"Same to you."


	25. Love?

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. 

It's about time I do something different for once; maybe a small surprise. Or two. Depends, my first time for something I've never done. Oh well, there's always a first for everything, right? ...And to clear up any misinterpretation. Sonic only said that to provoke Shadow further, because Sonic still doesn't trust Shadow for some odd reason. (Hint-hint, remember the 'alleged' kidnapping?)

(**Authoress' Warning**: Some Lime content included in this chapter. Might not make sense, but it's my imagination.)

Broken Hope 

Damn that shithead for annoying him so much.

Ruby-reds dart everywhere. His burns were a little on the intense, bitterly painful side, but now… he had to rest… the scuffle was evenly too much for him, but so far, he was doing pretty well. Sonic had calmed down, and sat on the opposite side of the room, not even lifting a gaze to the ebony hedgehog that attacked him on cue. Shadow would also refuse to look at the azure hedgehog, claiming that he liked Amy… how can he like Amy? She was what? Fourteen? No way in hell.

Shadow ponders something, though. The time on the island, maybe that was only showing him that Amy was wondering if she ever felt feelings about him. Just… maybe. Then there were the clumping doubts surrounding his stomach pit, and his mind. He did intrude on her, and the fact that he will always endanger her… but then again, it was what … the memory of Maria… how she never gave up on him. Even in the desert. 

Well, what could be expected of being the 'Ultimate Life Form'? He even thought he didn't deserve the title; nor did he deserve the right to live. His life is only filled with misery and pain, troubles only dragging around like an iron ball attached to his leg by the means of a shackle and chain. And anyone trying to get close to him, only become ensnared within the miles of chains lying around him in a dark, cold abysmal world. His pleas and cries for no more suffering went unheard from above. Only one true soul understood how he felt, but even if this soul did, another was trying to get close unintentionally. And already had those two been snared with the iron chains, unbreakable metal chains. Their bodies covered and snaked with them. 

The first one taken down was … Amy… but now he was at it again. Why did his thoughts go right back at the beginning; to her? Sure, she was an annoying little self-minded girl who was obsessed with that freakish blue hedgehog who has no resemblance whatsoever to him in the beginning. Then she mistakes him for that freak on their 'first meeting'. Well, he really didn't expect to see her from behind. Much less be almost squeezed to death. Sighing, Shadow squirmed a little, positioning himself for a comfortable spot on the lounge couch. He did request for some time alone, and the room he is in was dimly lit. He liked it that way.

First, he was slowly letting his eyelids droop; his energy wasn't as efficient as it was, so he needed to rest a long while. Undisturbed. No interruptions. No interference.

His chest rose, and fell slowly in rhythmatic pace… totally relaxed, and falling fast asleep. His own thoughts drifted around in his mind, in an endless sea of grayish nights. 

_[Eggman's Main Base]_

Jerking the daylights out of herself, her repeated coughing literally shook her to death. It hurt the inside of her lungs repeatedly, the inside surface becoming sore with each violent cough. Dark red liquid spilt from her breaths, exiting her mouth each time she kept on with her constant coughing. It was not her fault she was this way; Blizzard…. Or whoever it was, beat her almost to near death. Physically, she'd been beaten mercilessly. Bruises, and broken skin littered the surface of the top. Blood leaked from the broken areas, though most of them have halted bleeding. 

Her emerald orbs looked around from her position upon the cold flooring, fast streaks of blue and red darting to and fro from outside of her small sanctuary, clashing and colliding with each moment that passes by, it's a miraculous thing that she is not the one being bludgeoned crazily, with no mind whatsoever. Well now, she does consider the cage her newfound place where she cannot be harmed any further than what damage has already been inflicted upon the body. Damn that doctor… he's killed the real Blizzard, and replaced it with a faking one, one that has no caring emotions. No senses of what friends are. No heart. No soul. No nothing. Just… senseless violence… 

It's funny how she ended up like this. And everyone had been beaten by Eggman's robot. But… she thought she was seeing things. Amy saw Shadow trying to stop II from thieving her and Blizzard. Then, he had to save Tails, or else he would have fallen to his doom and gotten hurt… sweet Shadow… friends are important, and he'd find her soon enough. Faith and hope are strange, similar feelings. Amy believed in Shadow, just like she did those two years ago… 

_[Remembering that fateful day…]_

It was that time; The ARK was still falling. Plummeting to give the earth its catastrophic fate. Amy had seen Shadow take off; she felt a lot for him, and though she loved Sonic, something about Shadow sparked a light within. The poor girl couldn't help but blush a deep pink at what he said when he departed immediately from the lab where she found him being… too quiet.

_"I have to go now… I have to keep my promise to Maria… and you."_

_What did he mean by that? She never said anything to make him promise anything to her. Or did it involve the person named Maria, and somehow she reminded him of a memory? Amy was only walking down the silent, cold hallways, each breath emitting a puff from the low temperature of the air inside. Well, this place was huge, and it probably didn't have a big furnace, or for a source of heat. She wanted him to help, but she was scared. Why was she scared? Scared for Shadow's safety? Maybe. _

_She found the main laboratory room where Rouge, Tails, and Eggman returned after helping Sonic open the pathway leading to the Eclipse Cannon's central core. And whatever was down there; heaven knows what was in there anyway! Tails turned to the arriving Amy. _

_"Amy! Where have you been? I thought Sonic told you to stay put in here?"_

_She seemed a bit embarrassed to tell anything, and Rouge was getting suspicious in haste; you could tell from how she was just looking at Amy's posture, and recent entrance behavior. _

_"Um… nowhere… I was just taking a walk… since you guys didn't want me to come along! Hmph!"_

_"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you're lying. On the spot," Rouge sighed at her comment._

_"…Um…. Ohh, fine! I was walking around, fussing on how you guys get to have all the fun, and I found Shadow. I… went and talked to him, trying to beg him to get him to help us out… he was refusing the offer, until I begged him to help, and that saving people was a good thing. He froze, and I… I saw him cry a little bit. I felt sorry for him, because I had no idea why he was crying for. He told me he had to go… he had to keep his promise to …Maria, and me… but I don't remember making Shadow promise me anything…" Amy was looking away, her cheeks showing a light red hue._

_Tails snickered. Figures. Amy stared at him for that, and she crossed her arms._

_"What? I kinda thought there was something between you and Shadow… haha…"_

_"Very funny, Tails!"_

_"Everyone, take a look! I…. I don't believe this! Impossible! T-that thing…" Eggman's stuttering caught Tails', Amy's, and Rouge's attentions all together. On the display screen, there was the cannon's core… and a HUGE monster blocking the way after a brilliant light flashed. Amy shrieked in horror. What… what was that thing?! _

_"It's my grandfather's work… the creature that was proclaimed to be the ultimate life form under his standards. There's no chance that Sonic or Knuckles can defeat that thing. It has the special machine infused to its back. This life support machine gives the creature its ability to resist physical attacks altogether…"_

_"What? What are they supposed to do, then? They won't be able to attack that thing at this rate!" Tails was angry at the fact._

_"Wait! Look! It-it's Shadow!" Amy jumped at the sight of a black and red speck below the monster._

_"Shadow? What the…?"_

_They all didn't believe it when the speck was actually Shadow, as the pink one pointed her index finger at the screen up close. But as time progressed, Sonic and Knuckles, the red and blue dots, escaped the monstrous Biolizard, heading to what looked like a replica to the Master emerald shrine. Shadow was left behind to fight the …thing. He may have had a good reason to let the other two escape while standing there. But the action commenced, the lizard trying to go after Shadow by eating him. But, the ebony hedgehog ran away from the mouth, going in a full rotation until, it stopped for a breather. He ran right at the monster and grinded up the pipes coming from its mouth, and hit the red light on the support system! He repeated this every time, avoiding the electrical black balls spouted right out of the creature's mouth, and the pinky eggs that appeared out of nowhere for Shadow to home in and hit the light the last time._

_"YEAH! Hit it with everything you got, Shadow!! You're doing it!!"_

_Time seemed to slowly pass for Amy, as everyone turned to look at the tensed, dancing-wildly Amy Rose… apparently cheering for Shadow, over excitedly. She froze in mid-dancing, and made a bewildered look, then realized what she was doing, and tightened her posture with a tiny blush._

_"What?"_

Everyone shook his or her head.

_[End memory]_

Such embarrassment. She sighed to herself… as she slowly closed her eyes… feeling so fatigued. She missed him, and wanted to thank him for trying to save her. She wanted to let him know she cared…but how? Taking a deep breath, she sighed heavily, tiredness overlapping her awareness, until she faltered into a small slumber… letting go of her realities.

_[Shadow's POV. Resting at the hospital as he drifts to sleep.]_

Everything's so quiet… so relaxing. Peaceful if you may call it. I feel, as I am at home, just the silence being my friend. My pain is non-existent here. My sorrows never reach this solitude. No one to bother me. 

Then comes my questioning. How is it that I have to have these odd feelings? I can't describe them, but I feel, as I have known them since I felt the help given to me in the past. I cannot thank her enough… for all that she's done. I wanted to break down when that metal monster took her away from me. But anger fueled my sorrow. I have to get them back…

But I cannot. Not under this condition. 

Hm? My space is invaded by another presence. A similar feeling this one shares, except this one is in pain, yet longs for someone.

I… I have no idea who it is.

I'm just floating here, in the space that I created for my solitary mind, freely and careless. There shouldn't be anything else in here. It can't be… this is impossible. Not unless this is a different kind of circumstance I've never understood before, then there is an intrusion in my space. I have to force it out. I'm flying freely towards the source of disturbance, passing nothing but endless darkness that I formed to match my liking, that is, until I am frozen like ice in a hesitant moment. It's not a _what_, but _who_. And who it is makes me freeze in place, wide with shock and awe.

It cannot be! It just can't… be right…

A-… Amy? 

The Carnation pink hedgehog was just, floating there in peace. Arms and legs dangling freely, and the seizure-like shaking of her bare body, waves of pain were crippling her. I could feel and see her plight. I… I could do nothing, could I? I am not sure until I approach the pink one, hearing the rapid breath she was performing. Her… her skin, and face… I slowly pulled off my right glove. I throw it away lightly behind myself, to lean and touch her face with my bare, black and red hand. The moment I do, I felt a moist spot. Felt like water, yet a bit thicker than that. Blood? …

She was hurt. I would have gone nuts if I had seen her damaged in reality. Who had done this… was out of the question. That doctor was truly going to lose his life for harming her. I swear, I will rip his limbs off and send him straight down to hell. Where he belongs. I could be imagining this. I could be hallucinating. But… this… she looked so real. The feeling of denial couldn't harass me at the moment.

"…I'm here…" I whisper words into her ear softly, a tone in which neither Amy nor anyone else has ever heard from my voice box. I wanted to be at her side, and tend to her. I was doing this, but there was more. A certain thing for what I've never done, or witnessed. Something I wanted to do, but never bothered with it… just maybe… 

No! 

She's fourteen! 

How could I be thinking this?!

I can't! My body reacts to a surprise when a hand touches my face. A soft, small hand. I had been too much in thought to realize she was looking straight into my eyes. I could say mine were hypnotic, but to say the same thing about hers, that was it, neither of us would move an inch, not even a word was murmured. Amy looked into mine, and I looked into hers. I couldn't bare the thought… but… 

She was just…

No… 

I can't… 

Damn it…

My heart melts a little, when I see her smile to me. As if I cared for her. I… I… 

I was cut off. The feeling of a kiss, a soft, almost unnoticeable kiss upon my lips caught me off guard. Time seemed to stop in my world. She kissed me. She **kissed** me. More sensations opened up before me; I couldn't keep track of how many I felt at that point in time. We were still in contact with each other, as if our lips were sealed together with super glue. Hell, I've never felt something like this ever before. I can't remove myself from her, nor did I want to, but I was running out of breath. At least it felt like I was running out of air. Parting away from her slowly, I stared at her in bewilderment. This was wrong, because of her age.

But… she tasted… sweet.

Like candy. 

I wanted more. More isn't just what was driving me for more of satisfaction from with the lip-to-lip contact. In the exact truth, she was all mine, to begin with. No one elses', just _mine_. I didn't care what Sonic even said to me anymore. There goes my stomach again… a small part of my mental mind wanted to hurl, and retract from this nonsense. Going against it, by ignoring the constant pestering it does as usual, I lock her in my own grasping kiss, tasting every portion of her mouth as I desired, tickling, pushing, and exploring my way into each and every crevice and space my mouth-based appendage could squirm its way into. Literally invading every single millimeter.

I didn't have a single care in the world when I removed my lips and tongue from her moaning, hungry mouth. But I wasn't going to stop there. No. Muscles in my groin pulse beyond what I could comprehend, that I was getting a hard-on or was it my fantasies being fulfilled to have an image of her in my mind. To preoccupy me whilst I rest on the outside in the world of reality? Maybe. This was just too good to be true. But I continued, no limits setting me in a defined boundary.

I suckle my way down, caressing her as Amy reacts to my butterfly=like kisses trickling down her chin, to her exposed neck, my lips catching a bit of blood, staining them. Lashing out my tongue in a smooth, soft manner that makes direct contact to her neck surface, perceiving that she was still enjoying this, as I wanted to please my newfound lover when the moist appendage rubs across the silken skin, or just some of her fur. Retracting it back once I hear her appeasing sounds, I stop, with short, gasping breaths. Something, or someone, was touching where it was not supposed to yet… I spied Amy being a little, on the naughty band by having her left hand rub the surface fur of my groin. 

Somehow, there's a knot forming just about everywhere I could think of… throat, stomach, muscles, liver, and both intestines. Something was just screaming at me. Screaming at me to back away. This should not be happening! 

Stop! Halt! No!

_[End POV]_

Shadow awoke at the flick of a wrist.

He snaps his eyes wide open and almost gasping for breath as if he were being choked a little. He jerks himself up into a sitting position, which he should not have done, and the end result was his burning arm and hand went into stinging sensation mode faster than a pistol firing it's bullet out of the barrel. His eyes, face, he was almost in complete shock at what had just… happened. What is he thinking? Why is he doing this? …Why did he enjoy it so much and neglect his other priorities… just for this?

"What the hell am I thinking? I… I can't… I can't love her…"

"What's going on? Shadow, are you alright?" Tails came to ask the rashly awoken obsidian and crimson-striped hedgehog, who had obviously been disturbed by something. Shadow, ignoring the stinging pain, shook his head very little sideways, indicating a 'No'. Sure of himself, Shadow was never going to fall asleep for some time, unless he wanted something like that recent dream… fantasy, whatever someone calls it, comes right back at him like a strongly-attracted magnet to metal.

Pausing for a moment or two, before the young two-tailed foxboy left, he pulled out the silver tinted Chaos Emerald. Could this be the sources of his troubles? Maybe so, but this is an utterly important jewel that Eggman cannot have. The digits tighten their grasp upon the emerald's surface, speckles of sparkles glittering about. What on Earth was he doing? He can't be using the Chaos Control now, or surely he'd get himself killed with those burns if he is caught or drawn into a trap, possibly a fight, even. The jewel was giving off a tremendous glow now, held in his burn hand and arm. The pain was easing up, the power of the emerald soothing his injury. 

What was he going to do? He's put himself in a predicament whereas he does not want to hurt her feelings… at all.


	26. Mission

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

All right. Let me make one thing very clear. I mean, I never told anyone to give me characters to add.** Pyro-kid/Link64**, I'm sorry, but honestly. Don't correct me. I respect your review, but I almost blew my top. I set the corresponding ages according to how I wanted them. And about the Limey scene to some of you who didn't expect it… I'm sorry, but I had planned on adding a lemon sometime soon, and decided to make it into a lime for obvious reasons. So on the fortunate side, there won't be anymore sexual scenes from this point on…

Oh yeah, By the way…. I don't think Shadow is _27_ years old… or else this fiction story would have never been possible.

Anyways, sorry about the lag in posting; I got too engrossed into schoolwork… Common Exams could be any time… without warning, might I add, and the fact I had started other stories… * Coughs, bops self *. Enjoy.

Broken Hope 

[Light-filled area. No one is around, but voices are whispering and chattering very calmly, as if… they were discussing something of importance. Sometimes a hint of uncertainty strikes the sentences.]

"It's happening all too soon. I have to intervene when they do battle… a battle that will be very hard, even for the seven Chaos Emeralds combined. I've seen what will happen."

_"I understand. And I will assist you every step of the way. I just hope my dear friend hasn't gotten the wrong idea about the girl. Love has no barriers,"_ A gentle, concerned voice, sweet sounding, and very relaxing to one's ears. Both of these voices were ghastly, yet both had the same apparent goal.

"That may be so, but despair has blocked the view. Your friend is worrying very much. I'm afraid this is what had drastically changed the future outcome. One mustn't be afraid of another's feelings."

_"I have told before, but I am afraid my words may have fallen upon dulled hearing. The concern is just too great for one to bear; this is why I suggested that you and I come out of our peace and help them for the last time. The legend of the eighth jewel you had once told me about… it is within your possession. Right?"_

**"Yes, of course it is. I won't allow evil to have a hold of this jewel. Even with the seven emeralds, this item is something that was once hidden within the Master Emerald. Chaos could not have it for the contamination of impurity could be sensed. This special item can be used only once, for it has immeasurable powers, then… it is no more but an ordinary jewel; the power will go back to the Master Emerald… and I will give it to the pure of heart, a soul whose only concern is that of a loved one. For now, we will wait until that moment happens…"**

"Yes… then I will be able to see my friend one last time before I depart for the true afterlife. You were kept back as well. We each have one more duty to perform, and then… we may rest in peace for eternity."

**"And another concern shows. Apparently there is one in similar blood to the Guardian. Yet the madman has him pinned under control, along with a dismayed, innocent soul with force. Evenly, this one had shown a great amount of fearful safety for the one your friend has trouble over. He is suffering as we speak. His soul must be released in order to ease the suffering, and by that… I never wanted to see it when I sensed a bloody quarrel in the near future."**

"I see. It pains to see similarities of the same kind to bicker. And I know of the innocent one you speak of. How I missed my days with them."

**"Yes…"**

"My sympathy is with you."****

**"Thank you for you kindness…"**

The last voice seemed like it was in a little bit of distress over the last part. To who they are, no one knows. But to the future, they do know. It is their last mission to save their comrades for the very last time.

[Station Square, Hospital Waiting room.]

"Well, what the heck are we going to do now? We don't have a damned clue where that egg-shaped fat bastard went to, you know," Sonic muttered the last part of that sentence beneath his breath, snorting at Shadow from across the room, who just replied back with a brief _'I'm-going-to-murder-you-one-of-these-days'_ glare. The bastard started shit with him, and Sonic himself was tending to his bruises that ebony hedgehog had inflicted upon him. Hrn… but almost at the same time as Sonic was trying to keep himself at bay, a consistent clicking pesky noise rang to his ears. And that noise only was really starting to agitate him.

"Tails… will you stop pressing those keys every three seconds? It's really annoying me, just to warn you."

"Sorry, Sonic. But if my computer is correct, and the device is working, then I'll be able to pinpoint the exact location of where Eggman's taken Amy, and Blizzard. Then we can go and bust his butt, but first I have to concentrate."

Miles was correct; he needed some preoperational time in order to have the tracking device to come out of standby mode, and into active state. And by doing that, he'll be able to find where that fat dumbass has taken them. 

Just the basics; Reactivate the beacon thingy, locate the stupid doctor, save Ames, and Blizzard, bust Eggass' brains open, and turn Metal II into a pile of scrap heap that can't be rebuilt… actually, a pit of hot lava would do nicely to make sure he never comes back. To no longer mistreat his victims. To not torment him into actually doing high-risk factorial shit. …But he liked doing that… it was…actually, _is,_ his "favorite" pastime activity.

Still, he almost missed the fact of suing Ames for just picking on Shadow. Truly he didn't mean it, but then again he'd rather poke fun at Shadow than to think about what sort of pain Amy was going through at this moment. And again, some 'Hero' Sonic was turning out to be. His face scrunched from the facts of Eggman maybe wanting to kill her, maybe make her into a mindless robotic slave, even worse a slave that'll be designed into a killing machine to murder each individual off until there's no one to oppose the doctor. Pfft… like that would ever happen. But, those are possibilities. Thoughts that could lead to her freedom, or her death.

Sonic was snapped from his thoughts five minutes later, when a loud screeching sound from the other side of the room, away from Shadow's position snapped him out of his pondering in a flash. That loud screeching came from Rouge, intensely glaring at Knuckles, who was just gladly giving back as much glare as she was, both treasure hunters apart at a great distance, either tensing up for another duel. Why in the hell you think she was screeching for, you say? Well, take a hint.

Knuckles asked again why she saved him. Rouge replies that she didn't want the Master Emerald to be left unguarded. Then came another question, back to the old school despising temperament Knuckles obtained right back from the last adventure. Why was she concerned about the Master Emerald? She retorts that she'd rather steal it with someone around rather to steal it by itself… where's all the fun in that, since she had this tone encoded into her response like she liked to bicker with him? This get Knuckles confused. Then he points his hand at her, accusing her of being a thief again, just by revealing that statement. Calling her a liar, in other words. Rouge gets pissed off on the spot and deafeningly screeches at him for saying that.

"_YOU CREEP! ALWAYS ACCUSING ME OF BEING A THEIF!!_ So what if I said that!? I'm **not** after your ridiculous emerald anymore! Can't you take a damned clue, you… you…. _stupid hard-headed moron!_"

"Oh? Is that all you can come up with, huh, Bat girl? Well, let's say it's very hard to trust you anymore. I don't care; what you're saying may as well be a trick of the sorts."

"Oh puh-leeze. You're too simple-minded to understand that I have **_NO INTEREST WHATSOEVER_** in your precious Emerald. I can get a whole bunch more gemstones, precious and semi-precious, totaling more in money than your echidna-scented," Small gag on her part. "… Stone!" Ouch? … maybe not.

"Stupid idiot."

"Dolt."

"Winged freak."

"Excuse me? These wings are natural. Those spiked barbs on your knuckles are more along the lines of saying you're the freak here."

"And the same to you; these are natural, you lying thief."

"There you go again with the thief comment!! Quit calling me that! Pessimistic bastard!"

"Thank you, I try to be one."

"Go dig yourself a hole, crawl in it, and die for all I care…"

"Ooh, aren't we a little over-the-edge. What does Amy and Sonic call it? …. Pre Menstrual Syndrome, PMS, more likely? Not quite sure, but you have the symptoms."

The white bat was ready to kick his ass from here all the way to the Andromeda Galaxy, and back till he was beaten, bruised, broken, and busted … seeing as her face seemed to blow up with complete anger.

"Why you outrageous mother fu---"

A darkened voice interrupts.

"And you told me not to battle Sonic when he does any of his petty insults again. How ironic you two end up fighting, instead of me and Sonic breaking it up when the two of you decide to go at it," Shadow is giving a snicker at the end.

Rouge and Knuckles' cheeks turn two shades of red at the comment, right after double taking directly at Shadow. It was ironic, wasn't it?

Sonic calls out to the red-faced couple, holding back laughter in the process. "And quit being so hostile towards each other. Makes us think you're a couple with technical difficulties." The Blue hedgehog grins like an idiot, snickering, which Shadow also seems to have joined in on purpose in the background.

_/Gee, and I thought I was the mature one around here, /_ Tails comments to himself, ignoring the argument, and add-ons. He was more concerned with the work of tracking down the metal robot, the location, and his friends' conditions. Sighing incoherently at the hostilities between Rouge and Knuckles, and Sonic … maybe Shadow, encouraging embarrassment rather than a fight, the resilient foxboy restlessly inserted some codes into the main computer/laptop. A beeping sound started up, silence eating the room up in a split second, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow turn their attention to Tails and his mini computer lying on the floor. … Did this mean? …

"Guys! The tracker's been activated. The coordinates are coming in!" The frisky two-tailed fox turned his screen to everyone's view. A whole map of the world was displayed out accordingly, each continent and ocean visible to the onlookers. Series of complicated lines began to head directly over a specific area. Creating a square, the highlighted square magnifies over Europe, over central Europe to be exact. Then another set comes in to view the enlarged area. Specifically outlining a country in the present highlight, it was a medium sized country. A red beep was nearest to the capital of that country.

"Tails, that's Austria. What on earth would he be doing _there_?"

"Exactly. He wanted us to think he was never going to be there, Rouge. That's where he has Amy… possibly Blizzard."

Shadow resized his lids to slits at this news. Maybe this time he could have a chance to save the both of them. But… how could he admit he can't love Amy? ... Simple. He didn't have to. Act natural, as he did back then… care about her safety, but not her herself.

"Well, what in the heck are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Sonic yelled, excited for adrenaline action. Of course. Our usual Sonic. Everyone nods, to agree. Differences will have to be set aside, no time for pointless arguments that lead nowhere…


	27. Invasion

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

27 is here, and I'm going to be finishing up this story sometime within the next 2 months or so. Tsk, I really needed to work on this more often, so here I am. Enjoy.

Broken Hope 

"Right. First order of business? We prepare."

The foxboy explains carefully. The entire group is positioned at the workshop Tails has made a home and workbench out of, near Sonic's own home. Except he barely has time to sleep. 'Course… that's him. Moving, never stopping. Now… anyways, Tails laid out the map location where the tracker was indicating the pinpointed area. He printed it out once the portable computer was hooked to a printer on a nearby bench.

"I'm going to fly you all in the Tornado 3… or you guys basically know it's my walker/car/plane. It can hold up to about eight people in full weight. Just need to uh… find the right seating arrangements."

"You know, I can fly," Rouge states clearly.

"Hrn… You glide. You can't really fly," murmurs Knuckles from the back.

"I heard that."

"Enough! We don't need more problems on hand, here. Listen to the foxboy. Maybe he can arrange the proportions of seating correctly."

"Um… Thanks, Shadow. Anyways, I was suggesting that Sonic and Shadow stand, or hang on to the outer wings of the plane. Rouge, if you want to, and Knuckles will have to hang on to the back tail rudder, and where my laser missiles are when not in use. Does anyone have any other suggestions?"

Silence. But one voice, which was Sonics'. "Nope. Don't have a problem with that." He shot a glance towards shadow, and shrugged. "But, what were you saying about needing the right equipment, and apparel for this?"

"I'll show you. I still have your battle suits from two years ago, including Shadow's and Rouge's. I managed to keep them in great condition. I've even made one for myself, but heheh, I didn't think it would look good on me. And there will be some devices and head-based walkie-talkies once you guys have your suits on."

Jumping off of the stool, with everyone giving him a look of oddness, Tails approaches a stored cardboard box; neatly hidden beneath a lot of junk, spare parts, and tools. He shoved the parts and tools out of the way. Firmly placing his hands on the large cardboard box, he tugged at it, dragging it with him until it's been freed from the pile. Some dust was on it, indicating it had never been used for a long while, and by solving that, Tails brushes off the collected dust from atop the box. He inhales some of it, making him cough a little

"Geeze, that'll teach me not to leave things unused."

He proceeded to cut open the tape-covered box with a small knife at the top, ripping the seal apart completely. The box lids are uplifted apart, revealing plastic-packaged items. Mainly leather-clad suits, and the aroma of… plastic freshness' scent spread throughout the entire room. Retrieving the first packaged material, he examines it carefully, and looks at the others. This one, he chucks to Sonic first, who catches it single handedly. Shadow receives his. And so do Knuckles and Rouge. Tails pulls his out from the now-empty box, but sweatdrops in the end.

"Promise you guys won't make fun of me when I put this on…"

"We promise…" Sonic crosses his fingers behind him quickly.

Tails pulls out a thick leather suit. It had golden yellow stripes on the edges of the seams, Tails marches out of the room, pondering if he even should have done this in the first place. Flapping out the suit, he straightened it once out of range of the others' sights. Something like a zipper sound is heard. And a few tightening noises are made afterwards, followed by another zipper sound. The orange foxboy teeters out with his two tails sticking out in the back. But there is a giant square-sized shape zipper along the seams of the 'square', with his two tails sticking out of a hole.

A nametag was engraved into it. In bold, capital letters. _"MILES 'TAILS' PROWER"_

"Alright, everyone, suit up!"

It was not that long when Shadow came out first. He had replaced his white gloves for a more virtual reality look of their own. His own leather suit consisted of red lines along the seams. His shoes were still there, and as Tails had done, he had his own nametag 'carved' on the chest pocket.

"SHADOW HEDGEHOG" 

Sonic had more of the stealthy look; sleek, shining spandex and leather mix on certain parts of the outfit. Black gloves. And Sonic also managed to snag a pair of shades before coming out on his own.

_"SONIC HEDGEHOG"_

The guardian sported just a leather jacket with his ID on, and nothing else. He had his own pair of shades, snorting at Sonic imitating him.

_"KNUCKLES ECHIDNA"_

Rouge had her tag, just without a pocket. And her suit consisted of topless ebony tinted with mauve apparel, tightly snug over her chest and bum.  She sported black boots and gloves, with their normal pink/purple edges. And in addition, she began to get this really odd disposition over this entire thing…

"ROUGE BAT" 

"Why does this remind me of 'The Matrix'?" Rouge guessed, with an unsure perplexed face on.

"I do not know… I've never heard of it," Shadow commented.

"Of course, you were a frozen hedge-sickle for nearly fifty years," Adds Sonic.

"Shut up… faker…"

"Aw don't start that faker bullshit. Don't you think we can actually get along for once? I want to save Amy and Blizzard just as much as you want to, Shadow. But now is not the time for fighting over petty shit."

"Sonic's right. But you two have to work together like you did before. Now, guys, I had some devices, but some of you will get more, some less because Rouge, you have your talent and electronic devices, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Sonic, you'll need the headset radio, as will I, Knuckles, and Shadow. I'll carry the necessary equipment, and so will Rouge. If you need help, radio someone, and they'll come as quick as they can. If that is possible." To them, Tails seemed a little grown-up with the tone he was using, and the seriousness this 'mission' was also posing. No doubt Eggman will be waiting for them, as well.

"Let's get going… We've got a score to settle with the Doctor, permanently," Sonic dangerously hisses a poisonous tone. Shadow acknowledges his anger at that moment, and whisks away towards the Tornado. Sonic follows in haste. Tails had taken off to the plane already, and by the looks of it, he's nearly ready to go. The stout foxboy was merely packing away the gadgets; they'll need them later on. He's also downloaded the map and the co-ordinates onto the console of the Tornado. The batgirl? Deciding to take a position upon the laser missile compartment. Knuckles latched onto the back portion, having a firm grip upon the side of the jet plane. He still needed to fucking knock the daylights out of that messed-up black bat, shattering his emerald… how dare he! But in the meantime, he had his own worries to keep him busy. Curiously peering at the zoned-out Guardian, Rouge tilts her head. What is his problem? …Must be about his Master Emerald, and that precariously bat that supposedly shattered it. Speaking of which…

"Guys, you all set? Once we land, there's no turning back."

"Roger that."

"Gotcha, buddy."

"Fine with me."

"All set to go."

"Okay! And we're going…" As soon as he said that, the back propulsion unit that keeps his Tornado jet-mode aloft with speed started to heat up, and create a turbine sound in the process. Gripping the controls at that moment, the jet jerked a little as it slowly rolled out to what little runway was there. It didn't throw off Sonic's balance, but it almost did Shadow's. He wasn't used to standing on a plane, unlike our azure hero, who had numerous experiences doing so. Slowly, the pathway was clear enough for the jet to launch at full speed.

"Going…"

By now the jet thruster was at its maximum, blazing out a fire in the back. The wheels and the plane picked up speed, Sonic and Shadow posing, ready for take off, and to keep their balances aloft, as well. Now, the thrusters really acted up into full-throttle mode by jerking the entire craft one more time before slowly rising off of the way… up and over some trees, past some houses with few or no bewildered people down below, some pointing at the tiny parade of furries on the plane that sped off into a completely different direction at a high rate of velocity.

"Gone! We will be there in approximately less than an hour, Sonic!"

_[Eggman's Base/Unknown Location. Ten minutes before arrival]_

"Had enough, red? I'm getting tired of fighting you. You can't even throw a decent punch without me seeing a weak point in your defenses and offenses, fool."

"Shut up, you rotten bitch… you think you're little miss perfect, don't you?"

"Make me, slow poke… and sure, I _am_ Miss Perfect," Blizzard takes her index finger and pulls her lower eyelid down, whilst sticking her tongue out for a raspberry blow straight at Katai. The damage was pretty much done; slash marks along the metal surfaces from Katai's iron claw-knuckles, and Blizzard's only trademark move no one, except for Katai himself, had ever seen. The **Chaos Gale-Force**. What's this, you say, possibly? Well, it depends on how she wants to use it. If it were offensive, a strong gust of wind from her hand can simply blow away an enemy, or the other type. Razor-sharp, almost invisibly thin lines erupt into the wind to slice and dice an opponent like minced meat in mere seconds.

Indeed. Many scars of the thin lines were scattered about, and none of the battle took place near Amy's cage. Robotnik would have been pissed beyond recognition if she got away while they fought without knowing they broke the cage. Tsktsktsk… that would have been disastrous.

Footsteps. Someone is coming back.

Blizzard and Katai freeze in the presence of the sound. Apparently, the doctor is back from a routine. And Inferno is following to boot, and by the way he was looking… Inferno wasn't too happy, but his mood lightened to see that the entire area was covered with scarred metal. Eggman also realizes this, and takes the time to eye Blizzard first, then Katai. He coughed beneath his breath.

"…. He rough housed me too much…"

"She bitched too much about me being weak, then I told her not to use special skills because she was more than likely to damage the laboratory than I was," Katai shoots a poisonous glare at Blizzard after finishing his sentence.

"Silence. The both of you. Blizzard, your playtime is over. Katai, we need to set up some… obstacles, just in case those infernal hedgehogs, with that echidna, the foxboy, and that traitorous female bat come here and take Amy. I know they can't take Blizzard back, because there's no way to fix the machine in time if I unleash my ultimate weapon upon the surface of the Earth! All will be begging for my mercy…"

"Will you stop ranting and get on with it? I'm already sick of your 'World conquest' crap." Icy tone coming from Blizzard herself.

"You better watch your mouth, you insolent hedgehog. I gave you power, and my control…. So how can you be acting out on your own?"

"Simple, shit for brains. I'm not easy to control. All this power can't be simply ordered around. And there's no way I'm gonna listen to you anymore. You toss BOREDOM on me. I will not be restrained by the likes of you." Her icy tone turned into a threat… something like ' Try something, and I will kill you. No doubts. '

"You little… I cannot believe this! Argh!"

Just then, the alarms go off. The sound of mechanical whining emerges from the innards of the entire base complex, aka his ground to air cannons and missiles.... Ah… they have arrived, no doubt. Time to put the first battle phase to action. And the first and final retreat phase, in the process as well. While Blizzard, Katai and Metal Sonic II take care of those morons, he will take Amy with him and retreat to the transportation area where a teleporter will be waiting. It's destination? Somewhere all too familiar. And in the meanwhile… Eggman ignores Blizzard's traitorous remarks, and focus on his actions. To, first off, reactivate II and order him for an offense if any intruders manage to invade the lab.

The round, egg-shaped doctor made his way over to the dormant Metal Sonic. Retrieving the Chaos Emerald, one of the three he plucked from the mess the special machine left as Blizzard burst right out of it. Replacing, and fixating the jewel into the mechanoid badnik, he slams the core door shut. Beeps, and whines were heard afterwards. Its eyes lit up in a deep blood red light soon after, strangely looking to its master soon after reactivation.

"Metal Sonic II… Destroy any intruders on the premises of this lab, and anywhere else in this entire facility! Do not harm Katai, or Inferno. But, as a special note: If Blizzard turns good, shoot her on the spot. No circumstances will they be allowed to have any more help! Is that understood?"

The mechanoid nodded solemnly. It will do as it is told. 

Protect the base. Kill intruders. Kill Unit 'Blizzard' if turned to Enemy's side.

"Understood," In a raspy mechanical voice.

"Good, now, I will be leaving shortly. Go now! Katai, Inferno, Blizzard… if you care to listen you little witch… go and seek out the intruders. Metal Sonic II will back you up if you find yourself fighting with them!"

"Finally…it'll be my pleasure to fight some furries worthy of battle."

"Don't get your hopes up. They could be a whole times more tougher than I am."

"Which makes them weaker than I am. And you the last one as the weakest link."

"Fuck off, bitch."

"Enough! The both of you, quit your squabbling, and get out there!"

The Doctor heads to Amy's cell in haste, punching in the code numbers to open the sliding bar doors, though she is still in a state of unconsciousness due to her fatigue. He plucks her from the ground, jogging, or at least trying to jog in his style, the Eggman runs out of the room, carrying a half-undressed Amy in one arm on the way out. Katai eyes the suspicious Robotnik. Then he shakes the feeling off.

Right now, they have to be concerned with these intruders.

"Hmm. I have to hide zees pieces or else zat echidna vill pulverize me and get them…" Inferno looked around, holding his stash of broken shards. Nervously chuckling, he runs off, claiming he will 'guard' the shards until it is safe to come back… gee, such a magnificent guy, isn't he? 

"Gee, such a dependably guy… Not." Blizzard spat.

The cannons on the outside were repeatedly firing at an incoming flying object. But at that moment it was fired at, it sped past over the bases' top. Four dots had emerged from the flying dot in the middle of the air as well. The four split into groups of two, two heading off as if they were flying… gliding possibly, whilst the flying dot is attempting to circle without much hassle from the cannons and missiles being fired at it.

The falling remaining two dots continue to plummet towards the top of the base, explosions filling the air around them.

"Hah, petty little explosions are not going to stop us!"

"Yeah, Shadow! Nothing's going to stop us!"


	28. Cue

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Note:** Yes, I know I have not been able to put up any new chapters only because of many problems. I won't list them (I'm sure I've told you a few), but you can ask me via e-mail (that's if you're **_that_**curious to know). I'm attempting to put up the real 28 for you. Apparently I've lost the entire chapter on the other computer, but I'm not giving up. As for my news, I have something in store… I just recently beat **S.A. DX**. (_1/18/04_) You'll see, soon… as for updating… I can't say.

**Broken Hope**

**[Air over 'Eastern Base sector']**

"I don't think I can get through the base's barrier. You'll need to find an entrance, guys!"

Sonic muttered a thing or two, but didn't give up his spirit of adventure and peril. Wherever he was, danger always accompanied him. Explosions were filling the bright, yet gloomed skies of a creepy mix of steel gray plus spots of lighter white, which the sun's rays try to penetrate through. Shadow, meanwhile, had his outline on mind whilst plummeting at a greater speed alongside Sonic.

Falling like two feeble creatures wasn't his exact initiative of storming Egghead's base, but it would have to do.

"If we can find an opening, since Miles can't do it himself to find us one, we'd be able to assault the fort."

"Yeah, right on, Shadow, but we have to hurry up and find them. I think Knucklehead and Rouge are, by now, where they're supposed to be."

"You better be right."

Sonic's response; a wry grin spreading on his face.

However, the ground was coming further up upon them than expected. _BAM!_ An explosive almost tore the duo away from each other when they were just finished talking. Sonic coughed for a moment after free falling away from the smoky area.

"Woo, almost caught us there!" Apparently, Sonic hasn't had this much excitement ever since the road-boarding incident using a certain piece of metal from a certain helicopter…

"Idiot…" Muttered the Crimson and black hedgehog.

He had long enough to dawdle in this current situation. Without warning of any kind what so ever, he turned directly nose-down in a vertical position, speed picking up with the streamline of his pose. The azure hedgehog glanced down at his diving 'partner' and forgot he was one of those who weren't really in the mood to play games. Especially if their friends' lives were on the time's line.

"I guess I got too caught up… All right, no more games. Time... to… GO!"

Sonic, taking a similar place as Shadow, dove downward as he gained incredible speed. Either both were crazy, or they seemed like they were trying to commit suicide at a high-altitude velocity.

The first moment, at a glance, Shadow took notice as there were cannons popping up from an interior section. …Perfect! In a split-second's time, he flipped to a normal flat-bodied position to slow his speed down, Sonic repeating right behind him just a few feet above Shadow in the air. They had thirty seconds before they hit ground zero. And go splat, on the metal surface that is abnormally protruding from the forest-like area.

"Sonic… follow me, I have an idea."

"You have an idea? Great… whatever."

Until the hero noticed there were the same freaking explosive cannons popping in and out of the ground as they were on that ridiculous Egg Carrier back when all that mess was started by Chaos zero, the mini-turret guns are there, as well. Isn't life just grand when he uses the same thing over and over? Does Shadow know they're trying to shoot at them, and also that they're seemingly more armored this time rather than a simple metal plating that was done to them as they were before? … Sonic thought he was nuts himself. Who could complain? He was occasionally considered nuts with the stunts he pulled… running across, down, up, and sometimes diagonal, building sides.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Shadow was about to comment, when an interruption occurred.

"Man, I didn't think you'd have the audacity to think up an insane plan."

"…"

"Hah! C'mon, Shadow. Let's go!"

"We're going to impact the cannons and slice through them. Then we should find ourselves in, at least I believe, a section of Dr. Eggman's base."

"You _believe_?!"

"It's called taking risks, is it not?"

"Uhm… yeah." Sonic sweatdropped.

"Then, shut up, doofus, and go!"

Shadow takes off at another speed increasing pace, flinging him forwards within ten seconds left till impact. He spun, faster and faster, until he hit solid metal. The plating was holding way too easy against the down-smashing spin dash attack he performed. But as Sonic's spin dash hits near the same area, the metal plating began to slowly create a depression, therefore… the creaking noise began, and… _FWHING! FWHANG! KA-BHAM!_ Two overly-large holes in the larger cannon began to smoke due to being cracked open like a nutcracker breaking a walnut shell, except this 'walnut' was filled with sensitive circuitry, and primarily the metal's pattern turned inwards like hooks. More smoke came pouring out, as the surging electricity had nowhere else to go. Numerous wires were split in two, straight down the core. Both hedgehogs totaled the cannon to where it could not fire anymore. Rather… just a ticker-down to explode.

That was their cue to make a run for it after penetrating the floor lining, and into the second level of the base. Dank and dark, this was an animal's worst nightmare; metal strewn about everywhere. No sign of organics besides the robots that roam the hallways, either working, or guarding the base. However… both hedgehogs took no notice of their new surrounding scenery. The most ideal thought they had was to run. For the cannon started to build up pressure. That's enough pressure to blow a hole upon the surface. Wasting no time, Sonic bolted off, with Shadow tailing behind at the same speed across the flooring. As many as a few robots even took observe the two animals running away… from something. That is, until the explosion starts. The hallway fills with sweltering heat, and fire. The section of that base shook with an intensity of that as an earthquake's magnitude of …maybe, what? Four? Possibly five at the most.

"Shadow, let's split up. I'll go this way, you'll go that way."

"Fine. We won't be able to cover much ground with staying together, anyway."

The duo of hedgehogs split up, each one going their different direction. Sonic taking the west route, and Shadow to the southern half. He had to find both girls, before that maniacal madman could do something that would hurt him, and them. The ultimate life form, as he was pronounced himself, sped at an utmost speed he used specifically for rushing. In that hour, he needed to run. Not away, but to search relentlessly.

_Maria… please, help me make sure they're okay… I know I can save them!_

… Screaming? No, sounds of shouting…

**[Northwestern base sector]**

"You sure they're in?"

"Well, judging from the shockwave of a recent explosion… yes."

"Reckless hedgehogs."

"You can't blame them, they're that determined to save Amy, and Blizzard. We are too, now come on."

"I've got more important things to deal with, like taking out that stupid bat and getting my emerald back. It's all starting to make ironic sense that bats are thieves."

"How dare you! Are you saying my species are all thieves? Some of my most prominent contacts are working as regular employees for crying out loud, you creep."

"Will ya quit calling me 'creep'? It doesn't make sense to keep on calling me that."

"No. You've insulted me, _jerk_."

"Great," Knuckles grumbles, "You're going to keep on finding new worthless names to call me until you give up, am I right?"

Rouge, having about up to her forehead in all his smart-alecky behavior that she was just simply going to abandon him right there, and let him have the male bat all to himself. Like she even cares about what happens to him! Steaming with anger, Rouge easily took to walking off, heels clicking upon the metal surface of the floor that echo off into the distance, while Knuckles just didn't quite know whether or not his annoyance was working. Maybe it was, because he wasn't thrilled about working with her, again. Who knows? Maybe she'll take them before he could… maybe she has connections with that black bat? He just hoped she didn't. Besides, maybe she'll just lead him to him. Easy piece of cake… right?

**[Interior of base, core's center, 5th lab area]**

_I'm in pain… wha… where… am I…_

_I see faint light, but I'm off the ground…_

_Don't know where I am, but… I'm just too tired…_

_…Gotta keep awake… gotta keep… going… can't fall…_

Please… someone end my pain.

The unconscious form of Amy was lying on something. Something that was making her jerk up and down sort of violently to where her eyelids were peeking off and on due to the bright lights of the hallway were blinding her weakened eyes… Which weren't even fully opening every time. The hall lights only served to keep her eyes shut in this horrid condition. Something, her hearing wasn't off, sounded like heavy footsteps with metal panging the metallic flooring to the base. The reverberating sounds were echoing down the hallway, well, it seemed to be a hallway to a semi-unconscious pink hedgehog. Mumbling? She could hear faint sounds of complaining and murmuring beneath a breath. One that was close by.

"Stupid Sonic, even more so that Shadow! Shadow must be eliminated before he becomes to be a new pest in the collection to my plans. I already have enough with that blue hedgehog; I don't need another interfering, especially if he's supposed to be dead… I guess my grandfather made him as powerful as I thought he had been, then. He's more of an idiot than I was! Who cares about my deceased cousin! He had no right to do this to me. Maybe I should have given second thoughts about freeing Shadow…"

That's right, Robotnik. Serves you right…

WHAM! A compilation of new waves of pain jolted Amy out of unconsciousness… maybe it was not only because she had begun to awake, her mumbling was not too far off bad, either in her state. The doctor, with his surprising strength for such a frail-like man, shoved Amy onto the cold ground in pain. The walker turned around and at its feet was a shocked Amy, trying to weakly crawl away. Eggman sneered at her pathetic attempt to get away.

"You weak little girl. You can't do a thing, and how dare you say that to me. You'll die for it, I don't care if Sonic and, or Shadow comes to the rescue. It'll be too late. They'll find you lying on the ground, covered with bullet holes… or, rather, a pile of smoldering gray ash."

"You… wouldn't… dare."

"Oh? Do you really think I can't, with my schedule being pushed to its limits? I've had enough of you and your interferences. All of you pathetic animals, stopping my plans every time I try to take over this planet, which will soon fall beneath my feet in fear, and become mine for the taking."

"It's… not yours. No one ever said… it was yours. It never… will be!"

The pink hedgehog was barely able to speak, let alone hold herself up by hands to face Eggman from the floor's position. Her strength seemed to weaken, almost trying to leave her in her time of need. Robotnik was going to kill her in just a few moments, and neither Sonic nor Shadow could do a thing about it unless they happen to arrive at the nick of time. Who said they would arrive just exactly then? The ears flatten against her skull, not out of anger, but out of pure fear of being murdered. Amy had been almost slaughtered by Metal Sonic. Her physical condition deteriorated when she had been beaten almost to near death by Blizzard, a changed one at that. Should Eggman pay, he will go to hell for it. All the malicious things he has done to the world, he'll suffer for it. He'll never win… self-confidence seemed to be coming back to Amy all at once. Like she was reviving herself by thinking all of these thoughts… that she survived.

"You won't win…"

Her own voice was rising slowly, in tone and in volume, despite her current spot.

"Do you know why…? You'll NEVER win! Sonic and Shadow will defeat you if I'm slain!"

Amy screamed at Eggman, who took a step back using the walker. The doctor, astonished at her recovering act and her threatening tone of voice, leveled it down with the very same laser gun he held Amy hostage with on the ARK, and aimed it directly at her head.

"You make me sick, you vile puny insect. I will no more delay the inevitable! Goodbye, Amy Rose."

His finger slowly squeezed the trigger for the mechanism to fire; all of it was in slow motion. Everything slowed down, as if someone were trying to kill time. This also included Amy, who was also slowly reacting as the burst of white laser poured out from the barrel of the gun, straight at Amy herself. A distant object hurtling at the speed of sound was hastening towards the scene. Who could tell, because as soon as the beam was slowly about an inch away, the blurred object swept the weakened Amy out of the way, a shocked deep-sounding yelp coming from her, and took the full force of the laser fire all for itself, searing the arm used to shield the pink hedgehog. Whatever it was, it tossed the thing a good distance, before Eggman reacted faster. Time became faster, back to normal time… all of it was slow motion.

That object's fur sizzled under the laser fire. That very same one didn't look too thrilled. He had followed the shouting thanks to his sensitive hearing. His blood-red tinted eyes glared into the fear-filled doctor, who was forcing the egg walker to back away. The dear doctor started to shout directly at Shadow for his intrusion, but realized this was not Sonic at all. Rather, Shadow in his place. Hot mad, as well, to add. The black fur, the red fur stripes on his curved quills, ankles, and wrists. The eyes… Those shoes.

"No…. it can't be… aaaaahhhhh! Get away, you moronic hedgehog! I don't need your incursion..."

Shadow!

The red and black hedgehog rebounded by pursuing Eggman, who was already fleeing down the hall as fast as he could. He sent his hand up, and waved it furiously behind the egg walker in an instant, spreading violent spears of energy towards the walker, screaming at the top of his lungs - his special attack in full-fledged fury. Although this happened, however, the doctor turned a sharp corner, only for the spears to collide with the walls' corner, and tear them apart into mere rubble the moment of impact. Slabs of steel collapse to the ground, and what remained on the inside were special linings to insolate …something. The spears had torn that particular section to pieces. He got away… for now. Shadow stopped moving, and stood in place. He had chased off Eggman, but not for good. Quickly, the voice of the mastermind spoke, echoing down the hallway.

"You'll never get away with it, Shadow! You shall soon see you and your pathetic friends' demise, all too quickly for me to enjoy the tormenting pain, and the suffering... Oh well! Hahahah ha ha ha ha haaa!"

"Your escape only proves your cowardice to face me, Robotnik."

Shadow states coldly. However, he had something else to tend to. Amy was just in shock; Shadow came at a split second's notice to just… save her. But why? Was he that fast? Or did he hear her? Whatever the reason, she was just glad to be living and breathing air. Not dying from a shot wound from a laser, which would have ended up murdering her the instant it struck. Speechless, she had no idea what to even say besides the usual thank you, or hug. Unfortunately, she's hardly thanked him enough so far, and…

She covered herself quickly to get out of the way of the glance she received. This was embarrassing to her. Shadow could see her disposition. And turned away to think for a moment. He didn't need the suit… he was just fine with or without it. With that, he shed off the suit he was given hours earlier. It was basically worthless to him, but Amy needed it. His jaw moved, but no words came out, as if he didn't know what to say. Or even present the suit to her in person. Shoving his setbacks down his throat, and gathering what courage he could, approaching her seemed easy at first glance. Neither was exchanging words, or gestures, but Shadow continued. Halting directly behind her, he started to extend his right arm out, which was gripping the suit firmly, towards Amy.

"Here. I don't need it."

With his voice, only her face came into view. Amy had sores, bruises, and dried blood on her face. It looked as if she were pulverized half to death by someone or something. His cheeks squint upwards, as if he couldn't take the sight of her condition for one more moment. Kneeling down to her side, without looking directly at her, he quietly asks.

"Who did this to you? Was it Robotnik?"

Amy's expression soured. She also bit her lip in the process, as if it were hard to tell him who did it. She wouldn't know his reaction, but telling the truth was her best and only option.

"… It wasn't him, but…"

Pause.

"Please, don't take me… as crazy. Eggman did something to--your sister. I did not understand at… first, but she's the one who nearly killed me, for the… fun of it."

--------


	29. Tension

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Note:** If you have seen the recent item I put out, you might want to think about it when you read 'Infinite Reign Preview'. Confused about it? Thumbs up to my whacked idea for the next installment… and I'm not talking about this chapter, either. Cheers to my return… I guess.

- _Monoui Shadow_

Broken Hope 

**[Interior of base, Core's 5th lab, Hallway]**

A blank stare ahead of him was his response to her before Shadow spoke again.

"You're kidding. There's no way she would have, but it's impossible…"

"I'm serious, Shadow. Eggman did something to her, and it was frightening."

The bruises adorning her back, face, arms, and anywhere else were pretty much physical proof of a beating. Someone did beat her, and however the matter, he refused to believe that his own sister tried to bludgeon Amy half to death because of the doctor's malicious attempts to personify his evil. Nice try, but the overwhelming visibility couldn't just keep his guess on saying that Blizzard didn't do it. Well, he could go track him down… but – ah, if he were to catch him now, he'd have to leave right away, however, Shadow just could not leave her here… by herself.

There was no time to argue with his conscience.

"Stay here, you'll be fine. The others are in, except for Miles." No amount of force was put into the tone, but just a normal one… like the one used when he was with his only friend. He had also put something down next to her besides the outfit. Looked like a multi-way walkie-talkie.

Like the quick-strike lightning as it leaves the charged clouds to snare the ground with the force and heat hotter than the sun, Shadow pivoted and leapt away to begin his skating maneuvers, rushing down the hallway where he had last seen the doctor. He would make sure that pathetic idiot would pay for everything, kidnapping Amy, and his sister, making Blizzard … unwittingly, beat her to a pulp. Well, not really a mash… just hurt and bruised.

**[Interior of base, Northwestern sector]**

Rouge, craftily slipping in and out of different rooms in an obvious search for something, looks about to see if Knuckles was following her. Seems not, in this case. He too had the ability to sense where the Master Emerald was, but the batgirl was niftier with her style of infiltration, and theft. It was the only thing she knew how to do beast when all of her other options in life failed to meet what she wanted to be. That, is something Rouge will never say to anyone. Best kept personally private… but in the meantime, she sprinted from room to room, seeking out a particular sense that seethes her nerves… the pieces were so close to her, she could even feel them beneath the palms of her hands, giving off their intricate signature that talented special sensors could detect.

From the dimming lights of the hallway, a long shadow emerged into the room, stretching as far as it could giving the position and the brilliance of the light source behind, her figure standing in front of the doorway. It's here, whatever caught her attention before… it was most certainly in here, and it seems she was also holding something. An electronic device of some sort, rather, her radio communication device. Her facial expressions didn't perceive to be in a great mood, much more in an annoyed, angry state of mind. Rouge didn't have the time to fool around, but what was she doing here? …

"Alright… stop fooling around."

A noise. More noise following after that, footsteps across the floor indicated an anomalistic reaction… that someone was, indeed, here in this very area.

"Vat took you zo long?"

"Just shut up. I don't have the time to play games with you. You've got some explaining to do, and that involves handing over those pieces."

"Vat…? Vell, vat vas I zupposed to do? Not obey the stupid doktor's orderz?"

A surprised male voice suggested, along with his familiar accent, that he had something of importance. A dark male bat happened to be partially exposed in this dimmed light, but… there was no trace of metallic sheen on his left leg, or arm, but kept his fiery pattern on the jeans of his pants, plus boots. Inferno… how is it that he isn't a robot?

"Well, you were, hypothetically, watching the doc's every move and supposedly he's doing something that entails the occurrence aboard the ARK. I'm also here to save a few of my acquaintance's friends."

"I'm sorry if I broke your preciouz Emerald you've been vanting for zo long, but it had to be done in order to prove it to that idiot you needed me to keep an eye on. Eeehhh… ? Friendz? You don't mean the… um…"

"The, what?"

"Erhm… I have somezing to admit."

Rouge, already a bit impatient, tapped her foot. However, she was curious to know why he was acting as if something happened to Blizzard or Amy.

"Go on…" She slowly stated.

"Um… ehm… Vell, you zee, your black and blue hedgehog friend, the female one you know, vight?"

Blizzard.

"Yes."

"…Um…. The doctor did somezing to her. Zhe turned with nasty attitude and beat up your pink-colored other friend. I couldn't do anyzing about it, but watch. I also know the man plans to have somezing to do with the colony in space. He's codenamed a super weapon somezing I couldn't see."

Rouge's eyelids rise to what Inferno was even saying, quite shocked to an extent that it was turning into an emergency situation. She had to inform headquarters, even though she had to lie to the red echidna back on ARK about quitting her work. Blizzard beat up Amy? Eggman must have done something to her, certainly!

"I see. So, looks like it's an official code red circumstance. I'm going to notify HQ and tell them to…"—

Just when things could not get worse, Rouge's shadow was evenly overshadowed by another figure right behind her. Inferno straight away panicked at the sight, eyes widening in total fear. He knew how to deal with theft, and perform it… but not really to fight with guardians… Rouge, almost clueless at her affrighted partner's gaze, noticed that her shadow upon the floor wasn't the same. And the sense that someone was just right behind her. Her spine jumped on end, sending tingling sensations that she may be in danger. Without thinking, Rouge whipped a heel kick straight at her intrusive anomaly with lightning fast reflexes and… hit something that evenly halted her attack.

A hand. Not just any other hand, a spiked-knuckle hand… um…

"I thought so… You were with that bat all along!"

Knuckles yanked her off the floor and threw her with his might straight at the wall across from the door. The collision didn't do much to hurt Rouge, when she bounded right off the wall agilely with her own might behind her. Her right fist turned into a clenched hand, shaking it slightly at the echidna for the recent action. Her teeth were also showing, gleaming and gritting angrily, eyes filled with sudden anger.

"What is WITH you? I was NOT with Inferno… Ooh, if you could only think and listen before acting, then maybe you'd be a little bit more SENSIBLE to know what we were doing! You nosy-ass moron."

"I have to agree vit her, you crazy idiot."

"Give me the pieces of the Master Emerald – all of them, and I won't tear you to pieces, then. Got it?"

"Ooh… I can't stand you! First, you suspect me of stealing your prized emerald, _now_ you think I'm in league with Inferno, and plotting against you and your friends,"

Rouge, fed up with Knuckles' attitude, grabbed the collar of his fur with both of her hands, and brought him close to her with a shoving force, eyes enraged beyond belief. The echidna couldn't react to a woman's way of displaying anger very quickly… in fact…

"Do you know how close I am to kicking you square where the sun doesn't shine? Don't you ever dare accuse me of anything but stealing, and betraying your friends; I would never do that…"

Inferno looked away, tossing the bagged emerald shards to the floor, even if they were still fighting, arguing… whatever they did, it was just boring the German-accented bat. Not until his sensitive ears detected sudden movement from down a ways. As well as Rouge, who didn't move her head towards the sound, but her eyes for a split second-- _WHAM!_

Knuckles got the fist of his life right in his face, as he went flying in a different direction down the hallway, hitting the solid floor with a skidding sound beneath his red locks. A gash was all that was left behind by the surprise metal punch that landed on the echidna's face. The wound started to seep blood. And neither was Knuckles thrilled about it. Landing his gloved fists on the ground, he pushed himself up and off, to see…

"What the…"

Rouge's look was just the same. But, there was no way…

"Well, well, well. Aren't we surprised? Didn't expect that, didcha?"

"Expect that-- cheap shot to the face? No way… who are you? …Nevermind, it doesn't matter. You're one of Eggman's clunkers. And that only means a challenge to me."

However, Knuckles had thoughts. This red, white-striped echidna had some resemblance, but not by much. It's what most echidnas looked like, but… that was then. How did he survive? Did the doctor have something to do with this? Well, duh. It's the obvious... The other adorning metal arms and legs, the luster they gave off, even with the dimmed light from above.

"So… you wanna fight, Huh?"

Man, I hope he isn't as tough as that mean hedgehog girl back there… I left her so I could search out for these guys, and here I am… ready to take 'em head on!

**[Interior of Base, 3rd Hallway, in the vicinity of the Destroyed Lab area]**

"Booooooooorrrrrriing. Bitch and whine; that's all he does. He says that I do it, but I have reasons. He doesn't. Isn't that right, Metal? Huh… HEY! Where are you going?! Get back here!"

The robotic hedgehog was just about to depart from the lab, when Blizzard happened to yawn and start her ranting complaints all over again, and gosh if it wasn't for the sixth time during the attack on the base. His decision to leave was but of short notice. Metal more or less began to be bored of her incessant whining, and sought to seek out Sonic or Shadow.

**"Unremitting complaints will not be tolerated."**

"Whatever you just said… screw you too, buckethead."

[P.O.V.]

Gawd, I can't take this anymore. I have to get out… but… how? There's not much else in here besides wrecked electrified circuitry, that stupid water valve-pipe, and this idiotic robot that doesn't give a damn about anything else besides orders. Of course… that's a circuit-based moron brought to you by Doctor Robotnik. I hate him for what he's done to me.

C'mmmoooooon… someone, help! Anyone!

Aw… what's the use? No one isn't going to hear me from within here. I want to cry. I want to be freed. Where's my brother when you need him?

That shadowed illusionary thing standing there, it's glaring at my constant talk to myself. It knows what I want, but it will not give me what I need…

**[Outside of Destroyed Lab]**

Metal Sonic perched himself above the rafters from the entrance to the laboratory. If perchance any of the intruders come by, Blizzard would deal with them first… if it were the case of what his master told him to kill her if she is reversed back into good, he will slaughter her mercilessly, and the other intruder. Be it better one of the two hedgehogs…

Footsteps, and at a fast pace, too! His red optics dim down so his presence would be unknown to anyone, including the female hedgehog or the approaching unknown. The figure made a turn down this hallway, and became intent on searching from lab to lab for something. Nothing but a shadowed identity appeared to his sensors. Finally, after a second or two, the unknown figure stops before the lab door. None other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself, his master's primary target for destruction…

Sonic stopped at this particular lab room for a reason. He smells something familiar, like a scent. Female. Two of them were here previously, but… wait… one is still here. It's strong. However… something is terribly wrong here as he takes slow steps into the room. His eyes dart left then right, aware of a presence within the room. Caution being a number one feeling about now, Sonic doesn't like what was in here… something evil. And something indeed happened in here. There were damaged walls, and the floor… lined with cuts, and abrasive damages. Hooked holes, and dented walls. Blood. It was fresh… slightly. Amy was here alright, so was Blizzard… but he can't get the odd feeling he was not alone…

"Gotcha, gotcha. Well look what the wind dragged in. Sonic the Hedgehog."

That voice! Blizzard!

"Blizzard, you're okay. Shadow and everyone else were worried about you and Amy… but… where's Amy? And why are you …hiding?"

"One, I can't say where Amy is… figuring ol' Metal's around the base somewhere… listenin' in. Two,"

Blizzard leapt down from above, outrageously different from before. Sonic knew something was wrong, and there she was. That's what was wrong. Something's happened to her, and… holy cow. Now there's a resemblance he'd never forget; Blizzard looked like a cross between him and Shadow…. Only… female. Blue-eyed, too. But the most shocking thing about her was her look. Like she wanted to kill him, even if he didn't do anything to her.

"Too bad you're not going to live to find out where she is."

"Bliz, c'mon, hey… what's up with you?"

Sonic's idea of fighting a girl wasn't the best idea he had in mind. Nor did he know how to fight one at all. He took one step back, fists forming from his hands. His ears flattened against his skull, as a sign of defense.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"What's the matter… afraid you'll break something? Wuss…. Wuuuussssssssiiiie! Buck-buck-bkawk!"

Grr…

"But you're giving me no other choice but to do just that."


End file.
